Everything Goes
by August Shaffer
Summary: Bella and Jake have been best friends forever. Moving in together shouldn't be a big deal. However,they soon discover their feelings have changed but before they can really explore them, Bella's life is suddenly in danger. Will Jake be able to protect her? Will love conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I just worship them.

Rating: R

Beta: None

**Warning: There is violence/rape in this story. If this bothers you please do not read.**

Everything Goes: Chapter One:

The sky was gray as usual as Bella stared out of her bedroom window. She was feeling a bit scared and nervous. Today was moving day. She was going to be moving into her first apartment. She had dreamed of this day for years now and yet here it was and she wasn't as excited as she always thought she would be. She knew some of her fears were based on the location. She was not only moving out of her home with Charlie but she was moving to Port Angeles. She would be at least an hour away from Charlie. She knew this day was hard on Charlie too.

Neither of them were big on talking about their feelings. She could tell this past week that he was worried about the move. She wanted so badly to talk to him about it but she knew it would only be awkward between them. On the positive side she was not moving into her new apartment alone. Jake. Her best friend for her entire life was also moving in with her. Remembering this important detail made her smile. At least if something went wrong she had Jake there to help her out.

She knew that Jake's father, Billy, was as nervous as Charlie was. Although he acted far cooler about them moving in together than Charlie. Both Jake and Bella reminded them that there had never been any romantic ties between them. They were just simply friends who were moving in together. Bella knew that Charlie was partially relieved that she had a male roommate for protection but on the other hand he worried about something happening between the two of them.

Bella laughed so hard when he mentioned it a few months back. She reminded Charlie that Jake and her had always been just friends. Sure, when they were in the 7th grade they shared their first kiss. They had gone to Jessica Stanley's party and played spin the bottle. Of course Bella's luck it landed on Jake instead of the guy she really wanted. So they went inside the cramp closet and kissed. Both of them laughed so hard afterwards. It was clear that neither of them saw the other in a sexual way. They were just like brother and sister.

For Bella that had been the case up until a month ago. She could not pinpoint it exactly the moment her feelings for her best friend shifted. She saw him one day as the same old goofy, egotistic, smart ass Jake and then the next day she was noticing how magnificent his body had changed from his work outs. She noticed how his eyes sparkled when she came into the room. How his scent reminded her of when they went camping in the woods close to the meadows. She caught her heart racing when he innocently held her hand. It was seriously starting to bother her how odd it felt to look at Jake Black as more than a friend but as a man.

She knew in High School all her friends were crazy about Jake. They would often try to get her to hook them up with him. Bella refused to do any such thing. She would tell them if they wanted Jake they had to do their own dirty work. Jake was the same with his guy friends. He refused to hook up Bella with any of them on the basis that they were all dogs and none of them worthy of her.

She picked up a box and took it downstairs. Jake would be arriving soon with the rental truck that Charlie insisted on paying for so they only had to make one trip. Jake was going to put his motorcycle in it and drive the truck while she drove her own vehicle behind him.

Bella could hear Charlie in the kitchen cursing at the toaster. Rolling her eyes she went into the room to see if once again he had burnt his toast. She could not understand how a man as smart and brave as Charlie could not operate a mere toaster correctly. She was always telling him to check the knob that displayed the numbers informing him of how dark he wanted his toast. Either he was just stubborn or lazy to look each time he put bread inside of it.

"Charlie I told you to check and see what number it is on before you put the bread in it. I have to put it up a bit when I cook my pop tarts." Bella chuckled as she scrunch her nose up at the nasty smell of burnt toast filling the entire kitchen.

"Well I am going to place it on what I want and from now on that shouldn't be a problem." He snorted as he turn the knob to a lower number.

Bella grinned at her father. He was as stubborn as she was.

"So did you call to get the water turn on?" Charlie asked as he leaned against the counter waiting on his second attempt at toast.

"Yes. I also called the electric company and phone. They all said it would be on as of today." Bella confirmed. Opening the fridge she pulled out a soda. She was going to miss this house and this very fridge. She knew she was being lame for feeling as if she would never return here. It was a ridiculous thought. Of course she would come back to visit. Yet it still felt so sad to be leaving here. To be leaving her father once again. When she was a young child she had no choice on the matter. When she got old enough to choose she came back here. She wanted to grow closer to her father and her family roots. Her mother was wonderful. They got along smoothly but when she got married for the second time Bella just felt a bit out of place. Phil was wonderful to her. She just felt like the third wheel somehow. Her mother thought it was a silly notion she had and maybe it was but moving back to Forks had been the right choice for her. She made many friends and enjoyed getting to know her father again.

Now she was leaving Charlie and Forks to start a new life as a young adult. At last she would be able to do what she wanted when she wanted. The independent side of it all was exhilarating. A loud honk brought her out of her thoughts. She blinked a few times frowning as she let out a heavy breathe.

"Are you going to be okay?" Charlie asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah. I guess…well…it just seems sad leaving you." Bella admitted.

"You will come for visits and I guarantee you I will be showing up on your doorstep when you least expect it." Charlie warned her as he leaned down placing a long kiss on the top of her head.

Bella chuckled as she pick up a box and went outside. Jake had the back doors of the U-haul truck open wearing a big grin from ear to ear.

"I'm glad you're so happy." Bella frowned up at him.

"You're not?" Jake asked with a surprise look in his eyes.

"I will be once we get there and unpacked." Bella hoped.

"I hope so I'm not in the mood to deal with emotional Bella." Jake teased as he rolled his eyes.

Bella smack his leg hard. She stuck her tongue out at him. Sitting the box on the ground she walked back into the house to grab another one.

Two hours later they left Forks behind them. Bella was glad they were not in the same vehicle. She sobbed softly as she mentally said good-bye to every familiar place she saw as they drove out of Forks. She knew that Jake would have called her sappy or hell even a pussy for acting so melancholy about something he saw as an adventure. Once they were a few miles past the city limits she could finally breathe normally again. Her heart rate was back at a normal pace. She turn the radio up listening to the music and singing along. She knew that everything was going to be okay. She had a job. She had her first apartment. She also had a great roommate. So life could not get any better than this she told herself while she followed closely behind Jake. Their first real home as adults and as roommates.

The unpacking side of things didn't take as long for Jake as it did for Bella. She noticed that Jake was more concern with getting their television and DVD player set up than he was with unpacking the few dishes they manage to stock up on. She knew that he would be hungry soon. She was too tired to actually cook on their first day here but she wanted to at least be able to find some plate and glasses for them to eat on when ever they did finally order take out.

Bella stood on her tiptoes trying to put a casserole dish that she had recently bought up on the top shelf over the stove when she felt her back starting to ache. She moaned as the muscle cramp up in her lower back.

Jake walked into the kitchen to check on her.

"What are you doing?" Jake ask as he gave her a smirk.

"I'm hurting at the moment." She whined as she placed the dish on the counter and began to rub her back. It was hurting so bad she figured she might want to give the unpacking a rest for awhile.

"Here let me." Jake put the dish up easily on the shelf she struggled with.

Bella leaned her head down on the counter as she reached around to rub her back.

"Did you pull a muscle?" He ask with a soft chuckle.

"I don't' know." Bella groaned as the cramp began to feel worse.

Jake took her hand away from her back and began to rub in a circular motion that his coach had shown him to do whenever he got cramps in his legs. Bella bit down on her lower lip as the pain began to subside. It still hurt like hell but it also felt good especially with the abnormal amount of heat flowing from his hand into her flesh.

"ahhh….yessss…" She couldn't stop herself from moaning. It was starting to ease up and his hands were definitely working some magic on her.

"I've always been told my hands were wonderful." Jake licked his lips as he push her shirt up.

"I bet you have." Bella snorted.

"You like that?" Jake ask as he leaned in closer behind her. Suddenly Bella felt her cheeks burn red. Was he doing this on purpose she wondered? Nah. Knowing Jake he had no idea the effect he was having on her hormones as he pressed up against her.

"Yessss…." She moaned louder as she gulped for air.

"I knew it." Jake whispered into her ear as his hands pressed harder against the muscle.

Bella felt her knees starting to buckle underneath her. Jake was so unaware of how his hands innocently rubbing her back with his pelvis pressed up against her was making her panties damp with desire.

"That's enough." Bella choked as she moved to the side.

"Are you sure? Your pretty tense." Jake crack his knuckles as he offered to continue rubbing her cramped muscle.

"Nothing a hot bath won't heal." Bella push her hair out of her face trying to present him with a steady and yet casual smile. She could not afford for him to know at this point in time that she was starting to feel certain feelings toward him. After all they were roommates now. If he feared she was falling for him it might make him uncomfortable and he would no doubt want to move out. She could not afford the rent by herself. Not now at least.

"Okay. How about I order lunch for us. Chinese or Pizza?" He ask as he picked up the small book of coupons they had received when they pick up the keys from the landlord.

"I don't care." Bella sighed as she walked past him. Gathering the items she needed she went to the bathroom and started a hot bath. A half an hour later she stepped out feeling a lot better. Walking into the small living room area she found Jake sitting on the used sofa chomping down on a piece of pizza watching a game on the television.

"I see the food arrived." Bella walked into the kitchen grabbing herself a plate and a cold soda.

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't want to disturb you in the bath. How is your back feeling?" Jake ask between chews.

"Better." Bella replied as she grabbed two pieces for herself.

Slipping her legs underneath her she took a bite. The pizza was pretty good. She noticed how relaxed Jake appeared to be. She wondered why this move was not as scary for him? Did he not worry about leaving his father all alone? She knew Jake loved his father and would never doubt that for a second but she was a bit surprised at how well he seem to be acting as if their moving away did not affect him even in the slightest.

"Did you call Billy to let him know we made it here okay?" Bella asked as she sipped on her soda.

"Yeah, while you were in the bath. He seems to be taking this move of ours harder than I had expected. I mean he isn't ALL alone. Rachel lives down the road from him." Jake answered as he sat his empty plate down.

"What did he say?" Bella ask curiously.

"He just …I don't know. It was his tone." Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh." Bella felt some grease from the pizza starting to ooze out of the corner of her mouth. Jake reach over and removed it with his finger tips. Bella laughed at him until he placed his two fingers into his mouth. Bella felt her legs press together as her core began to heat up and a drop of desire drip into her panties.

"What?" Jake's eyes locked with Bella's as he smiled wickedly at her.

"Nothing." Bella shook her head. Reaching over to the coffee table she grabbed a handful of napkins wiping her mouth clean.

Jake continue to stare at her. Bella wasn't sure why and honestly wasn't in the mood to try and decipher the hidden meaning behind his actions. She was exhausted. The hot bath not only help ease the pain in her back but also made her feel a bit lethargic. She knew her reaction to Jake licking his fingers were probably just due to dealing with this whole entire day. She was more emotional than normal, which was saying a lot.

"I'm glad you talked me into moving in with you." Jake reach over lifting her hand up giving it a gentle squeeze.

"It wasn't exactly a hard sell." Bella reminded him.

"I know but you could have ask any of your other friends. I just…well…I guess I feel honored that you wanted to share your first place with me." Jake lifted her hand up placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

Bella closed her eyes for a second before opening them back up to see Jake frowning at her.

"Are you on some sort of medication I should be aware of?" Jake ask curiously.

"NO!" Bella cried out.

"You're acting weird Bells." Jake continued to frown at her.

"I am not. It's just today was really harder than I thought it would be. I am excited but it was also a bit sad. It reminded me of when I made the decision to leave Renee to move in with Charlie. It's just a girl thing Jake." Bella pulled her hand away and grab her soda taking a long gulp.

"Oh. Okay. Well, don't worry Bella I am here for you." Jake patted her knee then turn away grabbing another slice of pizza.

"I am here for you too." Bella ruffled his hair as she got up from the couch.

"Do you need help?" Jake asked turning his head half way from the screen. Bella shook her head laughing. Sometimes Jake was so much like Charlie that it was too weird. She put away her plate and started unpacking the rest of their minimal amount of dishes while listening to Jake yelling at the television screen. Yeah, having Jake around definitely reminded her of being home with her father.

"What are you talking about?" Jake rubbed his sides. He had been laughing so hard for the past ten minutes that it seriously ached.

"He did. He went up to her and ask her out and she just kick him in the leg dude. It was hilarious. He turn to us and was like "why she do that" and we just kept laughing at him." Embry was giving Jake the juice on the guys night out the night before. He was telling Jake about how Quil asked out a woman who was way out of his league. It was just like Quil to try and reach high.

"So when are you coming out with us? Are you guys unpacked already?" Embry ask.

"Pretty much everything is done. You know clean freak Bella." Jake smiled softly as he recalled how Bella made sure every room in the apartment was unpacked before she would agree to go to bed. He kept telling her there was no time restriction on when they had to be officially unpacked. She wouldn't listen to him. She wanted everything in it's proper place before she collapsed .

"Dude I still can't believe you guys are living together. I mean I know you guys are friends but just think you are living with a girl!" Embry sounded like a ten year old boy instead of a grown man.

"It's not like I am sharing her bed." Jake rolled his eyes. He knew his friends were disappointed that he hadn't moved in with them but they lived in a small cramped apartment over the garage over their place of employment.

"That is where you're a fool. If I had to live with a girl I would be receiving some benefits." Embry bragged.

Jake knew that Embry secretly had a small crush on Bella. Jake told him in the past to just ask her out but Embry refused to try. He said there was no way Bella would date any of Jake's friends. Hell she knew them almost as well as Jake did. No she knew too much about them and although she cared for each of them she would never do anything to ruin that bond.

"Shut up! You know I don't look at Bella that way." Jake snorted.

"Whatever man! I have eyes in my head dude. They work just fine. I have seen you watch her when she walks into a room. I have noticed the way you are constantly touching her. Dude it is easy to see that you're still crushing on her like when we were kids." Embry snorted back.

"I was twelve and full of hormones from hell. I am a man now. I know that Bella looks at me like a brother and protector. That is it. Get your head out of the gutter." Jake sighed heavily.

"So what are you saying it was just a phase?" Embry ask.

"Exactly. Now lets talk about something else before I hang up on you." Jake didn't like talking about the time in his adolescence when he did look at his best friend in a sexual way. If Bella ever learn that he once adored her in such a way she would have never agreed to move in with him.

She surprised him when she presented him with the idea of moving in together. He seriously thought she would want to move in with Angela or Alice. He planned on moving to Port Angeles with his buddies once they all got the job at the garage. He was going to be close to her regardless. Yet she came to him. He felt so honored by her request. He knew she was afraid of being on her own and he didn't blame her. Bella had a tendency of getting into trouble when you least expected it. Someone needed to look out for her and that had been his job for several years now.

"Okay. So are you up for a few drinks tomorrow? Quil and Collin are bugging me about going out again. It's funny since we turned twenty-one these two can't seem to stop drinking." Embry replied.

"Are you kidding me those two have been drinking since they were thirteen. Remember they stole those beers from Quil's grandpa's fridge." Jake laughed at the memory. Quil threw up for hours after he drank only two beers. They told Quil he was a wimpy drinker. So he challenged the rest of them to drink two beers. Being guys they could not walk away from the challenge without looking like pussies so they did it. Neither Embry or Jake got sick. Instead they had jumped on their bikes and ended up having an accident. Jake cut his leg open on the sharp rock he landed on and Embry received a big bump on the back of his head. Collin and Quil laughed their asses off at them. Still they got the bragging rights that at least they didn't throw up afterwards.

"Yeah I will be there." Jake agreed.

"K. I'm off to bed." Embry said good night and hung up.

Jake laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He wondered how Bella was doing with her first night in a new place? So far she had not come to his room so he took that as a good sign. He knew how she difficult it was for to accept changes, especially one like today. Moving was her idea but she still got anxieties about it. He knew once they began work on Monday and started their daily routines she would relax and enjoy her independence.

Jake was feeling his eyes closing as sleep came over him when he heard his door open.

"Jake." Bella whispered.

"Come on." Jake scooted over in the center of the bed allowing Bella to crawl up next to him. He smiled inwardly. He knew her better than anyone else.

"I'm sorry." Bella mumbled sleepily as she slipped underneath the sheets next to him.

"Don't be. I'm used to women begging to get in my bed." He grinned from ear to ear as she elbowed him.

"Damn that hurt Bella." Jake rubbed his side where her blow hit him pretty hard.

"You deserved it." Bella mumbled curling up on her side.

Jake resituated himself so he could get comfortable once again. It didn't take long to recognize the sound of her soft snore next to him. Rolling his eyes he placed his arm around her waist pulling her up against him. Finally he felt comfortable enough to fall into a deep sleep.

**XXX**

**A/N: Okay so I posted this story a loooong time ago and it's not one of my best written stories but when I came acrossed it in my documents I felt like I should put it back out there one more time. As it states in summary section, it's not Beta'd, so yeah mistakes will be found and secondly this story does lead to some serious violence/rape action and if that bothers you please do not continue to read it. I don't want to offend anyone. Thank you for reading/reviewing. Xoxo August **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from these characters.

Rating: R (but mostly PG-13)

Beta: NONE: So yeah, mistakes will be found.

Everything Goes: Chapter Two:

Sweat drip down her spine as she opened her eyes. Glancing around she realized she was not in her old room at Charlie's nor was she in her new room. Nope. Instead she was with Jake. She sighed heavily as she realized what a big baby she must have looked like to Jake. She was too scare to sleep even in her own bed. For God's sake she was twenty-one years old. It was time to grow up and put her big girl panties on.

She began to move when she realized that she was pinned to the bed by Jake's massive muscular arms. She let out a long breathe as she attempted to lift up his arm. He put his arm back around her waist pulling her up against him. She felt like she was being pinned in between two vehicles. The boy would not release her. She wiggled a bit hoping to make a bit of room between them. Jake's lips were touching the outer rim of her ear as he whispered to her.

"Mmm…baby you feel so good like this." Jake moaned.

Bella's eyes flew wide open. She was praying that he was having a dream and not seriously speaking those words to her.

"Jake. Jake." Bella reached behind her rubbing his face with her free hand.

His tongue darted out licking her ear. She felt her stomach flip upside down. Her body tingled all over. Her heart was racing like a racehorse. She wasn't sure what to do next.

"God you taste good too." Jake pressed up against her backside.

Bella's cheeks immediately began to heat up . He was hard as a rock and small was not how she would define the size of him. He was definitely above average if she was to take a guess at it.

"Jake!" Bella shouted as she began to jerk on his arm as hard as she could.

"What the hell?" Jake pulled away from her looking at her like he she had just slap him.

"I think you were dreaming." Bella replied tartly as she jump out of the bed.

"Uh?" Jake rubbed his eyes as he set up in the bed staring at Bella like she had just grown a second head.

"You were saying some…uh…stuff." Bella didn't want to reveal his exact words. She knew he would only laugh about it. She was not in the mood to deal with his immature side.

She raced out of the room and across the hall to her own.

Jake laid there trying to remember what he had been dreaming about? Nothing came to mind. He couldn't exactly apologize if he didn't know what he did or said to upset her. He looked down at the tent in his boxers and prayed like hell that he didn't grind up against her.

Hoping to diminish the painful erection he raced to the shower before she could.

Bella quickly put on some clothes and pulled her hair up in a ponytail. Trying to keep her feelings at bay she decided to cook them some breakfast to bring back some normalcy between them. Her hormones began to settle as a different form of excitement took it's place. The thought of cooking a meal in her very own kitchen, was to the say least, a wonderful distraction.

She knew that Jake enjoyed her cooking. Humming she made her way to the kitchen. On her way she noticed that the bathroom door was open slightly. Not able to resist the temptation she peeked in and saw Jake standing in front of the shower bare naked. It appeared he was checking the water's temperature before he dared to enter it.

Bella's cheeks once again were set on fire as she gazed at the most incredible and kissable ass she had ever seen in her life. The man had a body that could make even a nun want to rape him. Bella forced herself to walk away before Jake caught her staring at him.

Setting her destination, once again, to the kitchen she immediately started the task of making a fresh pot of coffee. Opening the fridge she got the ingredients she needed to make Jake's favorite meat and cheese omelet. She tried to stay focused on what she was doing instead of letting herself remember how great his backside looked. It definitely match his chest, which was also deliciously sculpted with beautiful muscles.

She was pouring them each a cup of coffee and was placing his freshly cooked omelet on his plate when he stepped inside of the kitchen wearing just his jeans and no shirt. Bella nearly dropped the spatula.

"Shirt?" She coughed as she fought for air. She had seen without a shirt a million times but now that her feelings were changing toward him it felt improper somehow to see his upper half exposed to her sex crazed eyes.

"Oh sorry." Jake left the room returning a second later wearing a dark red t-shirt.

"Wow, this smells so good." Jake wiggled his eyebrows happily as he sat down at the table across from Bella.

"Mmmm….tastes good too." Jake moaned as he closed his eyes enjoying the taste.

Bella felt the toast she just swallowed go down the wrong way. She started gagging. Jake jump up and began to smack her back. A few seconds later Bella was able to get the toast down. Fortunately her life was saved but now her back was sore as hell from Jake's rampant pounding.

"That hurt ." Bella's voice was hoarse as she pick up the coffee cup and took a long sip on it.

"I imagine it did. I can't believe you choked Bella. I mean I always thought you were better than that." Jake shot her a dirty smile.

Bella spit out her drink splashing Jake's face and the front of his shirt with her coffee.

"Damn Bella." Jake cried out as he jump up out of his seat. He walked over to the counter and pick up a towel. Drying his face and shirt off.

"I'm so sorry." Bella closed her eyes as laughter began to explode out of her mouth.

Today was starting out to be one of the worst days ever. She made a mental note that starting tonight she would definitely sleep in her own bed.

"It's okay. It seems you are having difficulties with swallowing things." Jake chuckled as he wiped his face again.

Bella's eyes rolled up into her head. Everything he said sounded so perverted.

Bella walked out of the room grabbing her purse.

"Where you going?" Jake called out as he stood in the kitchen staring at Bella with a baffled look on his face.

"Anywhere." Bella shook her head flashing Jake a bewildered look as she raced out of the apartment.

Jake stood there for a few minutes trying to figure out what was bothering her? They had only shared twenty-four hours under the same roof and he was starting to wonder if he even knew Bella anymore.

Sitting on the park bench, she opened her purse and retrieved her phone from it. She needed to speak to someone, anyone, and at once knew that Angela was the right person for this conversation. Normally she had difficulities choosing which of her two best friends to call but after her break up with Edward, it was harder to talk to Alice about her guy problems. Alice and Edward were cousins.

Although Alice was deeply disappointed the relationship didn't last the long hauled that she hoped for, she didn't let that damage their friendship.

"Hey!" Angela greeted Bella happily.

"Hey!" Bella felt a moment of sadness at the sound of her best friend's voice.

"So how is the new place. Let me guess you have already unpacked everything." Angela giggled excitedly.

"Yeah I have." Bella chuckled. Everyone who knew her knew she tended to be a clean freak. It was important that she put everything in its proper place. She just liked being organized.

"I can't wait to come visit next weekend." Angela said.

"Me too." Bella agreed.

"So how are you and Jake handling living under the same roof with one another?" Angela ask curiously.

Angela suspected that Bella's feelings would someday changed about Jake. They were just too damn close as friends in her book. Angela and Alice had an ongoing bet on who would wake up first and realize they were actually in love with their best friend, Jake or Bella.

Angela put her bet on Bella. She suspected that Bella's break up with Edward involved more than distance. Bella claimed that with Edward's work he was more often in New York than Forks and that she felt like the relationship could not grow any further. Which meant basically other than a casual sexual tryst here and there they would not amount to anything deeper in Bella's book.

Angela knew that Bella was not exactly looking for a lifetime commitment so when she dumped a guy as handsome, refined, and wealthy as Edward she suspected there was more to it than she was willing to share with her or Alice.

"Okay. I ..well..I feel so stupid Alice I actually slept with Jake last night." Bella exhaled a long heavy breathe.

"What? OMG! I knew you would! Not that fast of course but eventually I just knew it!" Angela jumped up and down shouting excitedly.

Bella frowned at the phone as she pulled it away from her ear.

Angela's screams were so loud it actually hurt her ears.

"What are you talking about?' Bella stammered.

"You just said you slept with Jake." Angela reminded her.

"NOT like that! Geez! I literally slept in his bed. We didn't have sex." Bella rolled her eyes.

Why was everything about sex today? She wondered if it was due to her lack of sex life these days? She needed to get laid she decided. Maybe then these foreign sexual feelings she was experiencing for Jake would disappear. She hoped so. She did not want to ruin her friendship with him. She loved Jake. He was the one constant thing in her life that she knew she could not survive if he decided to take off. He was her sun and she was his moon. She was his yin to his yang. They were alike and different. They were Jake and Bella.

She closed her eyes for a second as she allowed the image of his backside to drift into her mind. Yeah, Jake was definitely one damn hot specimen when it came to the male species. She just couldn't afford to look at him as a man. It was far too dangerous.

"OH! My bad!" Angela laughed nervously.

"What did you mean that you knew I would eventually?" Bella suddenly realized that Angela was thrilled at the idea of her sleeping with Jake.

"Look Bella you know I love you honey but let's face it you and Jake are adults now. When are you two going to realize that you would make a great couple. You both date people that are like complete opposites from yourselves and from one another. It never works because you two are truly in love with one another but are too damn stubborn to admit it." Angela decided to reveal what everyone else was thinking about the couples friendship.

"Sure I love Jake but not like THAT." Bella knew her attempt of hiding her feelings for Jake could only last so long. She wasn't ready to give in. Not now. They just move in together there was no way she was going to ruin a good thing.

"Okay. Keep up the charade. I'm telling you Bella if you don't admit it soon some girl is going to steal his heart from you." Angela warned her.

Bella felt her stomach twist in knots at the thought of Jake actually falling in love with someone who wasn't her. Jake was nowhere near the point in his life to settle down with anyone. He liked playing the field. She told herself to calm down. Jake wasn't about to find the girl of his dreams.

"Please we are talking about Jake. He never sticks with a girl for too long." Bella laughed at the thought.

"YOU keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better." Angela snorted.

"So anyways, I was calling you to see how your big night with Ben went?" Bella quickly changed the subject. She was lying about her real motive for calling. She knew now she couldn't reveal to Angela about these new feelings that Jake had stirred up in her. She just hoped it was lust. Yeah, lust. If she went out and met someone new she would probably not feel such a physical need for Jake.

"It was beautiful. He took me to that new French restaurant for dinner then afterwards we drove down to the beach. We sat on a blanket snuggling and just talked about stuff. I think we are on the same page at last." Angela answered.

"So do you think he will propose to you?" Bella smiled happily for her friend.

Bella knew that it hurt Angela like hell when she broke up with Ben a year ago. She told Bella that Ben seem to be okay with them just being boyfriend and girlfriend. They'd been dating for five years and two of them were during High School. She was ready for a commitment. Plus her parents weren't about to let her just move in with Ben without a ring on her finger. Bella always thought Angela's parents were a bit old fashion in her book but Angela always tried to make her parents happy. Ben knew that too. So when he agreed to the break up Bella wanted to punch him in the face. Angela refused to let her hurt him. She explained it was his right to walk away, after all she was the one to break up.

"Just a matter of time." Angela squealed.

Bella smiled fondly. She was hoping Angela was correct. If Ben didn't propose this time nothing Angela could say would stop her from kicking his ass.

"Good. Don't forget to check on Charlie for me. He says he will be fine but you and I both know that is a lie."

"Yeah, he looked a bit sad last night when I came across him at the grocery store." Angela confessed.

"Grocery store? Charlie?" Bella was stunned. Charlie never went to the grocery store unless she was sick and couldn't leave the house. He hated the place. He said there was too many single women shopping for more than food.

"Yep." Angela replied popping the "P" at the end of the word.

"What was he buying?" Bella ask curiously. She made sure to fill up the fridge the day before she left.

"He had a bag of chips I think in his hands. Oh and a bottle of cheap wine." Angela answered.

"Chips and wine?" Bella tried to think of one sensible reason he would purchase those two items together. She came up empty. She wondered what her sneaky ass dad was up too?

"He was alone?" Bella ask.

"Yep." Angela replied.

"I have another call beeping. I will call you later." Bella smiled sadly as she pushed the button to take the next call.

"Hello." Bella replied with a long yawn behind it.

"Bella, it's Edward." Edward's voice was soft and warm.

"Edward?" Bella was surprised by the unexpected call from her ex-boyfriend. If you could call him even that. They had dated on and off for six months. His job took him away often on business. So they saw each other a couple of times a month when he was home.

"I saw your dad this morning at the gas station. I was surprised to hear you moved."

"Yeah. I got that job transfer that I put in. It made sense to move closer." Bella explained.

"Oh. Congratulations." Edward replied sounding truly happy for her.

"Thanks."

"So how does it feel to have your own place?" Edward teased.

He found it odd that a girl her age hadn't moved out sooner. He couldn't fathom why it comforted her to take care of her father the way that she did.

"Great." Bella admitted.

"Good. So I think I am set up for a meeting in Port Angeles later this week. Maybe we could hook up for dinner or something." Edward suggested.

Bella blinked a couple of times before she could answer him.

"Sure." Bella knew it was a mistake to see Edward again but after this morning with Jake she was willing to do anything to release some of her sexual tension before she made the fatal mistake of pouncing Jake's delicious body. She was willing to sacrifice some of her pride and sleep with Edward, if that was what it took to prevent losing her friendship with Jake.

"Good. I will give you a call later once I get a permanent date and time." Edward offered.

"Sure." Bella agreed .

"Okay we'll talk with you later."

Bella hung up the phone and threw it back in her purse.

Rubbing her hands up and down her face she wondered how she was going to endure seeing Edward again after all this time? It had been over two months since they saw each other last. Would she still be attracted to him? He was after all a good-looking man. There was not too many things she would say was wrong with Edward. She liked him well enough. The few times they slept with one another was pretty good.

Grabbing her purse she decided it was time to go home. She couldn't hide out from Jake forever. After all they did live under the same roof now. She just had to stop thinking of him as anything but a friend. He hadn't given her one reason to suspect that his feelings might have changed toward her. She wasn't about to ruin what they had. Nope. She was going to continue being the friend he was use to and depended on.

Jake put all of his clothes away. Looking inside of his closet he was amazed at how much room he still had. At his dad's his closet was an equal size of a coat closet in most homes. This closet was almost the same size of his actual room he noted to himself. It felt weird to have so much room around him.

Opening the last box he found a picture frame of him and Bella. They were standing next to a snowman they had built together. Her face was so red from the cold. He smiled. They had ended up smashing the snowman the next day when Bella started a snowball fight that she lost to him.

Bella being Bella, actually ended up tripping and landing smack on top of the frozen snowman crushing it. Jake jump on top of her smashing it worse. When they got up they both were laughing so hard. Charlie stepped out on the porch with two cups of hot cocoa staring at them as if they were both idiots. In Charlie's eyes they were no longer teenagers so he could not fathom why they would find playing in the snow as fun.

Jake set the photo next to his bed. Pulling out a few more items he found another photo frame of him and Bella. This one was taken on a sunny spring day. He held her in his arms. They were on a picnic with friends. It was around the time he started working out at the new local gym. He had been so proud of his new muscular physique. Bella of course teased him that he was vain. So he challenged her that he could carry her in his arms and run for five minutes without losing his breathe. She took him up on the challenge. If he lost he would have to clean her bathroom, if he won she would cook him four peach pies. He won the challenge.

Alice took the picture of them as he jogged with her in his arms.

He found himself smiling again.

Bella always had a way of making him smile when he was near her. She made him feel worthy. She was always encouraging him to reach for the moon. She seem to have so much confidence in him. If he had a problem Bella was always by his side trying to help him with it. He could count on her to be the friend he needed. They rarely shared any bad moments between them. The few that they did ended quickly.

He stared at the crumpled up sheets on his bed. It bothered him that he couldn't remember what he had dreamed about. He suspected he said something to make Bella uncomfortable. She couldn't get out of his room fast enough and her cheeks were a dark shade of red.

At breakfast she seemed awkward. They were always comfortable and at ease with one another. Why was she suddenly acting so odd? Did she regret moving in together? He hoped not. He couldn't imagine having anyone else as a roommate.

Hearing the front door open and close he stepped out of his room and looked down the narrow hallway and saw Bella. She seem to be lost in her thoughts as she walked into the kitchen.

He hoped that when she saw that he cleaned up she might be in a better mood. He didn't want her to feel the need to take care of all of the cleaning. He wasn't Charlie. He didn't mind doing a bit of household chores. It did not make him feel less of a man to do dishes.

Jake walked into the kitchen and saw her smiling. He felt an abundance of relief flow through him.

"See I can clean." Jake stated proudly.

"Yes, you can." Bella agreed as she smiled warmly at him.

"So do you feel like some miniature golf today? Embry told me about a place in town." Jake suggested.

Bella chewed on the corner of her lip as she considered spending the day with her best friend versus sitting in her apartment with nothing to do.

"You bet." Bella agreed.

"Great. Let me call Embry. He wanted to tag along. Apparently Quil and Collin are getting on his last nerve." Jake explained.

Bella nodded in agreement.

She liked Embry. She liked all of Jake's friends. Besides she reminded herself the more people around then the less awkward she might feel.

Walking into her room while he made his call, she noticed her hair looked horrid from being out in the wind. Brushing her hair she replaced it in the pony tail. Picking up her favorite lip gloss she placed a new coat on her lips. She was not wearing makeup today and didn't see the point of it. Picking up her favorite body spray she put a little on before leaving her room.

When she got to the living room she noticed that Jake changed shirts since this morning when she accidentally spit coffee all over him.

She couldn't stop herself from staring at his chest. The shirt outlined his six pack underneath it. When her eyes roamed up to his face she caught him staring at her with a bewildered look.

"I thought black might be able to hide any stains you might put on this one." Jake teased her.

Bella gasp pretending to be offended by that remark. Slapping his large bicep as she walked past him.

Jake lock up the apartment. Walking toward her car he couldn't help but wonder why she was staring at his chest earlier? He could have almost sworn he caught desire in her eyes. He knew it was a ridiculous thought but it was there in the back of his head. He couldn't help but wonder if something had changed between them that he was unaware of?

Sitting in the car next to her he tried not to openly stared at her. She was humming along to the music that was blaring on the radio. Bella did not usually play the radio so loud. Once again she was acting unlike herself. It was killing him. Why was she acting so strangely?

Not knowing why he did it, he leaned over placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. Bella's smiling face swiftly changed. The smile faded and a frown replaced it. He kissed her a million times before on the cheek. It was then that it occurred to him that every time he touch her or was near her lately, she seem to react strangely.

"What was that for?" Bella ask as she chuckled nervously.

"Just checking to see if you were okay." He lied.

"I'm fine Jake. Seriously." Bella rolled her eyes playfully at him before turning them back toward the road.

"If you say so." Jake muttered under his breathe. Bella turn the music up even louder. Jake stared out of the passenger window wondering how long before she would break down and confess what was really bothering her. He would give her until tonight to make her admission on her own, if not he would force it out of her, anyway it took.

**XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from these characters. I just enjoy playing with them.

Rating:PG-13

Everything Goes: Chapter Three:

Bella chewed on her fries while she listen to Embry brag about beating her and Jake both today. Normally Bella was the one who could claim victory but this afternoon her game was off due to the way that Jake kept watching her so intensely. She suspected he had something on his mind. She wasn't sure if she wanted to pry into his thoughts. Apparently those thoughts included her with the way his eyes stayed pretty much on her most of the afternoon.

"You both sucked today." Embry smack Jake's upper arm as he smiled smugly across the table at Bella.

"Thanks Embry." Bella rolled her eyes playfully at him.

Jake was eating his hamburger quietly at the table next to Embry.

"Dude you taking loosing really bad." Embry nudged Jake who just chuckled under his breathe.

Bella licked the salt off of her lips as her eyes locked with his. She smiled gently. He returned her smile. She couldn't shake the sinking feeling that he was going to want to have one of those talks with her. That was one of the incredibly great things about being friends with Jake. He not only listened but he also communicated back. They were both usually so comfortable with one another that Bella never feared embarrassing or offending Jake when she discussed any issues she was dealing with.

"So are we still on for tonight?" Embry ask as he drowned his french fries with ketchup.

Bella glanced curiously between the two men in front of her.

"Sure." Jake replied as he sipped on his water.

"What is tonight?" Bella asked curiously.

"We are going to the Dirty Rooster with Quil and Collin. Apparently there are some hot chicks at this joint. If Quil can score then our boy Jake here is going to have his pick of the crop." Embry bragged proudly about his best friends god given charms that always scored him the best looking girls in his book.

"Wow that sounds like such fun." Bella replied sarcastically. She knew that the guys would no doubt get drunk off of their asses and make fools of themselves. Knowing Jake, Embry and Collin they would definitely pick up a girl before the night was up but poor Quil usually fumbled when he tried his pick up lines.

Quil was a nice guy but he tended to stumble with his pickup lines, especially if the girl was a looker.

"Oh don't be a poor sport Bella. You can come too. Just don't be hating the women who are crawling all over us." Embry winked at Bella.

Bella smiled wickedly at Embry.

"Hater? Honey I can't help it if you aren't man enough to score this." Bella licked her lips as she locked eyes with Embry. She flashed him her most seductive smile. She watched as he wiggled in his seat. Bella let her tongue slowly lick first the top lip and then circular around to the bottom. Grazing her teeth on the corner she shivered pretending to have just experience a small orgasm.

Embry leaned over the table practically drooling. Jake reached over and closed Embry's wide open gaping mouth.

"Dude don't need drool on my food." Jake chuckled.

He knew that Bella loved teasing Embry. Normally he wouldn't care but tonight he was having a hard time dealing with the two of them. His mind was still concerned about Bella's odd behavior toward him. All afternoon he watched her for any sign that might clue him on why she was acting awkward with him. He was still totally clueless. He just knew that he was not wrong about his instincts. There was definitely something going on with her. Anytime he grazed up against her she nearly jump out of her shoes.

When they started to sit at the table she made a point to sit on the opposite side of him. Normally she would request to sit by him. So he knew that something was bothering her and it pertained to him.

"So do you want to go Bella?" Embry offered as he gulped for air.

"Nah. Alice is suppose to come over tonight." Bella wrinkled her nose up at the thought of going to a club with the guys.

"Oh. When did she get back in town?" Jake asked surprised he had not heard about Alice's return from Europe. She had been gone for nearly two months. Alice's parents took her to travel with them. Since Alice wasn't working at the moment she agreed to go. Bella was bummed that she would be without her best friend for such a long time. Jake knew she was also jealous because she longed to travel to faraway places.

"Yesterday apparently. I got a message on my phone right before I went to bed. She felt badly for sleeping all day trying to get rid of her jet lag." Bella explained.

Bella knew out of her two girlfriends that Jake didn't care too much for Alice. He felt that Alice was too pushy and was trying to mold Bella into someone she wasn't. Bella often wondered if the real reason that Jake disliked Alice so much was due to her wealthy status. Jake worked hard every day of his life since he came of age to legally work. Alice was given everything she wanted from the second she was born. Bella hated that Jake saw Alice as a spoiled brat. Bella knew that Alice could be obnoxious but she was also very good to Bella. Alice understood her rules. If Alice wanted to be her friend she could not buy her expensive gifts. Bella set this rule into effect right away once they established their friendship. Alice's old friends expected her to buy them things. Bella would argue with her that real friends did not buy friends. They earned and honored them.

Bella was a good influence on Alice. She even managed to get her to shop when there were sales and as much as Alice hated it she forced her to buy from the clearance section. It was hilarious sometimes. Other times it was downright annoying to Bella that Alice did not seem to understand the concept of money and savings. Bella knew that if Alice didn't find a wealthy husband she would be forced to work for all the pretty things she worshiped.

"Must suck." Jake rolled his eyes disgusted with Alice's carefree lifestyle of the rich and famous.

"Stop it Jake. It was her parents who suggested the trip. They all went as a family. You know her father's health has been a bit shaky since he had that heart surgery." Bella sighed sadly as she recalled how close Alice came to losing her father. Bella didn't want to imagine something that serious happening to Charlie. For one they couldn't afford it and secondly Bella knew it would kill her to see her father in such a weakened stage when he had always been one of the strongest people she had ever known.

Jake gave Bella a guilty look before turning his attention back to his fries.

"So what you and the pixie doing tonight?" Embry ask curiously as he gave Bella a sinister grin.

Bella wondered if it was wise to answer that question truthfully when he looked like he was contemplating a plan in his little head.

"I'm not sure." Bella wasn't entirely lying with that statement she told herself.

"You guys could come." Embry smiled happily rubbing his hands together with a scary grin.

"Why?" Bella ask hesitatingly.

"Yeah why?" Jake frowned at Embry. He could not imagine why Embry would want two of their female friends to join them on a night out where they would be trying to hook up with other females.

"Think about it Jake. If we went with two fine ladies like Bella and Alice and they acted like they were interested in us it would make the other ladies there wonder what it was about us that made these two fine ladies so crazy about us. " Embry's eyes lit up with excitement.

Bella and Jake looked at one another and in union burst out laughing.

"Your weird Embry." Bella cried out as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Seriously dude." Jake shook his head as he leaned back in his seat still laughing.

"Why is that weird?" Embry exclaimed giving them both a frustrated glare.

"Why would we pretend to like you guys? And if these females have even one brain cell in their beautiful little heads they would see right through that scheme." Bella replied trying to stop the laughter as she saw it was causing Embry to get upset with them.

"Are you implying that Jake and us are not worthy enough for women like you and Alice?" Embry challenged.

Bella's laughter died instantly. She stared hard at Embry. Of course she didn't think they were better than Jake and his friends. She would never see herself as superior to anyone. It was just the fact that girls like herself and Alice did not go to clubs to pick up guys for a quick romp in the bed. They were classier than that. Okay most of the time.

"I'm not saying that at all. I would never imply we were better than you guys. Look Embry girls at the clubs you guys usually play in have girls that are looking for the same thing your offering to give them. A quick night of sex. Just fun. Alice and I are the type of girls that look for more than that in a guy. We don't share our bodies so easily with every guy who is easy on the eyes." Bella hoped her explanation made some sense to Embry. He was often thick headed. She also hoped it helped alleviate any thoughts that she saw herself as better than him.

"Oh I see. I guess you think that all the girls at these clubs are sluts. You don't think they want everlasting love like you?" Embry ask with a snide tone.

"I don't know Embry!" Bella answered followed behind a frustrated sigh. Apparently her explanation was either not appreciated or understood.

"Then how you can judge them? I mean have you ever gone to one before Bella?" Embry continued to question her.

"Once or twice." Bella looked at Jake for some support. Jake just looked back at her with a blank face.

"I think you should go tonight and see for yourself that a lot of the women who do come are there for more than sex. Hell, most of them seem to be there just to dance and have a good time. Or are you and Alice too good to hang out with guys like us. You know the types that just want to fuck anything that moves." Embry dared Bella.

"Fine." Bella threw her hands up in defeat giving Jake an angry glare.

"Good. You better call Alice and tell her so she is dressed for a club and not some damn tea party." Embry snorted.

Bella glared harder at Jake who finally manage to crack a smile on his empty face.

"You will pay for this." Bella threatened him as she pick up her purse and stomp away from the table.

"Why did you piss her off? I live with her now. I can't just go home to get away from her when she is riled up like this." Jake reach over slapping Embry in the back of his head.

"Sorry. It just bothered me when she made us sound like we were just rutting pigs that thought with our dicks only." Embry explained.

"We are." Jake laughed.

"Yeah, well some of us would love to find a meaningful relationship with a girl that truly gets us. I don't know about you guys but I'm tired of one night stands. " Embry confided.

"Seriously?" Jake was shocked. He thought Embry was happy as a bachelor. Why was he suddenly wanting to be tied down to a girl? What was going on with his friends? First Bella didn't seem to want to be around him and now Embry was telling him he wanted a girlfriend. What else could go wrong in his life he wondered as he left the diner. Was the world going to end in a few days? Would he suddenly win the lottery? It felt like everything was shifting. Like he was living in a different realm.

The drive back home was very quiet.

When they walked into the apartment Jake remembered he wanted to talk to Bella about her strange behavior.

Bella's phone rang.

"Hey. I'm so glad you called." Bella began to chat as she walked into her room closing the door behind her.

Jake knew it would be at least an hour before she got off the phone with Alice. The conversation would start out about Embry's behavior at the diner and then turn to Alice's trip. Sitting down on the sofa he pick up the remote control flipping through channels until he found something decent to watch. After an hour went by he felt his eyes grow tired. Sitting the remote next to him he decided to take a small nap. Hopefully by the time he woke up Bella would be off the phone so he could talk to her before they all went out tonight.

Bella gave Alice the play by play about her conversation at the diner with Embry. Alice agreed that Embry was up to something. Neither of them would dare to believe that Embry could feel insulted by Bella's view of club life. They also agreed they would go out with them and show the boys that the men that normally went to such clubs were just dogs looking for other dogs in heat.

No one that they knew of had ever found Mr. Right at a club. If they found a Mr. Right it was more like a Mr. Right Now.

Alice had a few new outfits from her trip that she was excited to show off to Bella. She even bought one for Bella. She explained it was perfect for her and since Bella had checked on their pets while they were away it was only fair they purchased her something in exchange. Bella relented knowing they were giving her the gift in an act of gratitude for her act of kindness. She clean out the stupid kitty litter several times and not to mention walking Esme's poodles every day was not an easy task. The three dogs always wanted to go a different route causing the leashes to wrap around her ankles. She fell a few times before she realized that it was easier and safer for her to walk them one at a time.

Alice promised they would talk about her trip later. She had a few errands to run before she got ready and headed to Bella's place. Bella was excited to see her best friend again. She also made a note not to mention the fact that Edward called her today and mentioned hooking up for dinner later this week. She did not want Alice to get any false sense of importance to this meeting.

When she got off the phone she went to the living room to check on Jake. She knew he was upset with her. It was apparent that he agreed with Embry's view of her idea of clubs and girls since he hadn't made one attempt to help her out with the argument.

She found him on the couch fast asleep. She stood there smiling at him. She wondered if he was having the same erotic dream he had early this morning while she laid next to him? Feeling her body starting to tingle and her core slicked with desire she closed her eyes as she remembered the little peeks she got of Jake's bare backside in the bathroom. Feeling guilty she open her eyes staring at his face. He was definitely a handsome guy. He was also rather sweet looking when he slept she noted. Feeling the cool breeze from the ceiling fan she picked up the white and green striped throw blanket and laid it over Jake's sleeping form.

Yawning she walked back to her room laying across her bed she allowed herself to drift off to sleep. She knew tonight would be a long one. Hopefully the outfit Alice got her, would not only be sexy but comfortable.

Jake woke up feeling groggy as he reached out grabbing his cell phone. Sitting up he listened for any kind of sign of Bella but all he heard was the sound of the television. Looking down he noticed the blanket and knew Bella put it over him. He smiled. It was just like Bella to take care of him. At least that side of her hadn't changed.

Walking into the kitchen he poured himself a glass of water from the tap. He still couldn't believe that Bella caved into Embry's challenge. Would she really follow through and go? She knew how crazy Embry and Collin could be when drank. Why was she so determined to prove her point to Embry about women and their motives for going to a club?

He hated when Bella didn't bow down to challenges. There were many times that he had dealt with the consequences when she lost. The woman was stubborn as hell.

Putting the glass in the sink he made his way to her room. Tapping on the door he waited for a response. Nothing. He tapped a bit louder. Still no answer. Jake held his breath as he open the door just enough to peek inside. Bella was laying on her bed all curled up. She was asleep. Jake hated to wake her up but the guys would be over soon and she would need plenty of time to get ready.

Stepping into her room he cautiously walked to her side. Reaching out he patted her back.

"Bella. Bella darling wake up." Jake push a loosed piece of hair away from her face.

She rubbed her eyes as she started the process of waking up.

Sitting on the edge of her bed he sat staring down at her.

"Bella are you awake?" Jake whispered.

"Yeah." Bella nodded trying to open her eyes. She was still tired.

"It's six o'clock. When is Alice due to arrive?" Jake ask.

"Shit! Six thirty." Bella pulled herself up in the bed stretching her arms above her head.

"I guess losing that golf game really kicked our asses." Jake joked.

"I guess so." Bella agreed as she cracked a smile.

"So you and Alice are seriously going to go with us tonight?" Jake ask with a silly grin on his face.

"Yep. She is up for it. I didn't mean to insult you guys earlier but Embry made me feel like I was acting stuck up about going to clubs. I was not about to let him or anyone else think I was snobby." Bella explained as she let out a long yawn.

"I know you're not." Jake shifted so he was sitting next to her leaning his head against her backboard.

"Then why didn't you defend me?" Bella ask with a hurt tone.

"I was miles away thinking of other stuff. When I realized what you guys were fighting about I knew you could hold your own against him." Jake answered followed by a gentle nudge against her shoulder.

Bella laugh softly. She felt better knowing that his silence did not mean he agreed with Embry.

"Oh. So are you going to help me make Embry regret his words tonight?" Bella pleaded.

"Hey it's not fair for you to ask me to choose sides between my two best friends." Jake cluck his tongue as he playfully scolded her.

"True but just keep in mind you live with this best friend." Bella's eyes flashed him an evil look before her lips curled into a friendly smile.

"Speaking of that I'm not sure if my best friend wants me to live with her." Jake shifted the conversation so fast that Bella had no chance to see it coming.

She frowned at him trying to understand why he would feel like that.

"Are you kidding me?" Bella cried out.

"No. Since you got up this morning you are giving me the impression that your not too keen to be around me." Jake decided to be blunt and straightforward with her. Their friendship went way back and he didn't see any reason he should tiptoe around the problem.

"Shut up Jake!" Bella shoved him hard. She could not believe he was telling her this. Of course she was glad to be living with him. She chose him after all.

"I'm serious Bella." Jake's face showed how serious he felt about the subject.

Bella gulped hard. Her awkwardness with these foreign feelings for Jake were coming across to him in a wrong way. The last thing she ever wanted him to think, was that she didn't like him. She never meant for him to feel like that.

She was going to have figure out how to tell him that it was not about him, without him seeing through her lies. What in the world could she say that would make enough sense without exposing her true feelings? Her mind went blank. She couldn't afford to let Jake know just how incredible it felt to wake up in his arms this morning. Not to mention how horny she was for the rest of the day.

"Jake I swear to you that I do not regret for one second us moving in together. Shoot, we have practically been living at each other houses for years. I promise that if I am acting strangely it has nothing to do with you." Bella reached out lifting his hand and slipping her fingers between his large dark fingers. Squeezing her fingers around his, she felt the warmth of his flesh and soon sparks flew between them.

She needed to make him believe that the two of them had not changed. He must believe they were only friends and that she would always be here to support him. She could not do anything to jeopardize their friendship. Plus she was hoping these strange feelings would fade away. You know like some sort of silly school girl crush.

"Are you sure Bells? I mean when I get near you, you practically flinched. " Jake wasn't about to let go of this so easily. He knew what he felt was not exaggerated.

"If I do…it's because…well…I …maybe it's just me acting stupid somehow." Bella laugh weakly as she leaned against his shoulders. She wanted to prove to him that she could be near him without running away like a big baby.

"I get the stupid part but why? Why do you shy away from my touch? I mean hell Bella we have always hugged and held hands and you never showed any signs of fear or disgust before now?"

"I don't fear you and I am definitely not disgusted by you or your hands." Bella's voice rose as she tried to make that point loud and clear.

Turning to face him she cupped his face between her hands as she stared deep into his dark brown eyes. She hated herself. She had to prove to him that his presence near her was not bothering her like he suspected.

"Are you just saying that?" Jake wanted to believe her. He wanted to believe that she was telling him the truth and that whatever was bothering her had nothing to do with him directly.

"Nope." Bella smiled tenderly at him as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his.

She trembled inwardly. Jake was totally unaware of how such a normal friendly kiss between two friends was causing her heart to skip an extra beat.

Pulling away slowly from him she continued to smile at him, although her head felt dizzy with desire. She swallowed hard as he continued to look her directly in the eyes as if he was testing her somehow.

His hands circled around her wrists as he pulled them away from his face and held them .

"I believe you." Jake smiled with relief.

"Good cause I need to take a shower and you better hope there is enough hot water for you when I get out." Bella laughed as she jump up and raced to the bathroom.

Jake sat there chuckling at her silliness. He knew that she was still bothered about something that she was not confiding in him about but at least he knew that it was not about him personally.

**XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do now nor profit from these characters. I just play with them.

Rating: R-Some mature language and stuff.

Everything Goes: Chapter 4:

Alice knew that Jake wasn't a big fan of hers. For the most part she didn't mind and she accepted the fact that she was high maintenance and Jake hated girls like that. She also knew that Jake would never try to attempt to break up her friendship with Bella. Jake was a smart guy even if he did lack fashion sense. He knew that although she was not his taste in a friend she was for Bella. He would never do anything to harm or cause Bella any ill feelings so if Bella chose to be her friend then he would never step between them. For that Alice was able to withstand his snotty remarks from time to time. Not every time but most of the time. She knew it only prove to Bella that Jake disliked her.

She understood that Jake was a pretty decent guy as far as friends went and he wasn't hard on the eyes but she would never understand why Bella had chosen him to be her roommate. Alice felt slightly insulted when Bella first announced the news to her and Angela. Angela was thrilled for her. Of course Angela had no plans to leave Forks anytime soon so she was never a potential roommate for Bella.

"Look let me tell you now that I truly appreciate the outfit but seriously do you think this is me?" Bella cried out with shock as she held the dress up to her in front of the door length mirror.

"Yes I do. I think it will show the side of you that screams out "I'm a siren". " Alice squealed excitedly.

"Yes, it definitely screams at you but I don't think that is what I hear shouting back at me." Bella replied with a frighten look as she frowned at the dress.

"Oh come on Bella. Live a little. Besides you have to admit that it is perfect for what we have planned for tonight." Alice cock an eyebrow as she brought up why she and Bella were actually going out to the club tonight in the first place. She knew this would help her to persuade Bella to wear the dress.

Alice nearly bought it for herself but then it occurred to her how hot it would look on Bella. Bella was always wearing clothes that hid the woman beneath them. Bella was beautiful and had an amazing body but she rarely showed it or used it to her advantage.

"Try it on first before you give up on it." Alice pleaded batting her long eyelashes.

Bella laugh softly. She knew that Alice was not going to let go easily with this battle. So she caved in and put the dressed on. A few minutes later she stood in front of the same mirror with the dress actually on her body. She had to admit it was sexy.

"I say we keep your hair down but we have to straighten it. " Alice open a small box that held a pair of serious "come fuck me hard" high heels. The dress was hot enough but with the shoes too she was definitely screaming for all eyes on her. It barely covered her ass. Still, if their plans were to be successful tonight they had to make all the guys including Jake and his friends desire them. Once they got their full attention and their tails wagging they would take their choice of the best looking guys home with them. Then Alice and Bella would prove to the guys that whom ever they were with would never call them again.

Clubs were not the suitable location to meet the love of your life and they were going to prove that to Embry once and for all.

"Okay lets do it." Bella let out a long breath as she told herself that she could pull this off.

Alice clapped her hands happily.

Bella nearly fainted at the size of heels as she placed them on her feet . Both of them knew how clumsy she was in flats much less a pair of heels that would give her at least three inches of extra height.

"I thought you wanted me to be sexy not deadly!" Bella winced.

"Oh come on you can do it. I will be wearing a pair as well." Alice unzipped the bag she had brought with her own outfit for the night. Where Bella would be wearing black for the evening Alice was wearing fire truck red. They were definitely going to get some attention tonight. Bella just hoped that they manage to do what they set out to do and stay out of trouble. They were going to make a few mouths drop and every dick to turn rock hard when they saw the two of them together dressed in these sexy garments.

"How long are the girls going to take to get here?" Embry sighed with a cocky grin on his face.

He suspected that Bella had gotten scared and back out. Either that or Alice who was definitely snooty as all get out refused to go with Bella tonight. Either way he would have bragging rights when he saw Bella next. He was loving his victory until a second later he felt the guys next to him literally gasping for air.

Turning his head slowly looking at the front door of the club he watched as Alice step inside first. She had on a killer red dress and some shoes that made her legs look incredibly sexy. Embry could practically envision those legs wrap around his waist. Then when his eyes landed on her face he felt his dick grow so hard he thought he was going to bust a nut in his pants. Her lips were painted a glossy red. OH if he could get a ring of red like that around his manhood he knew the guys would envy him for years to come.

Just when he thought his head had exploded off of his shoulders he saw Bella strolling in right behind her. Her head was held high. She had her hair straighten so it fell down the center of her back. Embry could see the color of her eyes from across the room. She had eyeliner on that highlighted them so they practically glowed like a fire.

When his eyes lowered to her body he lost his footing and almost fell flat on his face. Collin grabbed him as all of their mouths fell flat to the ground. The dress that Bella wore if you could call it that cling to every curve on her body. She was wearing a pair of shoes that were similar to Alice's but black. Embry was blown away. He could not believe their sweet Bella was dressed like a woman of the night. She was absolutely stunning. Each step she took her hips swayed with the beat of the music as she glanced around the club. When her eyes found his her sweet lips curled into a wicked grin.

Jake was returning from the bar with their drinks. This round was on him. He saw the guys standing by their table wearing some strange expressions. He wondered what had stunned them so that they looked almost like statues standing so still with their faces locked in a bizarre expression. Turning to look behind him he saw Alice approaching him. He snorted as he rolled his eyes. It was just like Alice to make an entrance but when she winked him as she past him he was a bit unnerved. Turning back again behind him he saw she had brought a friend with her. His lips curled into a predatory grin as he felt his stomach clench up with anticipation of meeting and getting closer to this friend. The woman had a smoking body. Her breasts were barely contained inside the small dress. He stared at how it rode as she walked toward him. He wondered how easy it would be to slip a hand underneath that leather material and stroke her kitty.

As she drew closer Jake felt the bottle of beer in his hand slipping from his grip. The hot ass vixen friend that he assumed was some other friend, than Bella, was actually Bella.

"What the hell Bella." Jake gasped for air just as the bottle came crashing down to the ground a few inches from her feet. Bending down to pick up the shards of glass he caught a glimpse of the set of heels. Glancing up his eyes roamed up her slim legs. When his eyes reached the hem of her dress he thought he caught a peek of black thongs. Jake nearly cut himself on a piece of glass that he had begun to grip as he struggled to fight off the lust that was boiling in his blood as he stared at his best friends fine ass body.

What was going on with her? He could not believe that Bella had let Alice dress her like that. He knew that Bella had not chosen that outfit by herself. In fact he knew she would never buy a dress like that. He knew this was either a borrowed dress of Alice's or a gift from her. God, he hated when Alice got her claws in Bella.

Of course from a guys perspective Bella did look pretty damn yummy in that dress. In fact he glanced around and noticed not only his friends were salivating but just about every guy in the damn club had their eyes glued on Alice and Bella.

The cute waitress that had flirted like hell with him the moment he step inside of the club came bouncing down to help him clean up his mess.

"Oh honey I will get that. Go get another drink. Tell them its on Maven." The tall lanky blonde flash him a smile that revealed her beautiful white teeth. He would have normally been interested in a girl like her. She was sweet and pretty. But at the moment he was still trying to figure out what he was going to do about Bella dressed like that. No good could come from that outfit. It screamed out for men to touch it or to be tempted to want to touch it. He just hoped Bella and Alice's fun did not cause them any unnecessary trouble like a bar fight.

"You don't have to do that." Jake smiled gently at her.

When he got up he saw that Bella had managed to walk past him and stood in front of Embry with her hands on her hips. He knew that Embry was no doubt whizzing in his pants at this point.

"So Embry I am here. I wanted to make sure I look the part." Bella turn around seductively in front of the guys.

"Part of what? Part of my heart." Collin whistled as he rubbed his hands nervously up and down his thigh while he licked his lips like a starving mutt.

Jake wanted to punch him. Collin was hoping to get a piece of Bella and there was no way in hell Jake would allow any of his friends to ever sleep with Bella. He loved them and he cared for her. There was no way he could handle them telling him about sexual trysts with his other best friend. It was too morbid to even considered. Bella was like his little sister. He would kick their slimy asses if they laid even one hand on her. Of course if she pursued them then he would have to refrain from breaking their hands unless she said otherwise. He wasn't going to be too protective of her. He knew that irritated her when guys acted like she was a damsel in distress.

"Sorry Collin but you can't have a part of this." Bella pressed her lips together as she gave him a fake smile.

"Why not?" Collin whined.

"Because I told Embry I was here to find true love. I mean after all he said that this was the sort of place a girl could find love and not a one night stand." Bella cocked an eye brow as her eyes slung daggers at Embry. She knew she was already winning this challenge with Embry and it had to be pissing him royally off. She felt good. Hell, she felt like she was on top of the world when she felt all eyes on her. For once they were admiring her. She felt exhilarated. Then Jake walked up giving her a look that told her that he did not agree with her choice of outfit. She felt her high deflate like someone had pop her balloon. Why was he always acting like her damn big brother? Why couldn't he let her have fun? After all if she was any other woman he would be on top of her. She knew that Jake was just as much a dog as the rest of his friends. She had overhead many conversations with the guys that Jake could nail just about anything he wanted too. It irk her that he was allowed to be a horny guy and she was expected to stay at home every night and be the good girl.

Well, tonight she was going to be anything but good she decided. Looking at Alice her eyes sparkled with the mischief she had planned.

"Where is my drink?" Bella ask Jake directly as she stared him straight in the eyes.

"I will get it." Quil offered as he practically ran across the room to the bar. A second later when he realized he had not ask her what she wanted he came running back. The guys were laughing their asses off at him. Bella gave them a cold look before giving a much sweeter smile for Quil.

Bella felt her confidence slipping away as she gave Alice a nervous look.

"Quil get us both a shot of tequila." Alice ordered politely and even added a wink to her order causing Quil's cheeks to burn red.

"Got it." Quil walked away this time slower but you could see he was anxious to get the girls their drinks.

"What are you planning?" Jake grabbed Bella's upper arm as he pulled her away from the crowd. The guys were eyeing Alice hungrily as they made small talk with her.

"Nothing. I came to dance and have a good time." Bella lied through her teeth.

"Don't give me that innocent look Bella. I know you. You and Alice did not come here dressed like that just to dance." Jake growled.

"Excuse me? This is what you guys said girls do." Bella snapped at him as she pulled her arm away with him glaring equally back at him.

"Fine. Don't expect me to save you when you get into trouble." Jake warned her as he walked back to the table.

Bella wondered why he was really so pissed off that she was dressed like this? It wasn't like he wasn't use to seeing girls half naked at a club. Pushing her hair back off of her shoulders she noticed that several guys were smiling at her. She flashed them each a smile before returning to the table with the gang.

Seven shots later Bella found herself on the dance floor shaking her ass off. She was enjoying this feeling of pure freedom. She was out having a good time and she had no worries in this world. Her life felt complete. Her dance partner was an attractive guy named Riley. He had some moves that made her feel slightly dirty. She let him grab her waist as he pressed his pelvis up against her. She felt the hard mold of his dick in his tight pants. She gasp for a second before she lifted her head to look in his eyes. It was clear that he liked what he saw and was touching. Bella's heart beat flutter. This man was cute and from the few minutes she had spoke to him before he invited her to the dance floor she knew he was also intelligent. She was impressed with him. He dressed nicely without looking like he was trying hard. His dirty blonde hair was spiked up. His hazel eyes were a soft shade and gave you the impression he was safe to be around.

Riley was already her eighth dance partner for the night. She danced with each of the guys except Jake. He didn't appear to even notice she was in the room. Instead he was doing his own thing with his own small fan club of women who kept trying to tempt him with a dance or more. Bella spotted the waitress giving him her number. Bella felt the urge to scratch her eyes out. Remembering that she had no rights to Jake beyond friendship she drank two more shots to get herself out of the jealous funk.

She was here to have a good time. She was here to prove a point to Embry. She could score a guy as easy as they could score with a girl. She was also going to point out that guys at bars don't call up like they say they will and start up serious relationships with girls they shared a one night stand with.

She just hoped she found the courage to complete the deed at the end of the night. Normally this would not be an issue but now that she and Jake were room mates it felt odd to go back to their place and sleep with someone. She reminded herself that Jake was going to do that exact thing if not tonight eventually it would happen. How would she deal with that? How would she be able to bare hearing the sounds of lovemaking coming from his room? She felt her heart ripping at the thought of Jake making love to another woman.

She shouted at herself to stop it. This was one of the reasons she was here. She could not wait until later this week for Edward to give her some release. Nope tonight was as good as any.

Riley's smile made Bella relax. She knew that she was going to be okay. She was going to end these maddening lustful feelings she was having toward Jake tonight no matter what it took to get rid of them.

Jake tried not to keep his eyes glued on Bella. He knew it would piss her off. He did not want to give the other guys the wrong impression. If they thought he had a claim on Bella then she would not get hit on. He knew she would think she was not sexy enough. Hell he not only knew she was sexy now he also knew she was capable of just about anything while he watched her dance in those life threatening heels of hers. It was strange that while intoxicated she seem to be less clumsy. When he caught a glimpse of her shaking and grinding her ass against Collin his blood pressure hit the roof. When had Bella learned to dance like that?

It irked him to see her dirty dancing with his closest friends but he also felt less stressed about it. He knew that none of them would dare to touch or go too far with her. They respected Bella. They also knew how much she meant to him. It was the strangers that gave him the most difficulty to endure.

He didn't know the other guys and what their intentions were. He was starting to see Bella's point about these clubs. He was positive that most of the guys who were purchasing Bella drinks and flirting their asses off were not exactly drawn to her for her award winning personality.

"Oh my God its our song!" Alice shouted as she threw back another shot before grabbing Bella's hand and leading her back on the dance floor.

Beyonce was blaring on the speakers. Jake watched as Bella moved her hips to the beat of the music. Her arms were above her head locked in a O shape as she moved her hips back and forth in a circular motion.

Jake laugh as he realized which Beyonce song this was. Get your Freakum Dress on. Seeing on how the two of them were indeed wearing dresses that had freaked Jake out it was the idea song choice.

As he sipped on his drink he felt a warm hand reach out and grab his wrist. He look at the intruder and saw a beautiful woman standing before him wearing a dress similar to the one that Bella wore. Her hair was a light shade of brown and her eyes were a darker shade than Bella's. She was also petite like Bella. It occurred to him that he was comparing this woman to Bella. Why would he do that?

"Can I help you?" Jake asked as he licked his lips.

"Maybe. I know I can help you." She replied with a voice that sounded heavenly to his ears. He had no doubt that he could take this sweet number in the men's bathroom and have his way if he desired it. Instead he found himself searching the dance floor for Bella. He couldn't stop himself. He seem to want to just look at her tonight. He wasn't sure if it was due to the fear that she might get herself in a bind or if it was possible that she look so damn amazing that he found her attractive in a way that was not brotherly.

That last thought scared him senseless. They were past the crush development in their friendship. They were two grown people who shared a close bond between them. It was too late to take their relationship down a more deeper and intimate nature. It would ruin everything between them if it ended badly. No, he could not allow that to happen to them. He never wanted to lose her. He would just have to keep this new sexual awakening for Bella a secret and keep it hidden so she was never aware of it.

"Oh I'm sure I could." Jake's voice was deep and sensual as he flashed her his winning smile.

He watched her chest heave up and down as she scooted up closer to him. Her breasts were pressed up against his upper arms.

Bella was having a blast until she spotted Jake with some sleazy looking girl. Her dancing slowed down as she watched Jake make a move on the tramp. She felt her nails cutting the skin in the palm of her hands as she struggled to hold back the anger that she felt like she was drowning in. She could not do anything about this she told herself. She had no claim on Jake. If she made a scene it would not only make him aware of her growing desire for him but it would also clue in all of his friends. She was not about to give them anything more to teased her unmercifully about.

She glanced around until her eyes landed on Riley who was standing next to Collin half listening to him while his eyes stayed glued on her. She knew he would do wild things to her if she allowed him. Taking a deep breathe she strolled off the dance floor while making her way to the table. Embry was by her side in a heartbeat with another shot glass in his hand as he extended it to her.

"Are you having a good time Bella? You sure do look like you're having fun dancing." He emphasized the last word.

"Oh I am. I will have more fun when I choose who to go home with." Bella hoped her words were loud enough for Jake to hear. She wanted to see if he responded to this. She knew that Jake was protective of her as it was but she wondered what he would do if he saw her leave with a stranger. Would he allow her to go? Would he stop her? Would he try to talk her out of it? So many questions swirled around in her already inebriated head.

"Are you serious?" Embry looked shocked.

"Of course I am. I told you that guys are here for one thing only. I'm not a cock tease Embry. I am going to prove to you that after I have sex with a random stranger he will never call me again." Bella's words were a bit slurred at the end of her statement as she threw her head back drinking the bitter tequila.

"Lemon." Bella made a disgusted face until Embry handed her the lemon. She sucked on it so hard that when she took it out of her mouth there was nothing left to it.

"Damn girl you can suck." Embry cried out.

Jake's head whipped around staring at both of them. Bella just laughed loudly. Embry shrug his shoulders and gave Jake a look that said "what".

"Embry I am a woman. I think you guys have forgotten that." Bella placed her hands on both sides of his firm shoulders as she grazed her body against his.

"I..well…you might have a point." Embry gulped loudly.

"I do have a point Embry. I will prove to you that I can follow through on a challenge." Bella whispered in Embry's ear as her lips grazed the side of his ear causing him to suck in on his lower lip as his hands circled around Bella's waist.

Jake forgot about the hot little number who was offering to service him as soon as he wanted to leave the club. He was debating on letting her walk out of here with someone else.

Bella placed a soft kiss on Embry's cheek before walking away from him. She knew she had left him wanting more than a whisper from her.

She flashed Jake a rebellious smile. He wasn't sure how to respond. He knew that Bella was getting drunk. He also knew she was going to be stupid enough to do something that she would regret tomorrow. He debated on whether he should stop her or let her suffer the consequences. After all he was not her father he was just her friend.

"You can't seem to keep your eyes off of her?" The girl who told him her name was Shana looked upset at him.

"Who?" Jake pretended to be clueless to her accusation.

"Please Jake. It's clear that you're worried about her." Shana snorted.

"We are just roommates. I don't want her to get hurt." Jake explained.

"Roommates. Okay if you say so." Shana patted Jake on the chest before giving him a sad smile and walking back to the table where she had been sitting with some girlfriends.

"Damn it Bella." Jake muttered under his breathe.

His eyes searched for her but he could not locate her. He walked over to Embry who was dancing by himself while glancing at the ladies.

"Where is Bella?" Jake hissed between his clenched jaws.

"I don't know. She said she was going to pick up a stranger and go home with him." Embry replied casually.

Jake nearly choked on his tongue. How could Embry act as if that was perfectly safe and sensible for Bella to do?

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jake demanded as he stared harshly at Embry.

"Yeah. Dude she is a grown woman. She is right we forgot that she is a woman now. She has needs just like you and me." Embry sighed heavily as he watched his best friend go all caveman about Bella sharing a dirty night with a stranger. How many times had he or Jake done the same thing? Bella never shouted or got pissed off at them.

"Bella is a woman. She is also a classy one. Not some everyday whore. We got to find her. Knowing her she will pick some guy that is a freaking psycho." Jake roared as Embry reluctantly followed him.

Jake located Alice who was flirting her ass off with some stranger that Jake had never laid eyes on before.

"Alice, sorry." He apologized to the guy for intruding on his private conversation with Alice.

"What Jake." Alice giggled as she wiggled her hips.

"Where is Bella?" Jake ask as he continue to look around the room.

"Oh she went to the bathroom and then…let me see…oh Riley took her." Alice answered continuing to giggle like a hyena.

"Riley? He took her to the bathroom or somewhere else?" Jake ask as he grew worried.

"All I know is that Bella said she always wanted to have bathroom sex. So I would say bathroom." Alice replied.

"Bathroom sex?" Jake cried out. His heart was pounding against his chest. He rushed through the crowd to locate the restrooms. He prayed he got there in time. He could not imagine his Bella having sex with a random stranger in a stall here at the club. Of course he reminded himself that he had just considered doing the same thing earlier this evening with Shana. He could not be disgusted by the notion but he was shocked that Bella would even consider such a thing. Once again he was hit with the thought that this was not the Bella he grew up with. His Bella would never dressed so provocatively nor have sex with a stranger in a public place.

Yeah, Bella was going through something and he just hoped he discovered what that was and soon before she gave him a nervous breakdown.

Bella felt his warm breath on her face as he pressed her against the cold brick wall behind her. She knew she was acting impulsively but she could not stop herself. Closing her eyes she saw Jake's face pop in intruding on her fantasy with this stranger.

She was being kissed by Riley and it was everything she imagined it would be like. Her body came alive, hips tingled, her nipples hardened. Sadly she knew deep down it was not due to Riley entirely. No she was still seeing Jake's face behind her closed eyes.

She felt her emotions tumbling in several directions. On one hand she felt rebellious and carefree on the other she wished it was someone elses hands sliding up her legs and creeping up her short dress. She wished she could feel Jake's fingers as they grazed across her silky black panties. She wished it was Jake who was moaning into her mouth as they kissed passionately.

She twined her fingers in his hair and kissed him back, fighting against her own brain to push Jake's face out of her mind. His finger push the thin material aside as it rubbed against her silky nub causing her to cry out. His finger move up, down, and around in this pattern making her hips thrust up against his hand. She was going to explode any second. It had been so long since someone besides herself had touch her there. His kiss deepened as she held onto him until she reached her climax.

Riley released her mouth as he stared into her eyes. Bella knew that he would want more than this. He would expect some form of release as well. It then hit her like a tidal wave. She could not do it. Not tonight. Not here. Not like this. She was better than this.

"Would you like to go somewhere else?" Riley's voice was raw with desire as he placed soft kisses down the sides of her neck.

"I…maybe…" Bella was trying to focus but his lips were making her body ache. She needed release. She needed to get Jake out of her head.

"Bella are you in here?" Jake called out as he slam open the men's bathroom door. Several men glared at him as they nearly pissed on themselves from his sudden intrusion.

"Shit." Bella bit down on her lower lip as she looked at Riley with frustration in her eyes.

"He will kill us both." Bella warned him.

Riley frowned at her as he took his hands off of her and took a step back.

"I didn't think you were here with anyone?" He looked pissed.

"He's not my boyfriend. He is my roommate but he is protective of me." Bella explained with a long sigh.

"Oh." Riley felt a little bit relieved but thought it was odd that a room mate would go in search of her in the men's restroom. If it had been a female roommate he could understand it more but a guy would surely know that now was not the time to intrude on them.

"Bella!" Jacob growled as he open each stall that was closed.

"You better go first." He suggested.

"Yeah, sorry." Bella was totally embarrassed.

"Jake what are you doing?" Bella demanded as she step out of the stall with her hands on her hips glaring at him with disgust.

"Me? What about you? Get your ass out here now." Jake demanded as he grabbed her wrist yanking her out of the restroom. Bella nearly tripped as he dragged her behind him.

"Jake that was not funny! I was having fun." Bella pouted like a five year old as she crossed her arms around her chest.

"I bet you were." Jake shook his head as he looked at her like he was about to spank her.

"Jake, come on that was not fair and you know it. How many times have you taken a woman in one of those stalls and screwed her senseless?" Bella demand as tears began to fill her eyes.

She knew that there had been plenty of women who had the priviledge of knowing what it was like to be in Jake's arms. It hurt her terribly to know she would never be one of those women.

"Bella you're not that kind of woman." Jake reminded her as his hands reach out gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Yes I am. I could be." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Why? Why would you suddenly want that?" Jake cried out exasperated.

"Jake I have needs too. How long do you think it has been since I've had someone in my bed?" Bella's cheek were slightly red but she was not about to let her shyness stop her from getting her point across to Jake.

"I don't know? I …is that what this is ABOUT? Your horny?" Jake whispered as he leaned his head down to keep their conversation as private as possible with them being in a crowded club.

"Yes. I am going crazy Jake. I feel like I am about to climb the walls. When I look at you ….just let me go." Bella yanked away from his grip and stormed off toward the table with the rest of the gang.

Jake wondered what she meant by that last part. "When I look at you?" What happens when she looks at him? What was going on in that crazy head of hers? He knew that her break up with Edward had been several months back. Still that did not seem like a long time for her to go without sex to drive her this insane. Was it? Was it possible that Bella was a nympho and had hidden that side from him?

He was about to head toward her when Riley approached him wearing a guilty smile on his face.

"Hey I am so sorry if she is your girl. She told me she had no boyfriend." Riley apologised.

Jake could see that Riley was truly sincere about it. He also thought it was rather brave of Riley to approach him at all after the scene he had made in the restroom.

"She doesn't. I just watch her like a hawk. She is my best friend and I am really close to her father. I promised him that I would keep her out of trouble. Normally she isn't like this." Jake answered with a polite smile.

"She is amazing dude. I don't mean amazing in just about what we did in the bathroom. I mean, she is a great girl. She gave me her number. Is it okay if I call her?" Riley ask with a nervous smile.

"Sure." Jake bit down on his tongue hard. He wanted to tell the guy no. He felt his stomach turn sour at the thought of Bella letting this guy touch her. He wanted to tell him to stay away from Bella but when he remembered how her eyes had filled with tears when he embarrassed her he knew he owed her.

"Thanks." Riley patted Jake on the shoulders and then walked away.

It occurred to him that Bella had just done something sexual with this guy. What had she possibly done to make Riley want to call her? He knew they were not in there long enough to have had sex. Then it occurred to him that if Riley did call and Bella and they started a romance it would help Embry's argument that it was possible to find love in a place filled with alcohol, raunchy music, and horny people. Bella would hate that. Bella would be livid. He smiled bitterly.

Jake watched as Collin slipped his arm around Bella's waist leading her back to the dance floor. Jake shook his head angrily. He had to get her home and soon before he ended up beating every one of his friends asses tonight.

**XXX**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Rating: A small lemon ahead. Beware

A/N: Please keep in mind this is a mixture of a repost as well as some changes to the original story line. It isn't one of my best written fictions but it's so funny to re-read and wonder what the hell I was thinking when I wrote it. LOL. Just wanted to warn you, I'm completely aware of the possibility of mistakes and I apologize for it. Xoxo A

Everything Goes: Chapter 5

Jake began to drank heavily to prevent himself from worrying too much about Bella and her unpredictable behavior. He was starting to feel a good buzz. Several women had been rubbing up all over him. It was much easier than he imagined, to politely reject their offers. Bella was the only woman he planned on taking home tonight. He began to laugh as he watched her slip out of her shoes. She was complaining that her feet were too sore. It was less than a hour from closing time, so she lasted far longer than he would have betted on.

Alice took off with a guy she seemed quite interested in. Although Bella received many phone numbers she also received quite a few offers for some guilt free sexual activity but luckily for him she rejected those offers.

She stuck her tongue out at Embry and reminded him that these men didn't know one valuable thing about her and only wanted her for her body. Embry was accepting defeat pretty graciously as long as Bella dance with him.

Jake prayed that this night did not redirect Embry's crushed toward Bella. He hated the thought of having to listen to Embry go on and on about Bella. Jake knew that Bella liked Embry but she was not about to fall in love with him. She knew him too well. There was a time that she confessed how she found his friends attractive but because they were his friends she would never dare act out on her attraction. He was overwhelmed with relief.

She was his girl. He prided himself in being her best friend. He liked the way the guys envied him when Bella took good care of him. He did the same for her. He adored her. She was one special lady in his eyes and in his heart.

The more he drank the more he also noticed how beautiful and sexy she had become. She was no longer the little tom boy that wore scratches on her knees, with her hair pulled back and her famous flannel button up shirts. Nope, now she wore clothing that enhanced her body and showed the world that she was blessed with a few curves in the right places.

When she laughed it was genuine. There was nothing fake about Bella. She was the real McCoy. She wasn't a complete pushover either. She was pretty reasonable with her temper but when hurt or pushed in a corner her little tiger claws would sprout out. He had been on the receiving end a time or two and he knew how sharp she kept those bad boys.

He could not take his eyes off of her while she was on the dance floor. It just blew him away when he saw her dancing so provocatively. She was so sensual, full of confidence, and carefree. It was incredible to watch. Where had this Bella been hiding all of his life?

Bella ran up to Jake when she heard them announce the club would be closing shortly.

"Come on dance with me." Bella pleaded as she bounced up and down. Jake noted that if she kept doing that her perky breasts might pop out of that revealing dress.

"Okay." Jake sighed heavily as he let her lead him to the dance floor.

When the music began to play he felt unsure of where to put his hands exactly. This was a first for him. He normally could touch Bella without even second thinking about how it might look to others but suddenly he felt out of place with her. She took his hands while smiling so sweetly at him and placed them on her hips as she began to sway with the music. Jake gulped hard. His hands began to knead in her hips as he moved closer to her. His heart was racing. His lips curled into a devilish smile when he watched her eyes light up with a spark of mischief. He knew she was enjoying teasing him. After all he was the only guy she had not tempted with a dance this evening. He knew he was her last conquest. Two could play at this game.

His hand roamed freely up her backside where he found her exposed flesh. Her eyes lit up excitedly as she wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her hardened nipples against his chest. Jake felt his manhood stiffen. He was terrified at how his body was reacting to Bella. She was his friend. He wasn't suppose to have sexual fantasies about her. It was perverse.

Yet when she leaned her head back exposing a perfect view of her breasts he could not take his eyes off of them. He gulped hard as he allowed his mind to wondered what it would be like to touch them. Would she like his touch? Would she be horrified by it? He had never doubted his skills before but this was a different sort of woman in his arms. This was his Bella. His sweet, moody, clumsy, and special friend.

Feeling her hand squeezing around his neck. Her tongue darted out licking her lips as her eyes grew dark with desire. His body grew taut and tense with a medley of fear and desire. He wanted to taste those lips and drown in her eyes. She was beautiful. She was erotic. She was everything he could ask for in a woman.

Stepping on her tiptoes she pressed her lips against Jake's. His first reaction was to pulled away and laugh at her drunken state. He knew she would never dare to make such a bold move toward him if she was sober. Would she?

Instead of reacting the way his brain demanded he gave in to his bodies demands and kissed her back. The kiss was filled with the utmost desire. His hand reach down pulling her leg up so that his manhood was pressed up against her core. He allowed himself to grind against her. The friction was maddening. Both were stimulated from the force of their bodies rubbing up against one another. They were lost in the moment. Both allowing themselves to explore a different side of one another.

His eyes narrowed as he watched her. Pleasure mingled with amazement and desire on her expressive features. Her body burned and begged for more. She kissed him again. This time she put her heart in it. Jake's heart was pounding. His whole body was on fire. She was crying out with pleasure as her hands pulled on the root of his hairs. It was painful. It was exciting. It was amazing to him.

Both were so caught up in the moment that neither realized the music had stopped and people were leaving the crowded dance floor.

It wasn't until Embry shouted for Jake to get his hands off Bella that he open his eyes. Wide open. He had just kissed his best friend. What the hell was wrong with him? He let her leg go as he took several steps back staring in disbelief at Bella who seem to be looking at him as if she did not want to stop. She seriously was giving him the look that said take me home and make me scream. He knew that look all too well. Plenty of women had given him that look all night. But to see it on Bella's face looking at him was hard to comprehend. She never before shown any signs of desire for him before tonight. Hell, she use to tell him he was too beautiful for her. Where was this coming from? Was she just drunk? She did mention earlier that she was horny as hell. Maybe between the drunken state and the horniness she was unaware of what she was doing and who she was doing it with. He just knew she would hate him tomorrow if he caved in and did something that they might not ever recover from.

How could he sleep with her and still remain just friends? Sure he had heard of people who had friends with benefits but he and Bella and never been in that category before tonight.

"Dude it looked like you guys were kissing." Embry shouted at Jake with a smug grin plastered across his face.

Bella sensed Jake's embarrassment for nearly being caught making out with her. She felt like shit. She knew she been the one to make the first move. But she knew he was just as caught up in the moment as her. This was an awkward situation and guilt washed over her as she thought about the guys giving him a hard time about it. Needing to fix this as quickly as possible she flew over to Embry and threw her arms around him. Without hesitation she kissed him square on the lips. Hoping they would just think that she was so damn drunk she didn't care who she was kissing and therefor they wouldn't be left to wonder if she and Jake were lying to them about their status.

Jake felt like someone had just thrown a bucket of artic cold ice water over his head. How could she kiss him earlier with so much desire and then turn around and kiss Embry? Was this a game? Was she this far gone drunk? All he knew for certain in his heart that for a few moments he had truly considered taking Bella home and giving her what she yearned for. If she needed someone to scratch her itch, he was more than willing to be that guy. It would be a sacrifice he was willing to make. Screwing her senseless until the Bella he knew returned to him and sadly they would no doubt put it behind them as a one time mistake.

Now watching her kiss Embry he felt like a complete idiot. Bella was not attracted to him personally. She was just plum horny like she had said earlier.

He yanked Bella off of Embry when he spotted Embry's hands lowering to grab a hold of her firm ass.

"Let's go Bella." Jake's voice roared as he yanked her out of Embry's grip.

"Hey no fair." Embry cried out.

"She is drunk Embry. It means nothing to her." Jake glared furiously at his friend.

Bella's eyes stared up at Jake as it dawn on her that was how Jake took what they had shared on the dance floor. Nothing. Just a horny drunk girl making out with any available guy. She felt her heart breaking. If he seriously thought that was what she had been experiencing with him then she knew there was no way he would ever believe her that she was truly and stupidly falling in love with her best friend.

Bella sat quietly in the passenger side of her car while he drove them home. She managed to take a small nap by the time they arrived. Jake open her door to help her out. Even if he was a bit unnerved by her behavior at the club he was still a gentleman and her friend. He placed her arm around his shoulder as he help her into the apartment.

Bella felt a bit groggy but her body was humming from the close contact of their bodies. She felt like weeping. She wanted Jake. She wanted him so damn bad. She just did not know how to tell him that without facing rejection. She suspected that Jake had been turned on by her tonight. His stiff cock against her truly signal just how attracted he felt. She also knew from the way he kissed her. He did not kiss her like a friend would. They had shared plenty of pecks on the lips in the past. This went way beyond that. No, he was definitely desiring her.

So what now? What should she do? Should she just go to bed and pretend in the morning to feel ashamed for her actions? She could always use the drunk card for a plausible excuse.

Or she could try to go further with him. She could see just how far she could push him before she had to pull that card out. How far would he go with her? How much would she dare to do in order to find some release and to feel Jake buried deep inside of her? Could she do it? Would it hurt him if she started such a thing and then stopped? Would he even care? Would he just find it amusing in the morning? Would he just chalk it up to a night of regret from too many drinks? Could she bear it if he did?

Jake guided her to her room. He sat her shoes down on the floor as he lifted her hips up on the bed. He stared down at her. Her eyes were mid closed as she smiled curiously at him.

"You are drunk." Jake chuckled softly.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Bella teased.

Bella sat up in the bed abruptly when she saw him turn away from her and walk toward the door.

"Jake help me out of this." Bella pleaded frustrated.

Jake turn staring at her with eyes that pleaded with her not to ask that of him.

"Please." Bella whispered.

"Bella." Jake's voice was hoarse with raw desire as he contemplated the consequences if he follow through with her request. Normally he would do anything she ask of him without hesitation but this was not a normal request. She wanted him to undress her. Could he do that and not touch her? Could he seriously look at her naked sexy body and still remain just friends with her. Was that possible? He doubted it. Yet when he saw the hunger in her eyes as she began to push the straps off of her shoulders he knew he was doomed.

Pulling her up and placing her gently on the floor next to the bed he turn her around. His hands shook as he unzipped her dress. He stared at her backside. His lips began to act on their own accord as he placed delicate kisses down her spine as he push the dress away from her body until it reached her hips. He felt her body tremble beneath his touch. His cock was so hard he was seriously aching. He wondered if someone could die from blue balls?

He knew this was the moment he could walk away and salvage their friendship. He could let her finish undressing herself and nothing would change between them. He watched as his hands reached around cupping her perky breasts. Her head leaned against his chest as she whimpered softly wrapping her arms around his neck holding him against her while his thumbs flick against the harden and sensitive nipples.

His head lowered down to her bare shoulder nipping on it. Bella back up pressing her ass hard against his swollen cock.

"Yesss….pleassee…" She whined as she closed her eyes savoring each sensation that his hands were creating in her body. Every nerve was sparking and shooting out sweet pleasurable vibrations.

Jake felt hot combustible need soar through him. Why was she doing this to him? When did things change between them? How could he have not seen her desire before tonight? Was this just a side affect from her drinking too much? He had not been around her when she drank in the past. In fact she rarely ever drank at all now that he thought about it. Was it possible that Bella just became extremely horny when she got drunk?

Her hands kneaded the skin on his neck as she moved her ass around his pelvis in a slow circular motion. He closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate on what was best for Bella. He knew at this moment he could make love to her and still remain just her friend but he wasn't sure if Bella had that amount of maturity. She was not exactly experienced in the sex department. Well, not that he was aware of. He only knew of a handful of men she had sex with. Still, he knew that this was a boundary once crossed there was no return.

His hands roamed up and down her bare front. He wanted so damn badly to turn her around so he could look at her breast upclose. He found himself suddenly curious about what they might look like. Would they look like he had imagine when he was a horny teenager? He pinch a nipple with just enough pressure to make her cry out as she turn her head to the side and pulling at his neck so she could kiss him.

The kiss was mind blowing. There was no doubt in his mind that Bella wanted him. She was a little vixen. Sure back in the day when he had a small crush on her he always wondered what she would be like between the sheets. Now he had an opportunity to discover the truth for himself. The million dollar question that held him back was, could he live with himself for taking advantage of her in this state of being?

Bella freed one of her hands as it ghosted down to reach around his hardness above the tight material of his pants. She felt her stomach go into overdrive as she move up and down the length of him. He had truly grown into a big boy. She felt her knees weakening as she let her hands wander up and down mentally measuring his size and girth.

She heard her moans echo into his mouth. She was in heaven. Jake was everything she could hope for in a lover. She was starting to learn the boy was not bragging about his sexual skills he was simply stating the truth. Yep. She knew now he was one hell of a man and she wanted all that he had to offer a girl like herself.

After all friends should share. What Jake had in those pants Bella wanted to play with. She wanted to do all sorts of naughty things with it.

Jake heard his own moans as Bella stroked him. He was definitely enjoying this side of Bella. His hands slid down to her waist as he pulled hard on the tight material pulling it down to her small ankles. Kneeling down his face was directly in front of her ass where a small black string set between her round firm ass cheeks.

Bella stood there panting. Her heart was going berserk. She closed her eyes enjoying every sensation. Enjoying the anticipation. She felt like she was going to burst into flames if he did not continue to touch her. She wondered if someone could die from "want"? Was that possible? She would know soon if he did not touch her further.

His hands reach up cupping each cheek of her ass like he had her breasts earlier. Biting down on his lower lip hard he fought to stay calm. He did not want to move to fast. He want to savor each step with her. Each touch. Each moan. He wanted to remember this forever. There was no doubt that he would never get this golden opportunity again for the rest of his life.

Bella cupped her breast as she fondle herself waiting on his next move.

Jake lean in closer and took a small nip at her bare ass. Bella's eyes flew open as she gasped. She could not believe he was biting her ass. She had never had anyone do that to her before. She liked it.

He leaned over to the other cheek and repeated his actions. Bella gasped loudly again.

Jake hook his fingers into the thin string on her hips as he pulled them down gradually with such slow motion. He was enjoying watching her tremble and moan. He knew he was teasing her and it only made this moment so much more sweeter for him and her.

Bella looked down at the floor and step out of her panties. Jake pushed them aside. He debated on whether to stay on his knees or stand before he turn her around to face him. He wanted to look at her body entirely naked. He could not lie and say he had never considered what she looked like naked. He could not lie and say he had never stroked himself with such a fantasy in his head.

Standing up he took off his shirt before his hands reach out to turn her around to face him.

Bella closed her eyes. She was starting to fear what his eyes might show her once he got a good long look of her body. Would he like it? Would he be disappointed? Would it cause him to stop touching her? What if he decided she was not what he had desired after all?

"Open your eyes." Jake's voice was deep and heavy with lust.

Bella open her eyes. Her fear was bright and easy to read. Jake frowned for a moment. He wondered why she was afraid? This was what she wanted. Hell she nearly did this with a stranger in the men's room at the club.

The raw sensation of jealousy course through his veins as he recalled that the Riley guy almost got to be the one standing here. Riley could have been the one who got the pleasure of kissing and staring at her body. He could not allow that to happen again he decided. If he did take Bella tonight he knew in his heart he would never be able to share her with another man ever again. Was he ready for such a commitment? What if she only wanted this one night with him? What if she told him it was a mistake? Could he cope with that? Could they remain just friends? Hell, could they live together after this?

So many questions boggled his brain.

He hated this uncertainty that he was feeling. Normally when he had a naked woman in front of him he knew what to do, how long to do it, and not once did he consider the day after. But Bella was no ordinary woman. She was his best friend and room mate. She was also the one woman he had cared for all these years. She was his everything. He had promised Charlie to keep her safe. Would Charlie find what he was doing with his daughter safe? He doubted it. He would probably want to shoot him in his third leg if he learned what they had done, if they did it. That was the still the question burning in his mind.

His eyes exposed his desire for her. Bella felt tremendous relief in the knowledge that Jake liked what he saw but like her she sense he worried about the consequences. He kissed her with all the desire he had pent up for her. He wanted her to feel what she had created within him.

Bella's hands roamed up and down Jake's chiseled chest. She was falling. Falling so damn hard. Each kiss. Each touch. Each second that went by she was only falling more in love with Jake.

"God, you're so beautiful." Jake spoke softly as he released her mouth from his.

Bella smiled excitedly at him.

"Back at you." Bella rubbed his cheek with the back of her hand letting him know how much she admired his body too.

"I want you. I want to make you feel so good Bella." Jake whispered roughly.

"Then do it. Show me." Bella pleaded.

Jake was just about to do that when they heard the doorbell ringing. Jake hesitated. Was it possible that someone was at their door? It was nearly three in the morning. Who the hell would show up here at that time he wondered?

"Ignore it." Bella cried out as she wrapped her hands around his waist locking their bodies together hoping he would ignore their uninvited guest.

The doorbell rang several more times.

"Shit." They said in union and then look into each others eyes as they both chuckled.

"Get in bed. I will get rid of whoever is out there." Jake ordered as he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Bella pulled back the blankets and sheet. Slipping in naked she felt goose bumps popping up all over her body as she grew anxious waiting on Jake to return to her and to do as he wanted with her. At last she would know what it was like to sleep with Jake Black. She just prayed that if it was as good as she thought it would be then tonight would just be the beginning of many more nights to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from these characters.

Rating: PG

Warning: Sorry that I left you guys hanging on the last chapter. Also don't be mad at me with the way this chapter ended. Trust me their compromise won't last long. Don't forget Bella still has a booty call w/ Edward coming up. How will Jake handle that?

Everything Goes: Chapter Six

Jake marched out of the room with fury in his eyes. He was not in the mood for one of their so called friends crashing at their house, especially not tonight. Not when he was this close to exploring Bella for the first time. Whoever was at the door and no matter what their problem was he was sending them away. He had needs. His head was still flying on cloud nine as he recalled her naked body and how it lied beneath the sheets, willing him to come and ravish it.

Unlocking the door he opened it enough so he could make out the rude ass intruder but hiding his partially naked body from their view.

"What the hell?" Jake growled as he poked his head in the small crack of the opening.

"Jake. Thank God! I wasn't sure what to do with her." Quil was shouting loud enough to wake up the whole neighborhood.

"With who? Go home Quil. Now is not a good time." Jake scolded him. Jake could see a slender arm wrap around Quil's shoulder but he couldn't see who "she" was that Quil was talking about.

"NO!Listen Jake. She is hurt bad. I think we might need to take her to the hospital." Quil grabbed the door before Jake could close it.

"What?" Jake froze. Cautiously he open the door wide open to find Alice leaning on Quil's body with a bloody face. She was limp in his arms.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Jake cried out in shock as he wiped his face with the palms of his hands nervously.

"I didn't do anything man. I found her like this. After you guys left, the guys took off. They thought it would be funny to leave me to catch a cab. I heard her whimpering behind a car. She was laying down with her dressed up to her hips. She was bloody and I think she might have a few broken bones. What do I do Jake?" Quil's eyes pleaded with Jake to help him. He was scared to death. Jake felt the same way.

"Bring her inside." Jake reach over and lifted her up in his arms like she was a pillow. She was definitely light as one.

"So you didn't see who did this to her?" Jake laid her gently down on the couch.

"Ohhh…." Alice whimpered as tears mingle with the dry blood on her face.

"NO. I swear I don't know who did this to her." Quil shook his head.

"Shit. Shit." Jake flexed his fingers as he considered what was the right thing to do in this situation.

Kneeling down next to her he spoke softly to her.

"Alice can you hear me? It's Jake." Jake whispered.

"mmhmmm,,," She nodded her limp head.

"Who did this to you?" Jake ask.

He didn't exactly care much for Alice but she didn't deserved this.

"I don't know. He grab me…behind me…." Alice covered her face and curled up in a ball on her side.

Jake realized that he needed to go get Bella. Alice was her best friend after all. Jumping up on his feet he raced to her room. As much as he hated to force her to get her clothes back on he knew she would want to be in the other room with Alice. She would also know what they should do about this.

"Bella baby." Jake walked in and saw her laying across the bed with a wicked smile on her face. He could tell she was growing drowsy with the way her eyes were half closed.

"Mmm….my lover is back." Bella reach her arms out to him. She was beckoning him to come to bed and make love to her.

She stared at his bare chest. The man was killing her. He was so damn beautiful it wasn't fair. Her stomach tingled as she noticed that his hands seem to be shaking by his side.

He did not look like he was excited at the thought of having sex with her like he had a few moments earlier before the damn door bell rang. What was going on? Bella saw the fear in his eyes as she pulled herself over to the side of the bed with her feet touching the floor.

"What is it?" Bella gulped hard bracing herself.

"Alice. Quil found her beat up real bad. She is in the living room. We need to figure out what to do Bella." Jake spoke gently as he leaned down kissing her on the forehead. He knew she was about to go in mother mode. Stepping out of the room he gave her time to get dressed. She step out a minute later with a pair of sweats and a t-shirt on as she push him aside to hurry to get to Alice's side.

"Oh my God! Who did this!" Bella demanded as she glared furiously with tears in her eyes up at Quil.

"I don't know Bella. I found her like this. I got her car keys and drove her straight here." Quil swallowed hard as he paced back and forth.

"Alice can you hear me?" Bella's voice was soft and soothing.

"Yea." Alice's voice crackled.

"We are going to call an ambulance. Honey you look pretty bad." Bella decided to be honest with her best friend. She could tell that several of the cuts on her face might need a stitch. Looking at her arms she saw bruises on them. She suspected that Alice might have been raped as well as beaten up. Her heart was breaking. She felt the palms of her hand grow cold and sweaty. She ordered Jake to dial 911. Jake jump on it.

Bella pushed back some of her loose hair as she leaned in closer to her friend.

"Were you raped?" Bella closed her eyes tightly as she held her breath waiting for Alice's response to the question.

"Yea." Alice nodded her head as tears flooded out of her mouth. She let out a sad sob as she curled up tighter in a protective ball on the couch.

Jake suspected that Alice had been raped. He felt horrible. He had seen her leave with a guy. He assumed she had done this sort of thing before. He had been so caught up with protecting Bella it never occurred to him to watch Alice as well. He felt lousy. He might have been able to prevent this and that made him sick to his stomach as guilt washed over him. He knew how bad this was going to kill Bella. He reminded himself that this could have been Bella instead of Alice. He hoped he never had to find her like this or he would be spending the rest of his life in prison.

The sounds of the sirens pulling into the parking lot eased his anxious nervousness. He knew she would get the help she would need to heal. There was no doubt that she was in some serious pain. Surprisingly she barely hardly any sound. He would have thought she would have been the type to be hysterical. Hell, he would be if someone had beaten and perhaps raped him.

Bella raced to her closet grabbing a pair of tennis shoes and a jacket as she agreed to Alice's request to ride over with her.

"I will be there soon." Jake reached out grabbing Bella as the paramedics placed Alice on a gurney. Cupping her face between his hands he stared into her eyes. He wished he could say something that would ease her fear for her best friend.

"I know." Bella spoke for him instead as she stood on her tip toe placing a swift tender kiss on his lips before following the paramedics out of the apartment.

After everyone had left the small apartment Jake flopped down on the sofa letting out a long loud growl of frustration. He was still reeling with what he and Bella had nearly done tonight. He did not regret the kiss or hell even getting a glimpse of her body. He would do it again if given the chance. He just hated that this special night for him had to end like this.

"Dude I hope she is okay." Quil's face was covered with sweat and was nearly a puke green color.

"Don't get sick in here." Jake warned him as he rubbed Quil's back. He saw how frighten Quil was. He was so proud of Quil who had not just left her behind for someone else to deal with. .

"I won't. I just…damn….I can't believe how this night ended." Quil covered his face with his hands as he leaned down in between his legs trying to keep from getting sick.

"Tell me about it." Jake chuckled bitterly.

He had been so close to having sex with Bella. Was this interruption a blessing in disguise? He would never know. He had a feeling now that Bella was sobered up and completely focused on Alice the thought of making love to him would be a long forgotten memory.

Bella called Alice's parents immediately after they arrived at the hospital. She tried to keep them calm while she gave them the small details she knew at the moment. The police arrived questioning her about how Alice got to Bella's apartment and if she was attacked outside of the club. Bella explained as honest as possible she wasn't even sure if she was attacked at the club or if she had been hurt and then dump in the parking lot afterwards.

When Jake and Quil arrived a few minutes later the police took a statement from each of them. Quil looked terrified since the police was really pushing him hard. He was the first to find her.

The nurse finally let Bella go into Alice's room to sit with her. She was heavily medicated. The nurse informed Bella that they did do a rape kit on her friend like she suggested. When Alice arrived she would not speak a word to anyone on the staff, the police or even Bella. Her once beautiful and lively eyes looked lifeless. It was killing Bella not to be able to help her.

Bella felt like this was all her fault. She was the one who had encouraged Alice to go to the club with her tonight. She had been so swept up with her desire for Jake that she had failed her friend. She had not paid closer attention to the fellow that had been dominating Alice's attention and later took her out of the club.

Once the Cullen's had arrived to be with their daughter Bella slipped out of the room. Seeing Alice's parents weeping and torn up made Bella feel even worse.

She walked into the lobby where Jake sat half asleep in a worn out waiting room chair. Bella admired his face as she stepped closer to him. He spent the rest of the night and early morning here. She was fortunate to have him in her life.

With that thought in her mind she began to replay the moments they had spent in her room together before all of the terrible stuff that followed it. Jake had definitely been into her. He had responded to her body. He had enjoyed kissing her. Really kissing her. She had been worried he might tell her that he saw her as a sister and that he had no sexual feelings toward her. Now she knew he was attracted to her too.

So where do they go from this point? Should they just both pretend it never happened? She was growing overwhelmed by the consequences they both could have faced if they finished the deed. She was exhausted mentally and physically. She just wanted to go home and crawl into her bed and sleep. For once sex was the last thing on her mind.

Jake rose from his seat when he saw her approach him.

"Is she okay?" He asked with concern.

"No. Not really. She is unresponsive." Bella replied as a fresh batch of tears flooded her eyes.

Jake reach out grabbing her head and pressing it against his chest allowing her to cry all over his shirt. He knew how much Alice meant to Bella. He hated watching her suffer like this. He felt useless. Normally he knew just what to say to help her. Tonight however he was just as upset as Bella was. With his arms wrap around her shoulder he led her to her car and drove them home. When they stepped in the apartment he felt a sudden awkwardness when she began to walk toward her room.

He wasn't sure if it lying in her bed to comfort her would be appropriate. After all she might read more into it and be offended. He knew she needed some space. So hoping he was making the right choice he lock up the apartment and this time he went to his room alone. Laying across his bed he tried to closed his eyes and sleep but images of Bella caressing his chest and kissing him kept replaying in his head. Eventually as the sun was rising he manage to fall asleep.

Jake woke up at noon. He felt lazy for sleeping half of the day away and was thankful it was a Sunday. Slipping out of the bed he check in on Bella. She was still asleep. He smiled sadly at her. The blankets were wrapped around her like a warm cocoon.

His stomach began to growl. Closing the door quietly behind him he went to the kitchen and took out the ingredients he needed to make them both a grill cheese sandwich. He wasn't much of a cook. He knew grilled cheese sandwiches were easy and he rarely burn them. Once he had made him three sandwiches and Bella one he placed them on a tray with a bag of potato chips and two sodas. Picking up the tray he made for her he tapped on the door lightly. He heard her stirring. A moment later she opened the door with bags under her eyes.

"Lunch my lady." He hoped his horrible British accent would make her smile. Her lips curled up slightly. He didn't get the big grin that he loved but he understood her lack of enthusiasm.

Bella open the door wider as he entered. She crawled back up in bed allowing him to serve her.

"This is mighty nice of you." Bella teased as she attempted to act normal. Jake and her had always enjoyed their witty banter. She had not seen any sign of regret in his eyes when he smiled at her. She wasn't sure how to approach the subject of them nearly having sex. In fact she wondered if it was one of those things better left unsaid.

She took a bite of the sandwich and felt her stomach grumbled happily. Jake sat beside her. Both of them sat there just eating their lunch quietly. Neither knew what to say to one another. Which was highly unusual for them. Normally they argued over who talked more.

"After we eat you want me to drive you to the hospital?" Jake offered. He hated the silence. He was use to them laughing and discussing everything under the moon.

"No. I will call the Cullen's to check on her. I don't want to disturb her." Bella's eyes shifted nervously away from him.

"We should send her some flowers." Jake suggested.

"Yeah." Bella agreed. Once again he reminded her that he was thoughtful as well as hotter than sin. There was more to Jake than his good looks. He was truly beautiful from the inside out.

"I need to call Quil. He was pretty shook up last night." Jake thought out loud.

"Yeah, he was scared when the cops pretty much interrogated him as if he was the real attacker." Bella snorted angrily.

"They were just doing their job." Jake sighed heavily.

He did not liked how the cops treated Quil much either but he knew that Quil was not guilty so he let it go.

Jake took the empty tray and sat it down on the floor next to Bella's bed. Leaning back against the headboard he placed his hands behind his neck as he stared up at the ceiling trying to find the courage to talk about the line they had crossed last night.

"We should probably discuss what happen last night." Jake began keeping his eyes forward. He wasn't sure if he could continue if he looked at Bella. He might loose his courage. He didn't want her to think that he did not remember it. He knew that what had occurred would be a big deal for Bella.

"Oh." Bella chewed on her top lip as she fidgeted nervously with a lock of her hair.

"I ..well…I have to say that it has been a long time since I have had a sexual fantasy about you. I will be honest and tell you that it has happened in the past. But since we got out of school that has rarely happened. So last night was a bit ….surreal for me." Jake smiled weakly as he forced his face to stay forward.

Bella chuckled softly under her breathe. It was funny to know that her best friend had thought of her in order to work out some stress. She was flattered. She knew most girls would be disgusted by it but she wasn't like other girls. Jake was being honest with her. He was courageous. She was not. She was relieved he was the one opening up first. She didn't want to say something that might lead him to know just how deep her feelings had grown for him. If he only had a physical attraction for her then she would sound pretty lame to him.

"Yep." Bella nodded her head in agreement like Jake she kept from looking at him.

"I don't know what you want to do. I mean, I enjoyed it. Hell, I would have made love to you if we had not been intruded on." Jake gulped hard as he continued to try and be as brutally honest as he could be. He knew that he was putting himself on the line. Especially if she revealed that other than a physical need she was not interested in anything else with him beyond friendship.

"Really?" Bella ask with a curious grin as she tilted her head sideways staring at the side of his face.

"Trust me I would have done it over and over again." Jake chuckled lightly as he turned his head. Their eyes locked as they both felt a little less embarrassed and more curious than ever.

"Wow." Bella coughed nervously.

"I told you I have some serious stamina." Jake wiggled his eyebrows. Bella laughed pushing playfully against his shoulders.

"I guess I won't ever know. Personally I mean." Bella's eye widen as she put the idea out there. Would he pick up the bait? Would he just simply agree with her.

"It depends on you Bella. I don't want to do anything that might make you feel uncomfortable." Jake decided to let it all hang out there between them. He had just announced he was willing to give it another chance but only if she wanted it. He would rather just remain friends with her than to pressure her into doing something that might cost him more in the long run.

"Since your being so honest I have to admit that I …well…I am curious too. I mean about us. Would we be good at it, together?" Bella's cheeks slowly pinked as she discussed the possibility of them changing the status of their relationship into something more intense and physical.

"Ha. Trust me Bells it would be good." Jake replied with a husky tone.

"I just well…I don't want to jeopardize our friendship over sex. You know guys come and go but friends stick around. " Bella decided to admit her biggest fear to Jake. It had been the heaviest of her fears she'd been considering since she discovered she was crushing on her future roommate.

"Me either. So I suggest we just remain friends for now. I mean we just moved in together. We could just see where it goes." Jake offered a compromise that he hoped sounded reasonable to her.

He did not want her to think for one moment that he didn't find her desirable. Hell, he was having a hard enough time sitting in her bed next to her and not touching her. Normally he would have his arm around her shoulder or holding her hand. Now that seemed a bit forward.

Bella truly did not like hearing his suggestion. However with the latest crisis with Alice and starting a new job tomorrow she knew she already had enough on her plate. Jake was right. They should just remain friends for now. Down the road once they had more time to focus on a serious relationship then maybe they could give it another try.

After all it was the mature thing to do. So why did she still feel slightly rejected even though she come to the same conclusion he had?

**XXX**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from these wonderful characters.

Rating: PG

Everything Goes: Part 7:

Bella's first day at work went smoothly. Leah Clearwater was an interesting boss. She was a total change from Mr. Newton. She was vibrant, fearless, and outgoing. She told Bella on the first day she expected exceptional work from her. Good was not good enough. Everything they wrote for the magazine was expected to be top notch. They might be a small magazine at the moment but Leah had plans to take it national. So although Bella was thrilled at being a part of something big she also felt a lot of pressure. Luckily she knew she did well with deadlines.

She would freak out and consider herself a failure and then she would push herself harder until she reached her goal. Then of course naturally it would turn out far better than she had originally hoped for. So Bella knew that she was worthy of the position and she was going to prove it to her boss. Leah made a great leader. She did just as much work as everyone else in the office. She was also brutally blunt with you. She was not two faced. She would call it like she saw it and tell you straight up.

Bella wished she was as strong and determined like her new boss. Leah was like an unstoppable force. She was also very beautiful and elegant. She held her self with great confidence. Leah didn't ever show any doubt in herself. She just hoped she never let her boss down.

It was on her third day at the office when Leah stopped by her cubicle and informed her that she liked the short piece Bella had left on her desk and warned her that she would never expect less now that she knew what she was capable of. Bella just smiled and nodded her head. By Friday Leah asked, no demanded she go out with her for happy hour. Bella was still a bit unnerved by the attack on Alice the previous weekend at the Dirty Rooster that she really didn't want to go but Leah made it clear "no" was not an option. So she left a message for Jake where she would be.

She knew he would not like her going to a bar. The police still had no leads on Alice's attacker. She had barely spoken a word since the attack. So at this point the police did not have much to go on. They found the guy that Alice originally left with. He swore to them that he and Alice had got out to the parking lot and talked for a few minutes. They then proceeded to kiss a bit and that was it. She told the young man that she did not feel comfortable going home with him and that she was visiting a friend and was not about to take him back to her friends apartment. So he gave her his number and told her to call him sometime. That was it. Nothing else. He drove away as she was making her way back to the club. He saw nothing out of the ordinary. Of course he admitted he was a bit drunk at the time.

So until Alice would open up and discuss what happen to the police they had nothing else to go by. The police did however admit it was the third attack similar to Alice's in the area. Bella felt like shit. If she had not been so gung ho on proving to Embry that clubs were just a meat factory then she and Alice would have gone out to a movie, dinner or shopping like they always did. Instead she brought Alice to a place that might have caused permanent damage to her soul.

She had trouble sleeping lately. She kept having nightmares where she was the one being attacked instead of Alice. Or worse she would see Alice crying and begging Bella to come and help her. Jake would hear her crying and shouting and rush to her room. He would help wake her up. Then hold her while she sobbed in his arms. He understood her fear and guilt. He would remind her each night that it was not entirely her fault. It could have happen to anyone. He would then confide to Bella that if Bella was guilty then he and the guys were too. After all they should have stopped her or checked on her when she left the club.

Bella would tell him that it was not his fault or the guys. He would hold her in his arms until she fell back to sleep. They would wake up each morning from the alarm to start their day. It was comforting to wake up with his warm body next to hers. She found it interesting that when she fell back to sleep with him holding her the nightmares didn't return. It was only when she was sleeping alone that she had the luck of having them at all.

She could not exactly ask him to start sleeping in her bed. If they had never crossed the line that night she would have ask him for such a favor. She knew that like herself Jake was already having a hard time holding back from touching her when it was unnecessary. They had this strange "no hands" approach to their relationship.

Even when they sat beside each other they put a safe amount of space between them. It was starting to bother her. She missed him holding her hand. She missed laying her head on his lap while they watch television. She missed the casual kiss on the cheek. She knew it was for the best at the moment but it still bothered the hell out of her.

Bella walked into the small bar following behind Leah who was dressed in her daily work clothes. Even in a pair of designer slacks with a button down silk blouse she looked amazing.

They found a small table in the corner where a waitress nearly jump on them.

"Hey Leah." The waitress called out happily as she stood waiting for their orders.

"Hey Mallory." Leah smiled warmly at her.

"Didn't expect you here today." Mallory commented as she pick up her pencil.

"I've told you before I am spontaneous." Leah chuckled.

"That you are." Mallory agreed.

I suspected they were sharing an inside joke that I was not privy about.

"I would like a martini dry and a large order of chili cheese fries." Leah placed her order then look across the table at Bella.

"I will take a diet coke." She wasn't in the mood to drink.

"Seriously Bella?" Leah looked disappointed at me.

"Okay give me a coke and rum." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Got it." Mallory bounced as she walked away with our order.

"You have to live a little girl." Leah advised Bella.

"Sorry it's just I went out last weekend and had too much fun and let's say a friend of mine ended up getting the bad end of the deal." Bella dropped her head slightly as she tried to fight back the guilt she was still dealing with on a daily basis.

"What happen to this friend?" Leah ask curiously.

"She was attacked outside of the club." Bella didn't want to reveal all the terrible details.

"Wow. Here in town?" Leah looked surprised.

"Yeah according to the police it has been the third attack lately." Bella sighed heavily.

"Shit. We should have Seth investigate it. We could write up an article on how likely women are attacked in a small town versus a larger city?" Leah was thinking of all the different angles they could take the subject while Bella frowned at her.

"Hey I'm sorry about your friend. I truly am. I can't turn my brain off when it comes to the magazine." Leah gave her a small apology. She rarely apologized to anyone but she knew that Bella was really torn up about this.

"I can tell." Bella flashed her a weak smile.

"Hey it's my career. I told you that I have goals for this magazine. Nothing will get in the way of them." Leah vowed as her eyes shined brightly.

Bella heard her phone buzzing in her purse.

"I got to get that. It's probably my room mate checking up on me." Bella took her phone out. It was Jake. She smiled softly as she answered his call.

"Hey."

"Hey. What bar are you at? Are you alone?" Jake began to ask rapidly. His voice revealed how worried he was about her being there.

"I am at a place called Luck of the Irish. I am with my boss." Bella answered.

"Oh. Well do not leave alone. If you need me call me. I am at the guys. Embry's truck is having issues." Jake informed her.

"I will. Thanks." Bella hung up the phone and put it away.

"So your roommate keeps tabs on you?" Leah ask with a curious grin on her face.

"He is just concerned. He was with us when my girlfriend got attacked." Bella explained.

Mallory placed their drinks and food in front of them.

"Anything else?" She ask with a perky attitude.

"I will let you know." Leah chuckled.

After Mallory walked away she leaned over speaking softly to Bella.

"Mallory wanted your job. She is a nice girl don't get me wrong but she just isn't the smartest tool in the shed." Leah confided to Bella.

"Oh." Bella laughed.

"So you have a male room mate. Interesting." Leah grabbed some greasy chili covered fries and shoved them in her mouth while staring curiously at Bella.

"We have been friends for years." Bella answered as she took a drink.

"I'm sure you have been. Is he gay?" Leah could not stop herself. She was noisy by nature. It use to be a curse but now in her line of work it made her the best in her field. She had a knack for reading between the lines. It was what made her better than most of her peers. She also had good instincts. She had a way of sensing things and following her leads until she found exactly what she wanted or sometimes on a rare occasion the last thing she wanted to know.

"NO! God no! " Bella burst out laughing at the notion. Jake was far from that.

"Oh interesting. So I take it he is hotter than hell." Leah's eyes lit up excitedly.

"Yeah he is." Bella sighed heavily.

"But he isn't aware of just how much you like him." Leah stated firmly.

Bella's mouth dropped wide open. How had Leah got to that conclusion so fast from what little she had said about Jake? The woman was amazing. She also scared Bella. If she could see through her that easily she knew there was no way in the future she should bother trying to hold back anything from her new boss. The woman was seriously perceptive.

"Umm….well…" Bella wasn't sure how much she wanted to share with Leah. They were not exactly good friends. She was her boss after all. It was really none of her business about Bella's personal life.

"I'm sorry. It's none of my business." Leah laughed at the shock look that was on Bella's face. She lifted her drink and began to enjoy her weekly drink. It was her vice. Every weekend she had a martini or two to help relax her. It was her way of rewarding herself for doing a good job each week. If she had a bad week then she went straight to the liquor. Shots all the way. This week had been good. So she was drinking light.

"It's just that Jake and I just moved in together. I have never had those kind of feelings for him until recently. We are both dealing with these unplanned feelings we both have now." Bella chewed on the corner of her lip as she decided on how much to reveal to Leah.

"So why don't you guys just jump each others bones and get it over with?" Leah suggested with a wicked grin.

"Because. I mean…we are friends. I don't exactly sleep with my friends." Bella laughed nervously.

"What will having sex do to change your friendship? I mean he will still be the same guy and you will be same girl." Leah pulled the olives off the stick with her mouth chewing them while she stared straight at Bella.

"True. But it would be awkward between us. I mean we live together so we will see each other every day." Bella whimpered.

"Girl. You have so much to learn. If the sex is good then you have a live in boy toy. Are you scared you might fall in love with him and he won't share those same feelings back for you?" Leah knew that was the root of her concern.

"Maybe." Bella grabbed her drank and suck it down.

"Maybe my ass! Haha!" Leah finished her drink and then lifted her empty glass in Mallory's direction who nodded with a big smile on her face.

"Honey you can't live your life wondering what could have been. You need to grab the bull by the horn and go for it. Stop worrying so damn much. You're going to get premature wrinkles and worse gray hair." Leah grabbed some more fries.

"If Jake was any other guy I might follow that advice. But he is too special to me to just do it without considering the consequences." Bella shook her head refusing to even consider Leah's advice on this subject.

"Ok. But when someone else does get to him I hope you can live with the fact that she will get a hell of alot more than just friendship from him. I mean Bella once he does fall in love you will come in second. Are you ready for that? Can you deal with being in second place in his life and in his heart?" Leah's eyes narrowed in on her face watching Bella's facial expressions twisting while she contemplated the truth to what she was saying.

Bella felt sick to her stomach. She would hate it if that ever took place. She had been spoiled by Jake. He always put her first. Even when it came to the guys. But then again he had never been in love with anyone before now. It was possible that he would fall in love with someone someday. Would she be able to suck it up and lose him to another woman who would definitely get a lot more than a supportive hug and breakfast in bed.

Jake finished the repair on Embry's truck. When he walked into the tiny apartment the guys shared he was once again hit with the horrible smell of stale pizzas and dirty laundry.

"Guys you really need to clean up in here. Please tell me you don't bring girls up here." Jake held his nose as he fanned his hand in front of his face.

"I know I am always telling them it stinks in here." Quil laughed as he pick up a can of air freshener mixing the smell of flowers with the stink already present in the room.

"Great now it smells like flowers and dirty laundry." Collin growled.

"It's called a laundromat guys." Jake laughed as Embry walked in the room with a disgusted face as the smell hit him.

"Yeah well if you were any kind of friend at all you would sweet talk Bella into doing our laundry for us." Collin suggested grinning from ear to ear.

"Seriously you guys Bella does not do my laundry. I do my own." Jake rolled his eyes at them.

They had it in their heads that Bella did all the cleaning, cooking and laundry at their place. Jake cleaned up after himself. He was raised most of his life with two older sisters and a father who was not capable of doing as much as he would have liked.

Jake learned early in life to be a bit more responsible than his friends. They had mothers who had the misfortune of cleaning up after their sons.

"Sure. We believe you." Embry teased.

"I tell you what you guys load this ….stuff…up and I will take you to the laundromat and teach you how to do it." Jake offered.

The guys looked at him like he had gone insane suggesting they do their own laundry.

"Guys, girls like it when a guy can show he is capable of taking care of himself. They don't want to baby sit a grown man." Jake hoped they would listen to him. He knew that if any girl ever took one of them seriously and saw how they lived she would run for her life.

'I thought all women were wired to be nurtures." Collin ask with a serious expression on his goofy face.

"YOU thought wrong." Jake snorted.

"That is what mothers do. Not single women." Jake reminded them of the difference between their mothers and a potential girlfriend.

"That sucks." Embry sighed heavily.

"I will go with you." Quil jump up and began to rummage through the pile of dirty clothes trying to locate his own clothing among the two others.

"Quil your becoming a pansy ass." Collin flashed him a disgusted face.

"Hey if learning to do laundry helps me pick up a fine ass lady you can call me pansy anytime you want." Quil replied with a smirk.

"You know guys single ladies take their laundry to the laundromat." Jake bit down on his lower lip as he came up with the perfect bait to motivate his friends to do their laundry.

He watched as it sunk into Collin and Embry's thick skulls. Both of their faces lit up when they realized that the laundry mat might be a perfect pick up joint.

"Shit I'm game." Collin shoved Embry back into his seat as he grabbed a basket and started shoving clothes in it.

Quil flashed Jake a knowing grin.

"Wait a minute! Wait a damn minute!" Embry shouted.

"What?" Quil laughed watching Collin putting clothes in a basket while trying to hold his breathe.

"It's Friday night guys. We should be going out having a good time. Not doing our laundry like a looser." Embry answered.

"Yeah." Collin dropped the loaded clothes basket on the floor.

"You guys are so dense. Think about it. Women who are lonely and hate the thought of being at a club on a Friday night would be at the laundromat doing their clothes instead." Jake hoped his logic made sense to them. They had a limited amount of brains between the three of them.

"Maybe." Collin was giving it serious consideration while Embry shook his head in disbelief.

"What could it hurt?" Quil spoke up.

"Nothing. Hell, after last weekend I am really not in the mood for another night like that." Quil reminded the guys of how they had left him behind. It was their meanness that had left him to find Alice that night.

"Alright. We can always go out tomorrow night." Embry caved in. He still felt badly for how they had treated Quil last week. It was true if they had not left him behind then he wouldn't have been question by the police as a potential attacker.

"Exactly." Jake smiled triumphantly. He couldn't wait to tell Bella later tonight how he managed to get the guys to do their laundry. They would definitely share a few laughs about this.

Laughs were far and few lately between them. He knew that Bella was quite concerned about Alice. She went to see her after work on Wednesday. Jake drove with her. Before they had gone back home they made a quick stop to see Charlie at the station. He was so relieved to see Bella safe and well. He reminded Jake once again that he expected him to keep her safe from harm.

When they were home alone if Bella wasn't moping about Alice then she would be on her laptop working on something related with work. He knew that Edward called her this week. He thought Edward was a okay guy but he also knew he was wrong for Bella. Edward was too stuck up for a girl like Bella who was more of a solid person. She was no way vain or shallow. She wasn't one of those materialistic girls. In fact she was often uncomfortable when she got gifts at all. She would rather you show your feelings with actions rather than buy her a shiny pretty thing that only said I have money to spend and I thought you were worthy enough for me to spend it on you.

He just wished that Bella would confide in him why Edward was suddenly making a reappearance in her life. He knew she had broken things off with Edward a few months earlier. She told Jake that they rarely saw each other when she lived in Forks and moving to Port Angeles she seriously doubted their relationship. if you wanted to even call it that. would make any more progress. She liked Edward, Jake could see that. He also suspected their dates consisted more on a physical need than emotional. It had not bothered him before. Bella was a grown woman with needs. She was human after all.

Now that he had grown closer to Bella in the physical sense he wasn't so keen on the thought of Edward touching her. In fact he really dislike imaging anyone having sex with Bella. It just seemed dirty somehow. She was too good for these guys. Hell, she was too good for even him. He knew she didn't like it when he put her on a pedestal. She would tell him she made mistakes just like anyone else. He couldn't himself from seeing Bella as the perfect woman. In his heart no one would ever come close to perfection, not like his Bella.

XXX


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit

Rating: PG13

Everything Goes: Chapter Eight:

Bella and Leah left the pub at the same time. Both waited until they were safely in their cars before they drove off going in opposite direction. Bella drove home thinking about her interesting conversation with Leah. Her boss was pretty wise for someone not much older than herself. She was pretty sure that Leah had vast knowledge of men compared to Bella's meek amount.

When she arrived at the apartment she locked up her car as she made her way across the parking lot. She noticed the light pole closest to their apartment was out. It made the small parking lot seem dark and creepy. She told herself to stay calm and hurry and get inside. Once she was in the apartment she lock the door behind her. She was disappointed to see that Jake wasn't home yet.

She knew she was being paranoid about being alone. She just couldn't shake the feeling that when she was walking across the parking lot someone was watching her. Running her hands through her hair she considered taking advantage of the quiet time to take a long hot bath.

She went to her room to get some clean clothes and then went to the bathroom turning on the water. Pouring a small amount of lavender bubble bath she found herself smiling despite the heaviness she felt in her heart. Alice had bought her the bubble bath for her birthday. She told her that it would help relax her. She complained that Bella was far too tensed and a worry wart for someone their age.

She closed her eyes as she pushed back the tears that threaten to spill down her face. Alice. Poor Alice. She had found time to make a quick call to Angela on her lunch break. Angela was closer to Alice since she still lived in Forks. She went over daily to sit with Alice for a few hours while the Cullen's ran errands. They feared leaving her alone in the house. She was finally eating on her own. They had been forced to spoon feed her because she had refused to feed herself for the first few days when they return home.

Bella could not get the picture of Alice's cold lifeless expression from her head. She tried everything she could think of to try and force Alice to show some sort of emotions. She even tried to piss her off hoping her anger toward Bella might make her snap out of it. Nothing worked. Carlisle and Esme were grateful for her visit even though it had no effect on Alice whatsoever. Esme who had been like Bella's second mom since she moved there made sure to tell Bella that none of this was her fault. Bella knew everyone meant well when they told her that but it just irritated her. It was wrong of Bella to let her leave the club in the first place and secondly she should have called her. She was too wrap up with trying to making Jake jealous that she let her other best friend walk into the arms of danger.

Stepping into the bath she felt the hot water stinging her feet. Lying down in the tub she leaned her head back and exhaled loudly. Taking a deep breathe in and out she felt much better. The lavender did smell nice she noted.

Closing her eyes she wondered what Jake and the guys were up to tonight. Jake had only told her he was staying to fix Embry's truck. She knew he was done with that by now. Jake was a great mechanic. It was one of the reasons that he got the manager position at the shop where he and his buddies work. He had some mad skills with those hands of his. Bella felt her heart skip a beat as she pictured his large, slender hands touching her breasts. His hands were so big that they swallowed up her small breasts. When he pinch her nipples she thought she was going to die. She had literally orgasm just from that alone.

He was an amazing kisser. It wasn't just his technique but something more. She never felt such an enormous amount of lust when she kissed a guy. Sure it was nice and all with other guys but with Jake it was like something you saw on one of those old movies. You know when the girl kisses the perfect guy and her leg slowly eases up giving her and the audience the signal that this guy was the one for her.

Yeah, he definitely had away with the tongue action. She wondered if his tongue could do magic elsewhere on her body. Blushing a bit she found her hand slipping between her legs as she remembered the things they had done before the night had ended on a horrible note.

She slip her finger in between her folds as she pressed on the spot she knew would give her such sweet pleasure while continuing to think about Jake's bare backside and his kiss it did not take her long to climax. Letting out a long exhaled with relief she began to wash up.

Stepping into her Victoria Secret pink and white pin striped shorts and blouse pajama set she began brushing her hair when she heard the door bell ringing. She felt her stomach clench up nervously. The last time she heard that sound, it came with terrible news. Telling herself to stop it she walked to the door and took a deep breathe before she open it partially. Standing at her door was the last person she had expected to see at her apartment. She couldn't help but feel uneasy. How had he found out where she lived and which apartment was hers? She never once gave him that information. Something warned her that this uninvited visit could not end well.

Jake was having a blast watching his friends attempting to their own laundry for the first time. He had also caught a few looks from several young women. He knew the guys were definitely going to get lucky if they played their cards right. Quil got lucky when a cute redhead saw him putting too much soap in his load and stepped in advising him how to separate his colors from his whites. He thanked her and pretty much kept quiet while she talk to him. Jake was impressed.

Normally Quil ran his head off from being so nervous. Tonight Quil was less like himself. Jake wondered if he was still experiencing some trauma from finding Alice that night. At work he talk to them but Jake noticed he said less than normal. He didn't make too many jokes. He didn't even notice the women when the stopped in needing repairs. Normally he was the first one to spot out a beautiful babe.

The sweet girl who was assisting him with his laundry seem to be relaxed around Quil. That was also an unusual sight to behold. Normally when Quil spoke with women he made them look almost terrified. It was so sad that it was not even funny. But tonight his new friend seem to be smiling back at him. Jake felt for the first time in a long time hope for Quil's love life.

"Dude your underwear is pink." Collin burst out laughing when Embry pulled out a load of clothes from the washer where he had thrown a new red shirt in with some of his white clothes.

"Shit." Embry muttered under his breathe.

"I WARN YOU." Jake shouted across the room as he burst out laughing.

Embry shot him the finger before turning his back toward Jake and getting the rest of his clothes out of the washer.

Collin gave Jake a thumbs up. Jake rolled his eyes as he sat back down in the chair where he had been reading a magazine.

Quil and his new friend were putting his clothes in the dryer. Jake was considering approaching them to learn more about Quil's new friend but he worried it might make Quil nervous.

Collin plop down next to Jake and sighed heavily.

"Dude the tall blonde keeps checking me out." Collin bragged as he flashed the girl a wolfish grin.

Jake chuckled under his breath as he kept his eyes toward the magazine. He did not have the heart to tell Collin he suspected the tall blonde was actually a guy in drag.

He figured it was best to let Collin learn on his own.

"Quil seems to getting along with the red head." Collin pointed out.

"Yeah. Leave him alone. It seems to be working for him. Don't screw it up. You guys already hurt his feelings when you abandoned him at the club last Friday." Jake looked at Collin with a disgusted face.

Collin looked away. He knew Jake was right they had been treating Quil rather shitty lately.

"So how come you are out and about tonight. I know you got several numbers last week." Collin ask curiously.

They watched as Embry found himself in a conversation with two older women who were giving him tips on how to prevent from making the rest of his clothes red from now on.

"I didn't find any of them interesting enough." Jake replied casually.

"Really? Because I saw several that were hotter than hell that were practically dry humping your leg. You seem to be more interested in our Bella than any other available woman that night." Collin decided to bring up what he had noticed going on at the club last week. Sure he had been pretty out of it but he saw the way Bella kept looking at Jake when he wasn't looking and Jake did the same. He had a strange feeling that Bella and Jake were hooking up and not letting them know about it.

Embry had even mention that when he saw them dancing he could have sworn they were kissing. He could not be positive because there was several people around the couple but their faces were awful close.

"Shut up!" Jake laughed as he nudged Collin with his shoulder.

"Look if you're hooking up with Bella I get it. She is a nice girl." Collin shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not hooking up with Bella. Geez. She is my best friend Collin." Jake cried out nervously.

"Hey its normal for friends who are of the opposite sex to find themselves at some point lovers. They are more relaxed with one another. Now where it leads would depend on the couple." Collin replied as he watched Quil talking to his new friend.

"Where the hell is this crap coming from?" Jake frowned at Collin. It was not like Collin to give Jake advice on women or relationships. How would he know about friends of the opposite sex?

"I read it in a book." Collin confessed as his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"You can read? What book?" Jake teased.

"It was a book my mom kept in the bathroom. I was bored so whenever I went to take a …you know I would read it." Collin continued his awkward confession.

Jake laughed so hard. He could just see Collin sitting on a toilet trying to push out a terd while reading a Dr. Phil book.

"Laugh but I can read." Collin stated with such a serious affirmation.

"Okay. Calm down." Jake struggled to fight back his laughter. He could tell that he had hurt Collin's feelings.

"You're just trying to upset me to get me off the subject of you and Bella. I forgot what the scientific term is called but you're definitely trying to put me off so I will get upset and go off onto another subject that you are more comfortable to speak about." Collin's face beamed with pride. He knew he had outsmarted Jake. He rarely got one over his friend but at the moment watching Jake look so stupefied he knew he had succeeded today.

Jake wasn't sure how to respond to that. Normally the things that come out of Collin's mouth pertained to food, cars, sex, and more sex. Jake rarely had the opportunity to have a deep meaningful conversation with the guy. If he wanted to talk to one of his guy friends about something serious he usually spoke to Quil. He knew that Quil would give him his best advice and truly listen to what he spoke about. Embry and Collin were good friends. They were the sort of guys you had fun with. He would hang out and do stupid things with. They were the best buddies ever but they were not always the most intellectually inept sort of guys.

Before he could respond Quil and his new friend approached.

"Jake, this is Misty." Quil made the introductions.

"Nice to meet you Misty." Jake shook her hand. Getting a closer look at the red head he saw she was cute as a button. She was a bit homely for his taste but she definitely had a sweetness about her.

"You too Jake." Misty smiled cautiously at all of them as she stood closer to Quil.

"Misty was kind enough to help me with laundry. Jake here was suppose to teach us." Quil explained with an embarrassed chuckle.

"That was so nice of you Jake. I take it you do your laundry by your self." Misty stated as she glanced up at Quil with a shy smile.

"Yep. These guys are discovering a new world without their mothers around. I am sorta like the den mother of these three stooges. " Jake replied politely as he gave her a friendly wink.

She giggled softly.

Quil shot Jake a pleading look that told Jake he feared that Jake might win his girl from him if he kept acting like the polite gentleman he was raised to me.

"Well, I should go help Embry." Jake nodded at the couple as he walked past them to find Embry pulling out his dry clothes muttering under his breath as he threw the clothes on top of the folding table.

"Sweet Mary these clothes are hot." Embry rubbed his lower arms where they burned.

"Yep. Especially the jean buttons. Get me every time." Jake agreed as he reached down helping Embry fold his clothes.

Collin came up soon after with his own dried laundry.

"This is sad." Collin sighed sadly.

"What?" Embry and Jake said in union.

"We are at a laundromat hoping to find single desperate chicks while Quil is the only one out of the four of us making any progress. Maybe this is for the geeks." Collin replied.

"Why do you do that?" Jake's eyes flared up as he stared hard at Collin.

"What?" Collin was surprised by Jake's sudden anger toward him.

"You always put Quil down. Does it make you feel bigger or better?" Jake demanded.

Embry reached out pulling Jake behind him. He was standing between his two friends.

"Guys! Come on let's not fight here." Embry looked at them both with a frown.

"It's not like that. I was just joking." Collin defended himself.

"Yeah, well it's not a joke when you're always on the receiving end. You guys can be such jerks to him. I'm tired of it." Jake warned them both.

"Jake is right. We have been shitty to Quil." Embry agreed flashing Collin with a serious expression.

"Fine. I won't pick on Quil….as much." Collin added the last part to irk Jake. He knew that Jake felt like he had to be Quil's protector. The two went back along way.

"Hey guys. I'm going to grab something to eat with Misty. Can you take my laundry back?" Quil pleaded with them.

"Sure." Embry agreed as he flashed Quil a smug smile.

"Go get her champ." Collin patted Quil on the arm showing his approval.

"Cool. Thanks." Quil's eyes widen with excitement as he walked away.

"See that wasn't so hard was it." Jake looked at Collin.

"Nah." Collin shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you ready to go?" Jake ask them. They had rode over in his truck and he was tired. He wanted to get them home so he could get back to his place where he hoped Bella was. She had not called or text him since she informed him she was at the pub with her boss.

"Hold on. I have to go get that blonde's number. I'm telling you she is so into the Collin." Collin patted his chest with a prideful smile.

Jake covered his face with his hands.

Embry look up at Jake trying to figure out why he did not want to watch Collin in action.

"What gives?" Embry ask curiously.

"Collin is hitting on a guy." Jake replied as he stared up at the ceiling trying to keep from erupting into a fit of laughter.

"That isn't a guy Jake. You need to get your eyes examine. That is a sexy woman. Look at those legs. Okay her breasts are not too big but everything else identifies her as a woman in my book." Embry shook his head disagreeing with Jake's theory.

Jake watched as Collin talked to the guy and then he saw his backside tense up. Jake knew then that Collin was realizing his mistake. Jake grabbed up the laundry and raced out of the laundry mat. He could not hold back the laughter a second longer. The moment he was safely outside he laughed all the way to his truck. A few seconds later Embry and Collin jump in the truck.

He saw the way Embry kept staring confused at Collin.

"What do you mean she wasn't your type?" Embry demanded.

Jake just laugh and laugh.

Collin glared angrily at Jake.

"Shut up Jake! You could have told me." Collin cried out.

"Told you what?" Embry continued to demand answers.

"That was not a chick Embry. His name is Carl except on the nights he dresses up as a woman he goes by Carly." Collin finally blurted out.

Embry blinked a few times before he joined Jake with the laughter that rang in the truck while they drove back to the guys place.

Bella made Edward stand outside the door while she ran to her room to put a robe over her. It wasn't like Edward had not seen her with a lot less clothes on. Still it felt inappropriate at the moment. When she returned he still had a forlorn look on his face. Bella stepped back allowing him to come inside. Once he was seated on the couch she offered him a beverage. He had agreed on a beer which she decided she was in need of as well. She had had a long day and having Edward in her apartment unexpectedly was a bit unnerving. She couldn't fathom how he got her address or why he thought making a sudden appearance in her life would be the most smartest thing.

Sure they were still in contact since the break up but when he had suggested last week of meeting up she thought it would be somewhere outside of her apartment and a lot more sunlight outside. She hated that she just got out of the bath and her hair was still wet clinging to her neck and back.

She made sure to sit on the opposite end of the couch from him as she pulled her leg underneath her with one foot on the ground.

"So how did you find me? When did you get here?" Bella stumbled with her questions. She was still quite flabbergasted by his presence. She had nearly forgotten how he had such rugged good looks. You could just see him on a magazine. You know the kind where the guys wear the sexy three piece suits with a cigar in their hands. He definitely had a businessman sexy look going for him. At the moment he had his top three buttons undone and he removed his tie before he came to her door.

"I'm sorry for not calling you first. I told you last week I might stop by if I got a more concrete time but my assistant did not inform me I would need to be in Port Angeles until four hours ago when I landed at the airport. I have a luncheon tomorrow with some clients. When I landed I tried to call Alice and instead I got Aunt Esme who told me about the horrible ordeal you and Alice suffered." Edward explained. The beginning of the conversation he had wore his famous crooked smile that always made Bella feel giddy when it was directed toward her but by the end of it he wore his serious frown that always made her feel small.

"Oh yeah. I thought you knew already. Sorry." Bella sipped on her beer.

"No apparently my family thought it was no concern of mine since I was away and there was nothing I could do about it." Edward sighed with a furious grunt.

"They should have told you anyways." Bella understood his frustration. She often got upset with her family and friends when they withheld things from her and giving her the excuse it was to protect her.

"I know right. So anyways Aunt Esme gave me your address." Edward finished answering her questions.

"Oh. I have to say I was surprise to see you." Bella admitted.

"I thought surprising you would be fun. I rarely got to do that when we dated." Edward's face lit up with mischief. Bella rolled her eyes her at him.

"I think anytime you were available to go out was a surprise to the both of us." Bella teased.

"True." Edward agreed as he chuckled softly.

"So here you are." Edward glanced around the cozy apartment. It wasn't nearly as bad as he feared. He feared with her low income that she might not be able to find anything decent in Port Angeles.

"Yep." Bella smiled proudly.

"I have to say you look good Bella." Edward sat his beer down on the table as he scooted closer to Bella.

Bella held her drink with both hands in between her legs. She wasn't sure what to do. Normally being alone with Edward would be one of the highlights of her life. That was before she discovered her unknown true feelings for Jake.

"Bella I hope you don't mind if I kiss you." Edward whispered with a soft sensual voice that actually made her heart flutter a bit. Not nearly as much as when Jake kissed or touch her but it did flutter.

Bella look at him as he leaned over with his hands bracing himself in front of her. Bella licked her lips wondering if kissing Edward was such a good ideal.

She felt his breath on her face as his lips puckered up coming closer to her mouth. She knew it was a now or never moment. If she kissed Edward would it help erase her feelings for Jake? Did she really want to let go of Jake and these feelings that were growing between them?

His lips grazed her mouth as she jumped slightly causing her beer to slip over and pour out on her legs and onto his hands. They both pulled apart as they laughed at the spilt beer.

"Yuck. Here let me take you to the bathroom so you can wash your hands and I can clean off." Bella sat her beer down next to Edwards as she led him to the bathroom.

Edward took off his jacket as he washed his hands pulling the shirt up to elbows.

Bella wiped her feet and legs. Bella began to follow Edward out of the bathroom when she slipped on some water that was left over from her bath. Edward turn to catch her just in time before she fell to the floor.

"I guess I should carry you back in there." Edward joked reminding her of the times he had been a witness of her clumsy nature.

Walking into the living room with Bella in Edward's arms Jake Black stepped inside of the apartment with a big grin on his face until his eyes landed on the scene in front of him.

Bella noticed that Edward stopped laughing abruptly as she looked in the directions his eyes were staring she saw why Edward looked suddenly nervous.

Jake Black was staring at them both so hard that if they were glass they would have shattered.

"Jake your home." Bella cried out.

Jake just stood there looking between them both with a dumbfounded and truly pissed off look that could kill.

XXX


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from these wonderful characters.

Rating: PG-13

Chapter 9: Everything Goes:

Jake stood there staring at Edward holding Bella, who was wearing nothing much her pajamas and then he noticed Edward's shirt unbutton. They were walking down the hall and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach as he imagined they just came out of her room.

How could Bella simply invite Edward over without giving him as much as a hint that she planned on having company tonight? Especially if that company was her ex lover Edward. He knew they agreed to be just friends but he really didn't think she would jump in bed with someone before they discussed it. Did this mean she wanted to continue just being friends?

"Jake. Hey." Bella struggled to get out of Edward's arms. Edward realizing she wanted down placed her safely back on her two feet.

"Hey." Jake hoped his voice sounded casual. He was trying to maintain the appearance that he was perfectly fine with what he was seeing before him. He uncurled his hands that had balled into fists by his side.

"Hey Jake. It's been awhile." Edward smiled politely at Jake. He knew that Jake was just a friend of Bella's but watching his reaction to seeing them together he felt an inkling of suspicion that something had changed between the two best friends.

"Yes it has been. How are you?" Jake forced his lips to curl up in a smile.

"Okay. I wanted to thank you for helping Alice out. My Aunt told me how you and your friend Quil had taken care of her after the attack." Edward's voice shook as he recalled the pain he felt learning that his sweet impulsive cousin had been brutally attacked and raped.

"No problem. We would have done it for any woman. I'm just sorry that I didn't keep a closer eye on her that night." Jake admitted with a sad smile.

"Hey, it's Alice. As much as I love her she tends to do what she wants regardless of what you tell her." Edward sighed heavily.

"True." Jake chuckled sadly.

Bella stood between them listening to the polite exchange between the two men wondering why Jake would not look at her. She had honestly done nothing wrong. She did invite Edward over. She just hoped that Jake gave her the opportunity to explain later after Edward left.

"I take it your evening with your boss went well." Jake finally allowed himself to look directly at Bella as he spoke.

"Yes. I meant to call you and let you know I got back but I took a hot bath and lost track of time. Then Mr. Surprise here showed up and we were just catching up." Bella hoped that Jake picked up on the surprise part.

"Well, I will let you two finish what you were doing." Jake nodded his head at Edward and then gave Bella a slight smile before walking past them. He slipped in his room closing the door shut behind him.

Bella ran her hands through her hair as she let out a long sigh.

"Did I miss something while we were apart?" Edward asked curiously.

"What?" Bella walked past him picking up her beer taking a long gulp.

"You and Jake? Something going on?" Edward decided to ask.

He was starting to wonder if perhaps Bella and Jake's friendship was always much more than he was led to believe in the past. Out of all of her friends, he never dreamed she would have moved in with Jake. Was her feelings for Jake behind her real reason for breaking up with him?

"NO! We are just friends. You know that." Bella partially lied. It was true that she saw him as much more than a mere friend now but at the moment their status still remained just friends.

"I know you are friends but has something changed? I mean he did not look happy to see me holding you. In fact he looked almost heart broken." Edward replied bluntly.

"I think he just had a long day. He was probably mad I didn't call him after I left the pub. He worries about me. Especially after the attack on Alice he is a bit more overprotective." Bella was not completely lying about that.

"Oh." Edward found that believable.

"Sit finish your drink. Where are you staying by the way?" Bella decided to continue to be the good hostess and deal with Jake later. She knew he would not make another appearance until Edward was gone.

"I got a hotel a couple of blocks from here. Luckily Bri isn't a complete brainless assistant." Edward laughed.

Bella had to agree that Bri was not always on top of her game. There had been more than one occasion when Bella had called and left a message for Edward and Bri took it and simply forgot to give it to him. Bella wondered if she was truly dense or if she did it on purpose. It was clear to Bella that Bri was fascinated with her boss. At the time Bella couldn't blame her. Edward was a great catch. Now she just saw him as a great guy whom she once shared something fun with.

"You're too hard on her. She truly looks up to her boss." Bella batted her eyelashes trying to make an attempt at impersonating Bri.

Edward crack up laughing. He hated the thought of having to replace his assistant but she was starting to show signs of having a crush on him. She was nice a girl and a loyal employee but he did not dip his pen in the company ink. If she continue to act like she was feeling something for him then he would have to get her a transfer in the company and pick up a new assistant. He couldn't afford to have an affair with an employee at this point in his career.

"Yeah, well I hope she pulls it together or I will be forced to transfer her out of my office." Edward sat back down on the couch across from Bella smiling at her sense of humor. This was one of the many reasons he adored Bella. She could make him smile. She always made him feel like a normal Joe. She was not impressed with his prestigious lifestyle. In fact it seem to turn her off rather than on.

She truly fascinated him. As lovers they also matched well. She knew how to please him and he had found pleasing her to be of the utmost fun.

"That's too bad." Bella made a pout with her lips.

"Shut up." Edward laughed again.

"So seriously how is it going in the big global world of business?" Bella found his life interesting.

"Are you interviewing me Ms. Swan?" Edward teased. He was not going to let her forget that she was a reporter for a magazine that would love to get some dish on his life and career. She wouldn't be the first woman to seduce him into revealing something his company was not prepared to make public knowledge.

"Shut up! How can you ask me that?" Bella snorted but follow it with a wicked smile.

"Don't get your boxers in a twist. I do not write for the business section. I am just a mere social writer. Now if you know about any events with weddings, gala events and so forth I'm your reporter to be intimidated by." Bella laughed.

"Oh okay." Edward laughed with her as he wiped his forehead pretending to be relieved.

"You look happier than the last time I saw you. I can tell this change of status from the mere receptionist to reporter has truly made you even more beautiful than I remembered." Edward flirted.

"Hahaha! Shut up." Bella blushed.

"Seriously you seem to glow." Edward replied.

"I have to say it is from more than that. I like having my own place, being away from Forks was a scary thought but now I can't believe it took me this long to get away." Bella admitted.

"I told you there was more to life than Forks. Don't get me wrong I love going home for a visit but being able to see the rest of the world is just as rewarding." Edward smiled warmly at her.

That had been one of their disagreements when they were dating. Edward would constantly ride her about her less than adventurous side. He would tell her that she could go further with her degree if she moved away from Forks. He felt she was wasting the money she spent on college by being a receptionist at an unknown magazine. She argued that she would move up once the opportunity showed itself. It did and she took it.

"Yes you did. Yes you are right. There are you happy now Edward." Bella stuck her tongue out. She hated when he proved her wrong. It was not often but when it did occur he had a knack for pointing it out.

"Not exactly. I still don't have my girl." Edward's voice deepened as his eyes smoldered as he moved closer to Bella.

Bella felt a sudden urge to run. She liked Edward and if nothing had changed between her and Jake she probably would have been all over him at this point but it had changed. Although her and Jake talked about just being friends it still did not seem proper to allow Edward to believe he had a shot with her. After all she already knew that her feelings for Jake went further than lust.

"I'm sorry Edward. I truly like you and I enjoyed being with you. But for now I just want to be by myself. I don't want to be anyone's girl." Bella was lying about the last part. She wanted to be Jake's girl. Not Edwards.

"Oh. I understand." Edward looked away for a moment truly disappointed to hear that he no longer had an affect on Bella's heart. It was clear that she wanted to be just friends with him.

"I hope I did not hurt your feelings." Bella replied with sincerity in her voice.

"You didn't. Look, you're out on your own. You have a real career. It makes sense that you would want to stay focus on that. " Edward glanced at the watch on his arm and saw that it was late.

"I should get going before I lose my room." Edward joked.

"Okay." Bella stood up following him to the door.

"You know if you ever change your mind I will be here waiting for you." Edward cupped her face as he placed a soft friendly kiss on her cheek.

"I know. Thanks Edward." Bella smiled sadly as he walked away. Locking up the door she turned around to find Jake standing in the hallway with his arms crossed around his chest staring curiously at her.

"You didn't warn me you were having company tonight." Jake replied while continuing to hide his feelings from Bella.

Bella copied his stance standing with her arms covering her chest.

"I didn't know. I mean I had not made plans with him. He just stopped by. He had a meeting in town." Bella stated calmly although her nerves were jumping off the radar. He was making her very uncomfortable. She could not imagine why he appeared to be upset about her having a guest in her own home. It was not like she had done anything wrong nor did he have any right to tell her who was invited or not.

"Oh." Jake's eyes lowered to the floor as he considered what to say next. He was dealing with his own inner demons here. It was not Bella's fault that he felt this overwhelming sense of jealousy pertaining to who she spent her free time with. He had no excuse for acting like she owed him any explanation. He knew he was being an ass.

When he went to his room he could not sit still. He tried to listen for any sounds or voice but all he heard from his room was silence until the door closed. While he waited on her company to leave he picked up his bed, put up some laundry, and hell he even got on his computer and checked his email. Anything to keep him from going back into the room where Bella was entertaining her ex boyfriend.

"So where have you been all night?" Bella ask curiously as she walked up closer to him leaning against the hallway wall.

"Laundry mat." Jake answered with a blank expression.

Bella frown at him. When he came in he didn't have any laundry in his hands. Besides that they had their own washer and dryer here in the apartment. It had been a gift from Angela's parents. They were used but it gave her mother an excuse to sweet talk her husband into purchasing her a new set.

"Seriously?" Bella squinted her eyes staring curiously at him.

"Seriously. I persuaded the guys to do their own laundry and helped Quil pick up a gal. Now Collin on the other hand he discovered that there are many mysteries in this town compared to Forks." Jake's eyes widen with amusement.

"Okay I'm game. Let's sit and you talk." Bella opened her bedroom door. Stepping in she flip the light on and walked to her bed. Plopping down on the edge she noticed that Jake didn't follow her inside. Instead he stood in the doorway. What was wrong with him? He couldn't even be inside of her room now?

"I'm listening." Bella snapped impatiently.

"Quil met a girl named Misty. He left with her before we did. Collin was riding his ass all night and I had to snap him out of it. You know I like Collin as much as any of my friends but it just irks me when he picks on Quil." Jake's nostrils flared.

"Yeah, I'm getting that." Bella chuckled.

"Anyways Collin kept eyeing this one TALL blonde. I warned him that she was not his type and he wouldn't listen to me. We got ready to leave and decided to approach her and get her number. He discovered that Carly goes by Carl when he isn't wearing his drag clothes." Jake finished as he bit down on his lip grinning so hard.

"NO WAY! Oh that is such a sweet ending if you think about it." Bella covered her mouth as laughter erupted.

"Yep." Jake replied popping the "P" at the end of the word.

"Well my boss was interesting tonight. She is incredibly ballsy. I adore her and I am also quite frightened by her at the same time." Bella sighed happily.

"I'm glad you like her." Jake smiled warmly.

"I do." Bella nodded her head.

"So how long will Edward be in town?" Jake hated to ask this particular question but he needed to know if he should expect to see Edward more around here.

"I'm not sure really." Bella admitted.

"Oh." Jake hoped that was a good sign that she had not bothered to ask Edward because she simply did not care enough to know.

"I thought you liked Edward. I mean out of the few boyfriends I've had." Bella ask him as she placed her legs in Indian style.

"He is a nice guy. I don't think he is the one for you. Not in the long run." Jake replied honestly.

"So why did you seem so mad that he was here with me?" Bella decided to ask. She was still offended by the physical distance he kept between them. If he was not going to pursue her, then he had no right to act so damn territorial.

"I wasn't mad." Jake cried out.

"You were not exactly blowing up balloons and passing out party favors either." Bella raised an eyebrow as their eyes locked.

"Why would I? He isn't the right guy for you." Jake ran his hand over the back of his neck trying to keep a straight face. He did not want her to see just how much it upset him because he had been so excited to come home tonight in hopes of spending some time alone with her. He enjoyed ending his day talking to her. He loved just watching television quietly by her side. It was relaxing to be around her. It was the perfect way to end his sometimes hectic days.

"Tell me Jake who is the right guy for me? Is there really a "right" guy out there for me?" Bella made the quote sign with her finger trying to emphasize her point. She was tired of hearing him say over the years that when she found the right guy she would know it. Yet here he stood right in front of her but he was too damn stubborn and stupid to see it. He was her Mr. Right.

"Sure there is Bella. You need someone who loves you unconditionally. Someone who can tolerate your mood swings and makes you smile. You deserve someone who can see the rare jewel that he holds when you give him your heart." Jake felt his own heart flutter as he felt the urge to walked up to her and kiss her until they were both silly with desire.

"You say that but I can't honestly say I believe that he exists. There is no man who could be that incredibly perfect out there for me." Bella's eyes darken as she crawl off of the bed and with slow steady steps she made her way toward him. With just a breathe between them Bella leaned her head back staring up at his face.

"He does. I don't know if he is perfect but he does exist." Jake replied as his throat tighten up. He could see the desire in her eyes. The desire was directed at him. He knew she was about to make a move on him. He was rather surprised by her direct approach. Normally she was not so aggressive.

"If he does exist he better hurry up and find me before someone else less than perfect sweeps me up off of my feet." Bella's voice was thick with desire as she continued to stare into his dark brown eyes. She did not waver for one second as she slip an arm around his neck, placing her other her hand over his heart. She could feel the beating of his heart. It was racing. She was overjoyed.

Feeling frisky she brushed the length of her body against his with a slow teasing rhythm. She smiled seductively at him as he swallowed hard.

Twining her fingers in his short hair she held her breath hoping he would show some sign of enjoying this moment between them.

Jake stood there enjoying her touch. He wanted so badly to pick her up and take her to her bed and make sweet love to her. She was acting like a little vixen teasing him with her body. He knew if they kissed he might not be able to resist her. If they had not been interrupted the first night he had no doubts they would have gone farther than they had.

Why was she doing this? He thought they both agreed their friendship was more important than a night of deliriously, hot, mind blowing sex. Was she changing her mind? Did she want more from him? He knew he did. He knew that once he tasted her there would be no way to go back. It had been harder than hell all week not to touch her, to kiss her, to hold her in his arms like they had before in the past. Back when they were just Jake and Bella good old friends. Nope. This time he would not be able to let her go so easily. He could not be expected to just be her "best" guy friend. He would want the whole package. He would want to be her lover. Her only lover.

"I don't have cooties Jake." Bella whispered.

He felt his adrenaline rushing through his veins. She was definitely pushing his buttons. She was going to kill him if she decided that she wanted to be only friends with him.

His expression furious, he claimed her mouth with his.

The earth began to quake beneath her toes. Jake groaned loudly against her lips as the sensations stripped him of his waning control.

Bella sighed and willingly parted her lips.

She was finally getting her wish come true. She was being kissed by Jake again and it was everything she remembered from the first time.

She had feared that the first kiss they had shared had only been a mystical experience that was due to their drunken state that night. That perhaps she was just so horny that anyone who kissed her would cause such strong uncontrollable sensations to flood her head, her heart and shoot down to her toes. Yet standing here feeling his lips pressing against hers, his tongue lashing around touching her own she knew she had not glorified it in her mind, only imagining that it had rock her entire world

.

This was the real McCoy. This kiss was only surpassing the intensity she had felt from the first one.

No her memory had been dead on. Her body came alive, her lips tingled, her nipples hardened. She wanted every inch of his body in every possible way. On top of her, beside her, behind her in any position that was possible to do.

She began to kiss him back with everything she had. All of the pent up desire she had been holding at bay all week began to erupt and spill over into that kiss. Every second she had been near him but wasn't able to touch him. Every time she saw him and yet could not have him. Every second of every day that she dreamed of nothing else but this kiss.

All thought ceased as Jake, gave himself over to what had been his greatest fantasy: to touch Bella Swan , as a man, as her man.

He felt her body stiffen against him, and the groan of desired that escaped her was the sweetest sound Jake had ever heard. Something exploded between them, and there in her room she was so consumed by need that she was willing to have sex with him and no longer cared about the possible consequences of it all.

Jake tore his lips away from hers with excruciating slowness, catching her lower lip between his teeth and tugging gently. Then, with a last luscious lick of his tongue, he drew back.

Bella swayed as she struggled to keep her knees from simply buckling beneath her. She stared at him blankly. Words? She could not seem to think of even one word to say after that kiss.

Jake search her face intently, and Bella saw a look of pure smug satisfaction in his shiny brown eyes.

"Breathe, breathe Bella." Jake licked his lowered lip tasting the remains of Bella's kiss on them.

Fearlessly she took a deep breathe of air.

"Hmmph" Was all he said as he pulled her into his arms. Holding her tightly against him.

"I'm crazy about you Bella." He whispered next to her ear.

Bella felt her eyes brimming with happy tears.

"I'm crazy about you too." Bella whispered back.

"But…." Jake paused wondering how to say the next set of words that were on the tip of his tongue.

"But what?" Bella's head shot back as she look up at him with frightened eyes.

Surely he did not still believe that they were better off good friends did he? How was that even possible after not once but twice they had shared the most incredible kiss ever in the history of mankind?

If he said those words Bella swore to herself she was going to kick him in the leg and punch him in the balls and never, ever speak to him again for the rest of her life.

XXX


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from this story or it's wonderful characters.

Rating: PG

Everything Goes Chapter 10:

Jake grinned. He could tell Bella was afraid he was going to mention the "friends only" phrase. He was pretty sure they would never be just friends ever again. No, they had definitely moved into a whole new area in their relationship. He knew in his heart that he would want far more than mere friendship from her from this point on. He just hoped that neither of them regretted moving forward. He would always love Bella. She was his girl. Always had been, always would be.

"But….we should take things slow. I don't want us to move too fast and then fizzle out. I want you Bella. I want you so damn bad that I am literally hurting." Jake's eyes glanced downward toward the large bulge that had grown underneath his snug jeans.

Bella's eyes followed his. When she saw what he was referring to that was in pain she giggled. Exhaling long and deep. She look back up into his eyes and smiled at him.

"For a second I thought I was going to have kick you, in several places." Bella smiled excitedly.

"Geez, always with the violence Bella." Jake shook his head as he cupped her face in his hands kissing her again. The kiss started out tender, sweet, and very long. Both were breathless when Jake reluctantly pulled his mouth away from hers.

"Wow. Each time it seems to get just….well….better." Bella exhaled deeply as her hand reached up to touch her swollen lips.

"So how is this going to work? I mean we live together." Jake thought out loud as he took a couple of steps back from her rubbing the back of his neck trying to concentrate on their slight problem.

If they were going to move slowly then they were going to have to set some sort of rules, some way of preventing them from going too fast. He knew from past experience how badly this could end if they went too fast, too soon.

Jake knew that sex, even great sex, was not the only ingredient that a couple needed in order for the relationship to flourish.

"I don't know. Maybe we can set certain nights on the calendar that we are just Jake and Bella the friends and on the other nights we are Jake and Bella the couple." Bella suggested with a weak smile.

Jake laughed. That was too silly and difficult.

"How about this. During the week we remain just like we always have. I mean, we come home do our thing. One kiss before bed. Weekends we go do something with one another. Then we can see where it goes on "our date"." Jake thought that sounded more reasonable.

"I can do that. I mean it's probably more possible to actually stick to." Bella admitted.

"Good. In the meantime I will have to take tons of cold showers." Jake sighed heavily as he shifted his swollen testicles.

Bella covered her mouth as she giggled at his predicament.

"Yeah, well don't worry I will be taking them too." Bella rubbed his upper arm.

"Too bad we can't share them. I mean we could save on water." Jake smirked.

"Then why would we have these rules in place?" Bella rolled her eyes playfully.

"True." Jake smiled.

"So what do you want to do now?" Bella asked as she glanced around awkwardly.

"Well, since you have already had a bath, I'm going to go take a shower. If you're not too tired we can watch a movie. Pop some corn and meet me on the couch." Jake suggested.

"Cool." Bella nodded in agreement.

Jake leaned down kissing her tenderly across her lips forcing his limbs to move. He left Bella trembling from the inside out. She wanted to jump up and down like a sixteen year old girl who had just experienced her first kiss. She did a quick dance in a circle with her arms lifting up and down. Feeling slightly better she went to the kitchen to start the popcorn and picked out a movie so they could have a non-sexual evening. She just hoped that this compromise worked out for them. She smiled to herself wondering who would lose their resolve and jump the others bones?

Bella woke up early the next morning from the loud sound of Pink's song Lets Get This Party Started. Sitting up in bed she grabbed her phone as it hit her that this particular ring tone she only used to announced when Alice was calling her.

"Alice?" Bella flip the phone open answering frantically.

"Bella. Oh Bella." Alice sobbed into the receiver.

"Alice, honey are you okay?" Bella realized that was a stupid question to ask but it was only five am in the morning and she had stayed up the night before with Jake.

"Bella. I..I…" Alice's voice shook.

Bella felt the pit of her stomach drop. It was killing her to hear her best friend sound so weak and so unlike herself.

"Shh…It's okay Alice. I'm here. Do you want me to come over today?" Bella ask in a soft soothing tone.

"Please. Bella. I…am…so…..scared." Alice replied still shaking and sobbing into the phone.

"Okay. I will get dressed and be over there soon sweetie. It's okay Alice. I will be there." Bella promised as she kept the phone to her ear and jump out of the bed. She was exhausted and hoped she would be able to keep her eyes open for the hour drive to Forks.

"NO. Don't Bella. Don't. Be careful Bella. He …wants…he…" The phone hung up.

Bella felt her pulse escalate as she wondered what she meant by that? What was going on? Why did she think Bella had to be careful? And who was he and what did he want? Bella stood there trembling for a few seconds when the phone rang again she jumped causing the phone to fall from her hands and hit the carpeted floor.

Bending down she swooped up the phone and answered it.

"Alice?" Bella cried out.

"No, it's Esme. I just woke up and found her in the bathroom." Esme explained with a painful sob.

"What is going on?" Bella ask with frustration.

"She took some pills. Carlisle has already called the hospital. He is gagging her in the bathroom." Esme cried out.

"Oh my God!" Bella covered her mouth as tears began to stream down her face.

"I need to go. Please come Bella." Esme begged.

"I'm on my way." Bella agreed as she hung up the phone.

Rushing around her room she threw on some clothes not bothering to notice if they matched or not. Grabbing her car keys and purse she began to make her way out of the apartment. Then it dawn on her she had to tell Jake. He would be freaking out if he woke up and didn't know where she was.

Tapping on his door before she opened it. He was laying on his side sleeping with a content smile on his face. She walked over slowly to his side. Bending down she nudged him.

"Jake." She whispered.

"umm….yea…" Jake moaned.

"I am going to Forks." Bella told him.

"Forks?" Jake's eyes began to open up as he stared up at her with a confused smile.

"Alice, called me after she took an overdose of pills." Bella explained as her hands shook so hard that the keys in her hands were making a loud clanking noise.

Jake sat up in the bed staring at her with his own shocked expression.

"Hold on. Let me get dressed. You can not drive in your condition." Jake yanked the keys from her as he slipped out of the bed wearing only a pair of dark blue boxers.

Bella lost her breath as she stared at his perfect muscular chest. She shook her head remembering this was not the time to be lusting after Jake. Her best friend was in dire need and damn it this time she would be there for her.

"Okay." Bella walked out of the room giving him the privacy to change clothes.

Four minutes later they were locking up as they drove to Forks together.

Bella listen to Esme and Carlisle as they gave her an update on Alice. They were able to pump her stomach successfully. They were now force to make a decision whether they should put her in a facility where she could be watched more closely and also receive some well needed therapy.

"I can't believe she called and spoke to you." Esme sat down to Bella wearing a painful expression that broke Bella's heart.

"Why not?" Bella frowned.

"She hasn't spoke to anyone. We have tried everything. We even had a therapist come to our home to talk to her. All he was capable of doing for her was giving her those damn pills that she tried to kill herself with." Esme growled frustrated.

"I'm sorry." Bella rubbed Esme's back trying to ease some of her pain.

"I just don't get it. Carlisle and I have seen people who were raped before. We work in hospitals where trauma happens all the time." Esme paused taking a deep breathe. " They usually bounce back enough to talk about it. I mean at least give some sort of description of the trauma but not Alice. She is like in so much pain it makes me wonder what the hell he said to her to make her scared of her own shadow."

"You think the attacker warned her if she talked something might happen to her again?" Bella looked terrified. She could totally see how it might scare Alice enough not to speak a word to even her family or best friend.

She wondered what he could possibly threaten her with? It wasn't like he would be able to find her again? It was a random attack right? She was sure that Alice knew that. So why did she fear an unknown attacker who had no clue where she lived or who she was?

"I don't know. The therapist said he suspected that Alice is trying to protect herself or someone else." Esme confided.

"That is crazy! Alice isn't scare of anyone." Bella shouted angrily.

"Yeah, well that was the old Alice Bella. After an attack like this it can …well…it changes peoples." Esme began to sob at the loss of her once outgoing and outspoken daughter.

"I just wished we could convince her she has nothing to be scared of. She needs to tell us what she knows so we can catch the bastard and put him away." Bella replied angrily again.

"You and I can think logically like that but she can't." Esme smiled sadly at Bella.

"This sucks." Bella threw her head back against the chair closing her eyes. She was growing close to tears. She didn't want Esme to have to comfort her. She was here for the family not the other way around.

"What now?" Bella asked with a calmer attitude.

"Carlisle is considering sending her to a facility that will watch her like a hawk and hopefully she will feel safer from her attacker. With therapy and medication she might open up." Esme replied with a broken heart.

"She will hate it." Bella moaned.

"I know. But what else can we do? She won't speak to anyone." Esme replied desperately.

"I know. I know." Bella hugged Esme tightly understanding how Alice's mother hated to lock her daughter away like a crazy person when it was the attacker who should be locked away instead.

Bella called Angela before they left the hospital and agreed to meet her for lunch. Jake droved her to the diner and dropped her off while he went for a quick visit with his dad.

Angela arrived looking pretty sad herself.

"Wow, I still can't believe it." Angela stated as she plop down in a chair across from Bella.

"I know." Bella nodded her head with circles under her eyes. Her hair a mess she knew she had to look like a sight. Later after they had arrived at the hospital she realized she had put on a old pair of jeans that had a few holes in them and a faded t-shirt that once had a smiley face on it. She really looked horrible but she didn't mind. She seriously had no concerned what others might think of her clothing choice at the moment.

"On the brighter side I get to see you." Angela smiled warmly as she reached over giving Bella's hand a warm squeeze.

Bella smiled thankful for Angela's friendship.

"How are you?" Bella asked as she let out a long deep breath fighting back the tears.

"I'm good. I mean as good as one can be in Forks." Angela chuckled.

"How are you and Ben doing?" Bella asked curious at how well their renewed relationship was going? She debated on whether she should tell Angela about the change in her own relationship with Jake. She decided to keep quiet about it for now. She didn't want to jinx it. They wanted to keep it private to keep their friends from having so much expectations of them or worse torture them.

"I guess okay. I mean, well, he got this job in Seattle that keeps him pretty busy. He says he has to stay on weekends sometimes. It sucks. I don't understand how selling pharmaceuticals forces you to stay in Seattle for the entire weekend? Aren't doctor offices closed on the weekend?" Angela thought out loud.

The waitress stopped at their table to take their orders. Quickly they gave their orders. Both were starving.

"Does he go to the hospitals too? I mean maybe that is the best hours for them." Bella suggested although she had to wonder along with Angela why Ben truly had to stay during the weekends. She wasn't about to dare agree with her because she knew Angela would just get more upset and worry herself sick.

"Maybe you're right. Oh well, when he is home he does take good care of me." Angela smiled weakly as she pulled her hair back to show off a pair of pearl earrings. Bella was impressed. They were not too big to make them gaudy but they looked expensive.

"That is definitely a perk." Bella chuckled softly.

"How about you? Any good looking guys turning your head?" Angela ask curiously as she watched Bella's face closely. She knew that Bella tended to keep her relationships private until she was sure where it was heading.

"Nope. Edward did stop by. He gave me a fright." Bella sipped on her soda.

"What? Edward came by?" Angela cried out in disbelief.

"Yep. He had called earlier in the week and mentioned he might have a trip that would keep him in Port Angeles but he never did call me back to confirm it. So anyways he just showed up. I was scared out of my mind at first." Bella shook her head sadly.

"Why were you scared of Edward?" Angela frowned at her.

"I never gave him my address and he told me that Esme had given it to him." Bella explained.

"Oh, so you thought he was like stalkward." Angela joked.

Bella caught how she put stalker and Edward together to create one word and burst out laughing.

"Pretty close." Bella agreed.

"So what happen?" Angela leaned over the table listening intently.

Bella wanted to smack her in the head. The girl always enjoyed juicy gossip which wasn't exactly rare in Forks.

"Nothing. We talked and he tried to kiss me but I said no thank you." Bella shrugged her shoulders. She smiled casually at her as she let out a long deep yawn.

"You told him simply no thank you and he what just left peacefully?" Angela sat back in her chair staring at her friend like she was either joking with her or she was insane.

"Exactly.' Bella stated with a serious expression.

"I thought you were crazy about him?" Angela stared at her suspiciously.

"WAS. When we broke up there was a solid reason for it. I don't want to be someone's when I'm available girl. I mean most of the time he was out seeing the world, fine dining, entertaining clients. He was not exactly sitting in a hotel room sulking that he wished he could be with me." Bella reminded her of the circumstances that had caused Bella to decided that sometimes was not enough for her. She wanted a man in her life all the time.

"I guess I see your point now. Still, he was definitely a super catch." Angela fanned herself playfully causing them both to giggled as the waitress arrived with their food.

"I think Mr. Right is out there for me." Bella stated with a sparkle in her eye and began to devour her lunch leaving Angela to wonder if Bella had already met him and just wasn't sharing the news with her.

They just arrived home when Bella's phone began to rang. Bella sighed with disgust wishing that her phone would just stop ringing these days. It seem to only bring bad news. Answering the phone as she followed Jake inside the apartment she was startled by the caller.

"Hey Bella it's Riley. You know the guy you met at the club a couple of weeks ago?" Riley chuckled nervously.

Bella blinked a few times before the memory caught up with her. He was the attractive, smart, and down right great kisser she made out with in the guys bathroom before Jake had stopped them from going any further. She totally forgotten about them exchanging numbers.

"Oh HI." Bella walked past Jake who was staring at her trying to figure out who she was talking to now and why her face had turn cherry red in seconds after answering it.

Bella went to her room and closed the door behind her.

"I know it sounds so cheesy calling someone and hoping they remember you from a club. I'm sure you got so many numbers that night." Riley sighed.

"Uh…don't recall honestly." Bella chewed on the corner of her lip.

"So you were that drunk when we made out?" Riley ask continuing to sound as nervous as Bella felt.

"Well, not exactly. I mean I remember you. I just don't remember if I gave out my number to anyone else because you're the only who has called." Bella admitted.

"Oh. Well, you definitely made an impression on me. I would have called you sooner but I usually don't do this sort of thing. I mean I get nervous once I'm out of the club scene." Riley explained as he stammered slightly.

"Me too. I mean I don't usually do clubs at all. That night was sort of a one night thing for me." Bella replied as she sat down on her bed.

"I see. So I was calling because I would like to get to know you better outside of the club if your interested?" Riley ask he inhaled deeply.

"Wow, I'm truly flattered Riley. I just..well..I am starting a new relationship with someone I've liked for quite sometime now. I'm not sure where it will go just yet but I would not feel right dating you while dating him as well." Bella decided to be honest with him. After all she would hate it if someone lied to her.

"I guessed I missed out on my opportunity. Damn." Riley laughed softly.

"Yeah." Bella agreed as she stared down at her feet when she noticed that she had been wearing two different colored socks.

"Okay. Well, if things don't work out for you guys you have my number. Call me. I would love to get to know you better. I think we have potential. I mean when we talked we both seem to enjoy some of the same things and all." Riley explained.

"Yeah we did. I will definitely call you first thing if it doesn't work out." Bella smiled.

"Good. Bye Bella." Riley hung up.

Bella stared at her feet feeling awful. She hated letting people down even if she didn't even know them that well to be truly concern about their feelings.

Jake emptied out the dishwasher. He was growing worried about Bella. She was extremely quiet on the way home. He wondered if she was still torn with guilt about Alice's condition. He knew why she felt the way she did but he didn't understand why she couldn't see how little she could control. Alice was at the club and yes Bella had invited her. Alice had left without giving them any reason to believe she was in danger. She also decided not to go with the guy. Then the nightmare happened. How could either of them have possibly predicted what would happen? They couldn't.

So now all they could do was be there for her and give her all the support an encouragement possible. Other than that there was nothing else either of them could do.

When Bella managed to come out of her room from taking her private call he could see she was exhausted.

"Why don't you lie down and take a nap. You hardly got any sleep." Jake suggested.

"Only if you lay down with me. Neither of us got any sleep." Bella reminded him.

"If you insist." Jake pretended to be put out by her request as he held her hand in his and led her to his room.

"Why your room?" Bella ask curiously.

"Because I like my pillow." Jake replied as he open his door.

"Oh, okay." Bella snickered as she climbed in after him.

Jake wrapped his arms around her spooning her up against him.

"You know Bells you can't fix her." Jake yawned before nibbling on her ear.

"I know." Bella yawned as well.

"So who was on the phone?" Jake decided to ask the question that was causing him to worry slightly. They never hid anything from one another and he just hoped that since their relationship had changed a bit she didn't start changing the dynamics of it now.

"Oh it was that guy you found me in the bathroom with at the club." Bella giggled when she felt his body stiffen.

"Seriously. That guy called you." Jake ask trying to hold back his temper.

"Yeah, but in his defense we were not together at the time I made out with him." Bella reminded Jake. She didn't want him to get insecure over a stranger. They were too close of friends and nearly lovers for him to start thinking that he was about to lose her to some random guy she met a club.

"True. I hope you set him straight now about our status." Jake growled as he pulled her closer to him. She could feel the hardness of him pressing up against her lower backside. She wiggled a bit knowing it was teasing him.

"Yes honey I did. I told him that I was no longer available to make out with him in the men's restroom." Bella bit down on her lower lip trying to prevent her laughter from flowing out of her mouth. She knew it would just irritate him if she didn't take his fears seriously and he would retaliate somehow and they would just end up arguing.

"You damn right you're not available to do that with HIM or any other guy who is not me." Jake warned her as he nipped playfully on the curve of her neck.

Her body trembled as the goose bumps began to pop up on her arms and back.

"Oh so I CAN do it just as long as it is with you." Bella continued to teased him.

"Exactly." Jake chuckled softly as his hands moved from her stomach to cup her breasts.

Bella cried out in shock. He knew he had surprised her by being so aggressive but he did not care. She deserved to be teased back he thought to himself.

"Mmmm…yeah that it's Jake." Bella played back as she began to grind up and down against him.

"Look here woman don't be teasing me." Jake growled again as he pinched both of her hardened nipples causing a pleasurable sensation to course up and down her spine.

"You're no fun Jake." Bella pretended to pout.

"Oh I'm fun baby but you're not ready for this kind of fun." Jake answered smugly.

Bella surprised him by breaking free from his hold on her and rolling onto her back so she could look up into his face.

"Try me." She replied as she licked her lips in a sensual way knowing it was driving him crazy.

"You ask for it." Jake stated in a hoarse voice as his lips captured hers and both quickly forgot all about the nap that they both needed.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from this story or it's wonderful characters.

Rating: A small lemon ahead.

Song: Ring My Bell by Enrique

Everything Goes:

Bella felt the warmth of his arms as they covered her body with his. She felt her lips tingle as he nipped and licked them before pushing them open with his soft tongue. She sighed with pleasure when his mouth and hers melded into one. His hand cupped under her breast while his thumb moved across her taut nipple. She felt the warm liquid secreting between her legs. His kiss had a way of making her feel like she was drifting out of her body. She felt so dizzy with the extreme sensations that course throughout her entire body. Her toes, her fingers, her spine, hell even her ears were buzzing with the pleasure that only Jake could create.

Jake leaned over her, feeling a wave of passion and tenderness that nearly left him breathless. He pulled his mouth from her while brushing his lips across her lovely long eye lashes. He heard her giggle underneath him. He shuddered, letting her feel his desire for her when her hand bravely reached down to stroke him over the material that prevented him from feeling the smoothness of her hand on his hardened manhood.

A warning bell went off in his head warning him that they might go further than he planned but the need that was building up like a volcano in him had to find some form of relief or he was sure he would break every damn rule they made or even considered. He needed her. He needed to explore more of her. Years of curiosity was finally able to seek some of the answers he suspected he knew the answers to already.

Staring down into her eyes watching the color of blue change into a darker blue as her desire built up. His heart pounded and his blood raced. He knew like himself she needed some relief too and he could help them both fulfill it.

"I want to touch you." He drew his finger over the curve of her jaw and down into the hollow of her neck.

"You are." She replied softly.

"All over." He whispered as he brushed his lips against hers.

She gulped hard in fear and anticipation. She wanted to experience as much as possible with him without going all the way just yet. She wanted their first time to be special.

She nodded her head in agreement knowing that he would stop them both from going too far.

Lifting her shirt up and over her head he stared at the bra that was covering her supple breasts from his eyes. Leaning over her he lifted her just enough to unlatch the last piece of clothing to prevent him from seeing the beauty of her breasts.

Her face turned slightly. She was nervous. The first time he seen her she had been slightly intoxicated and had a ton of courage but now alone and sober she feared he might be disappointed at what he would see.

Licking his lips he held his breath for a moment taking in the sight of her. She was perfect. Not too large and definitely not too small. Cupping her breast in his hand he looked into her eyes hoping for permission to go further. She simply moaned. He knew that was her answer to the question that was burning in his eyes.

Cradling the weight of her breast in the palm of his hand he drew in a long heavy breathe, reminding himself the promised they had made about not going too fast.

He could touch her, fill her with pleasure without consummating their relationship. His warm velvety mouth clamp onto the hard pebbled shaped nipple as he suck eagerly back and forth between them.

Her body shook and shivered beneath him. He felt his need for her increase with each touch of her hands as she continue to stroke his hardness. He wanted so badly to yank his pants off and push her down on him. He needed to feel the warmth of her mouth sucking him until he pump every last bit of his seed in her sweet tasting mouth. Reminding himself that he needed to pleasure her first before himself he slid his hand over her smooth creamy stomach. Pulling the button to her pants loose he felt her suck in her breathe as his hand made it's way underneath her jeans and cotton panties.

"Trust me?" He ask in a deep hoarse voice when he felt her tense slightly.

"Yes." Bella cried out although her eyes showed her nervousness.

His heart was thudding louder than a jackhammer on a busy sidewalk.

"Spread them for me baby." He whispered as her legs did as he requested.

His balls tightened thinking of what she would look like without her pants on.

The colors in her eyes swam in need. Her stomach constricted as she closed her eyes feeling his warm large hand touching her most private part. It was such an intimate thing for two friends to share with one another. She could not honestly say that it never occur to her what kind of lover Jake as a man would be like. After all she had met some of his previous girlfriends and not once did they ever complained about the lover in Jake.

In fact they often sang his praises when it came to the bedroom. Now she was the one on the receiving end of his talented hands and mouth. She knew she would never ever again allow another man to touch her the way he was. She felt like he was branding her his forever in an almost seductive way.

Letting his hand rest so that his middle finger was pressing on her silky hot button, he looked at her face watching every explicit movement and emotion as he pressed slowly and hard.

Her eyes were closed, her mouth open, and her breasts were rising and falling with the same rhythm of his strokes.

"Do you like me touching you Bella?" Jake's voice was sensual and soothing.

"Yes….pleeeeeaseee…." she said, her hips rising against his hand.

Parting her small patch of hair and then her folds he found her slick and warm. Exploring her, he allowed his fingers to trace her tender flesh, circling the entrance to her body and he shivered as he felt his cock spring up so hard against the binding of his jeans that he feared he might explode inside of them at any second.

Lust thudded in his ears. It felt like he had been born to touch her, to make her his and only his from this day forth.

Sliding his hand back up, he discovered her swollen nub. Stroking her sweet spot he could feel her juices flowing out of her tight opening and down into the palm of his hand.

Watching her face he slid his finger into the tight soaked opening of her body. He wondered how much she could take of him. She was so damn tight just around one of his finger. He could only imagine what she would feel like sliding down his hard cock. Clenching his jaws tightly he struggled to hold back his desire to take her at that very moment.

Her opening was so wet, so hot and it seem to be sucking his finger inside of her. He saw the drip of sweat sliding down her breasts as she panted and buck beneath his fingers. His own sweat broke out on his forehead as his finger slid in up to the first knuckle. Then the second.

Bella continue to breathe even harder, her hips rising to take as much as she could get from him. He could barely breathe himself as he fed her as much of his finger as she could take until he could almost touch her womb.

"JAKE!" Bella grabbed his wrist with both hands, her fingers digging into his flesh. "Too much. Going. To. Explode." She cried out as her body lashed back and forth.

Jake smiled smugly down at her. He knew he would be the last lover that Bella Swan would ever receive in her bed. This was just the tip of the iceberg. He could not wait to explore more of her and to further more show her what she had been missing all these years that she had kept him at arms length. Not that she was entirely at fault for that. He too had made sure never to step over that line in fear of disrespecting the boundaries of their friendship.

Using his thumb he brushed against her clit, reveling in the wet flesh.

"Enjoy it. Let go Bella. Let your body find some relief. Don't fight against it." He began to stroke her, sliding his finger in and out of her while keeping the feathering touch on her swollen love spot.

"God baby you're so unbelievably wet and hot." Jake whispered into her ear causing her body to shake uncontrollably.

He felt her clamp around his finger. She arched up, desperate for relief. Licking her jaw, and nuzzling into the hollow of her neck he couldn't get enough of her. Closing his eyes he imagine burying his face between her legs and devouring her but he was afraid it might be too much for her to handle tonight. He would definitely taste her and tongue the entrance to her body the next time they had a chance like this.

Latching onto her nipple, filling his mouth with her he sucked her as he pistoned his finger as far as she could take him, withdrew, and continue to do this until he had her bucking and making deep-throated, unbearably sexy ass noises.

"Yess….ohhhhyessss…" Bella shouted as she released her killer grip on his wrist to reached up and cradled his head, holding him onto her breast. He could feel her body growing close to maximum pleasure. Pressing the heel of his hand to her clit and pumping his fingers in the same rhythm that made her whole body tremble and explode.

She was so close and so fucking beautiful in his eyes. He knew in his heart that he would no doubt ever look at ever another woman the same again. His eyes, his hands, his cock, and everything else that belonged to him would always belong to this woman. She was apart of him. She was creating such tremendous desire in him that he literally felt like he could just eat her up.

Growling against her nipple he felt her find the relief she had been so desperate to find a week ago at the club with a total stranger. He felt his heart skip a beat at the thought of Riley or anyone else ever having any carnal knowledge of his Bella ever again. She was his only and he would always belong to her only.

Bella fought to catch her breathe as she felt his hand pulling out of her jeans. She knew she should be embarrassed that her best friend Jake had just fingered her so damn good and she had not only cummed on his hand but she had climaxed as well.

His mouth releasing her nipple making a loud popping sound she instinctively covered her chest with both of her hands. Jake pulled them away.

"Never cover yourself from me. I think you're so beautiful Bella." Jake stated seriously as he placed soft kisses on her forehead and both cheeks.

"Yeah but I'm sure you have been with girls far bigger than myself." Bella blushed softly as she allowed her head to do a recall list on all of the hundreds of girls she had seen Jake with in the past and not one of them was what she would considered small chested.

"Yes I have, I won't lie to you because you have obviously seen some of them." Jake's cheeks turned as pink as Bella's.

"However none of them do for me what yours do. I'm not talking out of my ass either Bella. There is something special between us. With the other girls I just saw big boobs but when I look at yours I see beautiful jewels that belong to me. To only me." Jake's voice dropped deeper as he glared at her giving her a silent warning that she no longer was allowed to let anyone see these bad boys but him.

"Ahhh…Jake you're crazy but that's why I love you so." Bella giggled tenderly as she reached up cupping his cheek in the palm of her hand.

Stroking his face she realized how selfish she was being. She had found some long overdue release but Jake was left wanting. Pushing him on his back she smiled wickedly at his confused face.

"Take your shirt off." Bella ordered in a husky voice.

Jake quickly completed the task ask of him.

Bella bit down on her lip feeling the pain for a brief moment before her head dip down licking the sides of his neck, letting her tongue make a trail down to his nipples. In between both of them, back and forth she licked, sucked, and nip playfully at each of them for several minutes before she forced her tongue to trail down further and away from his yummy tasting nipples.

She had been with well shaped men all of her life but Jake was far above all of them Her tongue lash hungrily at the magnificent six pack he worked diligently to display.

"Ahhh…yeahhh…" Jake's hands reached down grabbing the sides of her head as he tried to fight back the urge to shove his pelvis in her face.

Bella's tongue circled around a few times before dipping into his navel. He chuckled hoarsely as she tickled him. Using her hands she unbutton his jeans pulling them apart feeling his cock pushing against the thin material of his boxers beneath the backside of her hand. She felt his hips rising up without any direction from her as she slid down first his jeans and then his boxers. When she allowed herself to look down at his long, hard manhood she sucked in her breathe. He was magnificent. Jake had definitely not been taking the steroids that his friends had accused him of in the past when he first began to shape up.

Taking her time she began to use her tongue to lick and caress the smooth almost purple colored tip of his cock. She felt him quivering, his stomach clenching as she pushed her tongue further down the length of him until her lips found his swollen testicles. She noted that he kept them shaved and was rather surprised and pleased at the same time. Sucking one into her mouth she twirled her tongue around tasting him upon the center of her tongue. She heard him hissing. Smiling as her mouth reach out for the other. Using her hand she began to stroke him while her mouth sucked hungrily back and forth between his balls.

Jake's hands clamped onto the bed covers, twisting them trying to prevent his hands from grabbing her head and forcing his full staff down her deep throat. He wanted so badly to feel her mouth stroking where her hands were doing a fabulous job. Then when he thought he would surely explode he felt her answer his silent wish as the warm wetness of her mouth slid down over the tip of him.

"Shiittt…yeassss…" Jake cried out as her hands moved down to squeeze his nuts while her mouth stroked his cock this time.

Up and down. Up and down.

He felt the vibrations of her moan against his cock. His blood raced straight to his head, both of them as he found he could no longer restrain himself from forcing himself further down in her mouth. His hips thrusted up forcing her to take more of him.

He felt her gag for a second before she was able adjust to the full length of him.

"Bellllllaaa….sweet Bellllla….my Bellllllaa…" He cried out as felt his own relief spurt out and down into the back of her throat. He could not pull out in time to prevent her from tasting his seed even if he had tried. It was too much. She had a way of sucking and moaning that had just about drove him over the edge after just a few strokes of her mouth. It had been incredible. He had been with plenty of women in his past to compare her too. She had her own unique quality that caused his blood to boil and his heart to quicken so fast that he thought he might suffer from a stroke. She was truly talented with her mouth and the thought that any other man had been given such a privilege in the past made him angry. He reminded himself that she would no longer ever let anyone know of this talent. She would forever be his cock sucker. No one ever in his lifetime would ever know the sweet pleasure of her lips, mouth and hands on their cocks.

Bella fought back the urge to scream for water but damn he had poured so much cum into her throat that she thought for a second she might drown from the large dose of it. She could just see her father's face when he learned the cause of death for his daughter. Smiling to herself she sat up in the bed and smiled down at Jake.

His face showed her that he not only enjoyed it but he was impressed with her own set of skills. She felt complete. She felt like she had just won first place in some sort of contest.

"Damn girlfriend." Jake moaned as he reached down grabbing her shirt and wiping away a bit of cum that had escaped out of the corner of her mouth.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Bella's cheek burn but more with pride than with embarrassment. Being with Jake like this was less uncomfortable than she feared.

In fact it felt like this was where she was meant to be all her life. She knew it sounded silly but she seriously felt like this was how they were intended to be rather than the best friends they had been all of their lives.

"I did more than enjoyed it. I relished every second of it baby. Damn Bella I never knew you had that it in you." Jake cried out in awe of her.

"Well actually I only had you in my mouth." She teased him as she laid down next to him resting her head on his chest. Her hands caressed his bare chest as she fell fast asleep. She was truly content for the moment. She knew that now that they had both gotten a taste of one another it would not be too far into the future before they would not be able to fight against the desire to truly be with one another. She found the thought of that day or night to be one she was sure would always be a monumental moment in her life and Jake's too.

Hours later when Jake woke up he thought he heard a strange sound coming from across the hall in Bella's room. Lifting his head he felt the weight of her body still sprawled on top of his he was half relieved to know she was safely with him but the other half was scared of what was going on in her room. Slowly he lifted her off of him. She rolled over to her side curling up like a baby. He smiled down tenderly at her.

Then he heard the odd noise again. He wondered what the hell was going on in there and who was in the apartment. Realizing they both might be in danger he woke her up.

"Mmm…Jake?" Bella yawned as she stretched her arms above her head reminding Jake of a cat.

"Shhh…I think someone is in your room." Jake warned her as he placed a finger on her lips. He knew she would no doubt feel the urgent need to scream. Tip toeing to his closet he pulled out his baseball from his glorious baseball days in High School.

Whispering to her he warned her to stay in the room no matter what. She was to lock the door behind him and only open it to sound of his voice.

She hated it but agreed. She wished she had been smart enough to bring her cell phone to the room with her so she could call 911 if required.

Jake held his bat high ready to knock off someone's head if there was an intruder in her room.

Turning back to look at Bella, nodding his head she winced as she closed the door behind him and quietly locked it. With her ear against the door she listen as much as possible. She felt her head spinning while her breath was erratic from the anxiety that was building up inside of her.

Jake said a silent prayer before reaching out to turn the doorknob. Very slowly he turned it until he found the door opening beneath his hand. Taking in a deep breath he slowly crept it open. Peeking inside he saw that someone had indeed been in her room. He saw pieces of her clothing all over the room. Gripping the bat between his hands he knew once he stepped further inside of the room he would come face to face to someone who did not belong there. He just hoped he was able to hurt the intruder long enough to call the police for assistance. If the intruder was able to knock him out and get to Bella harming her in anyway he knew it would break his heart and he would ultimately have to hunt down the bastard and kill him with his bare hands.

One of many questions that was bouncing inside of his head was why did someone choose Bella's room instead of his to break, secondly, what were they looking for and thirdly how the hell had they gotten inside. He installed a chain lock on their door after Alice's attack.

Just as the door opened enough to make out the sight of the intruder he was stunned to see that the intruder was completely clothed in black. His faced was covered by a black ski mask. His hands wore two pairs of leather black gloves. The only thing that Jake could identify later to the cops was the colored of his eyes before he turn and raced straight to the wide open window of Bella's and jumped down and landing on the neighbors back porch before climbing over it and out of Jake's view. He was so stunned that it did not occur to him to run down stairs to chase after him until it was too late.

"Bella come on out." Jake shouted from Bella's room. When Bella entered her room she was devastated to see all of her private things thrown randomly around the room. A few items it appeared had been sliced with a knife.

"What the hell is going on?" Bella cried out as she cupped her face with her trembling hands.

"I don't know but I'm starting to wonder if Alice was trying to warn you that you might know her attacker." Jake thought out loud as he growled furiously.

"No! You really think so?" Bella's face to as pale as snow as she shook nervously.

"It's something to consider. We got to get her to talk to us and fast." Jake warned her as he pulled her into his arms holding her safely against him until the cops knocked on the door.

XXX


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters, I just mold them into my little precious beings.

Everything Goes: Chapter 12

Bella picked up the clothing scattered across the floor and felt tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

"Ma'am please don't touch those just yet. We aren't done with our investigation." The lean tall young officer whose name tag had M. Melvin across it.

"It's just..well..damn it." Bella threw her arms up in the air and storm out of her room, down the hall and past the other three officers who were still getting a statement from Jake. She could not fathom how many questions you could possibly have for someone who barely saw the trespasser before he fled the scene of the crime. It wasn't like he had seen anything significant to identify the perp.

Walking out the front door exhaling a long deep breath she tried to find some sort of peace of mind. Her nerves were on fire. Her head ached. She was filled with anger so intensely she just wanted to scream and punch at anything to help relieve some of the stress she was experiencing.

Why was this happening to her? Why was it that every time she turned a corner something shitty was happening to her or to someone she knew? What was it about her that seem to draw bad things? Was she born under some sort of unlucky star?

Just when things were finally going her way with Jake it seemed like everything else in her life was going down the shitter with full fled force. Who was this person that was making her life feel upside down? Who could have it in for her? It didn't make sense. If Jake thought for even a second that this guy who broke into their apartment tonight was even remotely connected to Alice's attacker then why would he come after her? It just didn't make sense to her.

Why had Alice been attacked? Alice was a sweet, okay a bit outspoken at times, but still very sweet girl. Why go after her? She found herself going in circles with the nonstop questions. She felt like her father when he was on one of his investigations. Thinking of her dad she realized she needed to call him.

Stepping back into the apartment that no longer felt safe and exciting she located her phone on the kitchen counter. Yanking it she raced back outside. She quickly hit the speed dial number that rang her father's number.

"Dad." Bella shivered as she sat down on the step staring out at the darken sky. It was strange how just a few hours ago she and Jake were sharing a very hot and intimate moment together and now everything was scary and cold.

"Bella." Charlie sat straight up in his recliner hearing the fear in his daughter's voice. He also caught the way she called him Dad rather than Charlie.

"Someone broke into the apartment tonight. They got in my room and …." Bella tried to remain calm but her voice was shaky and her hands were no better.

"What happen Bella? Are the cops there?" Charlie was glad he had not taken off his shoes when he came home. Grabbing the keys off the coffee table and swiftly walking to the coat hook he yank his coat while running out the front door.

"Yeah they are here. They won't let me clean up my room." Bella whined. She knew it wasn't exactly the end of the world that her room was a disaster and the clothes and personal items that had been ripped could be replaced. Yet she sat there practically unraveling at the seams because the police would not let her deal with the situation. She needed to feel as if she had some form of control over this nightmare.

"Honey calm down. Why do you want to clean up your room? What happen in your room?" Charlie put his professional tone to work as he tried to keep Bella calm and focused on his words to help prevent her from having a melt down. He knew it took a lot to make Bella react this way and that was why he was starting to feel his own anxiety.

"When the guy came into my room he took out my clothes and stuff. He threw them all over the room and he sliced up some of my things." Bella answered as her voice quivered.

"Are you okay Bella? Did he hurt you?" Charlie felt like an idiot that he had not ask that question first. He reminded himself that he wasn't a complete ass since she was speaking to him on the phone so she was at least alive and that was what matter the most at the moment.

"No. I was in Jake's room. Jake woke up and heard noises. He made me lock myself in his room while he investigated." Bella felt her cheeks blush a bit hoping her father would not start asking why she was in Jake's room to begin with? Then she reminded herself that her father had no reason to suspect that they were intimate. After all Jake had been in her room for years and he never once spoke to her about it. She assumed he always knew that Jake was just a friend and no danger of doing anything to harm her virtue as he once called it.

"Is Jake okay?" Charlie felt his heart pounding heavily against his ribs. He loved Jake like a son. He knew that Jake would do whatever it took to keep Bella safe. Hell, it was for that reason alone that Charlie slept better at night with Bella living in Port Angeles. He knew that Jake was her protector. He always had been.

"Yeah. The guy fled when he saw Jake." Bella answered as she began to chew on a chipped nail.

"Where is he now?" Charlie asked as he turned on his lights. He left the sirens off not wanting to scare Bella. He knew if he told her he was on his way there she would try to stop him. He wasn't about to turn around now. He needed to see with his own two eyes what had occurred in her apartment and to see that she was physically okay.

"The cops are talking to him. I swear Dad they ask like a million questions. Jake has this theory he believes that Alice's attacker could be the one who broke in tonight." Bella blurted out then regretting it. She knew this would only put her dad on full alarm mode. Charlie would definitely be stopping by more often as well as calling the local police for a update daily. He would also expect her to call him each day she came home to check in with him.

Her dad was a good guy and a very protective parent. She knew she was lucky in that area when it counted. Other times she felt like it was a curse to have a dad who was the chief of police. She had a lot of expectations on her when she was a wild and crazy teen. Okay she wasn't ever really wild but the town still had their eyes peel on her all the time waiting to see if she would suddenly rebel.

"Why would he think that?" Charlie coughed as his heart did a somersault at the very thought of the same bastard who brutally raped and beat Alice had been inside his daughter's room slicing up her clothes. It could have been Bella that he could have used that knife on.

The rage tore into Charlie as he gripped the steering wheel tightly while trying to hold the phone up to his ear. He was breathing hard as he push down on the accelerator. He had to get there quickly. Even though he knew she was safe, he still needed to see her and hold her.

"Well, when Alice called me after she took those pills she kept saying be careful of him. Like I knew him somehow. Which is ridiculous, right. Because I can't think of one person I personally know who is capable of doing something so horrendous to Alice like that." Bella wiped away the tears that were spilling down her face.

"Then someone breaks into my room and slices up my things. Jake fears this person is now somehow after me. But why? It doesn't make sense Dad." Bella wasn't sure if she was trying to convince herself or Charlie or hell even both of them.

"Bella they are done now." Jake stepped outside of the apartment. He knew she was close by because he had an officer keep an eye on her from the window. He explained to the officers his theory about the attack on Alice and Bella possibly be connected. Two of them agreed it sounded pretty suspicious but the third one felt like this was just a random attack. Jake wanted to knock his big ass head up against a wall but reminded himself that he would just end up in jail for the night and then Bella would be all alone.

"Okay." Bella nodded her head not daring to look up at Jake. She knew if he saw her crying he would just feel worse about what had happen and what could have possibly happened.

"Honey don't touch anything until I get there. I am about ten minutes away from your apartment." Charlie warned her with a deep stern voice. He rarely used that voice toward Bella but when he did she knew he meant business.

"Okay." She agreed at once.

"Alright. Go inside with Jake and lock up after the police leave if I am not there by then." Charlie ordered.

"Okay." Bella agreed again without even a muster of her normal stubborn streak that she was famous for in their household.

Charlie hung up the phone grabbing the wheel with both hands as he switch on the sirens to get people out of his way so he could get to his daughter.

The cops left and Bella locked up when she finally got a second to speak to Jake alone.

"Charlie is on his way. He is like five minutes from here." Bella warned him as she wrapped her arms around her chest.

"Great. I'm sorry. It's just I am sick of cops." Jake sighed heavily as he walked up wrapping his strong arms around her.

Placing a tender kiss on the top of her head he held onto her silently until they heard Charlie pounding on the door.

"Here we go folks." Jacob chuckled.

Bella sat on the edge of the sofa waiting on Jake to allow her father inside.

Charlie look at Jake with a weak smile.

"I hear you folks had an uninvited guest tonight." Charlie cocked an eye as he stared straight at Jake.

"Yep. It's okay now." Jake gulped hard.

"Bella." Charlie walked past Jake. Bella jump up and threw her arms around her father. She couldn't explain it but she now felt safe. She knew that Jake would protect her if necessary but her father's arms were a different form of safety. He had been her protector for all of her life. She knew he would kill anyone who ever harmed her.

"Hey. Hey. Honey it's okay." Charlie tried to soothe her as she shook in his arms.

"I know." Bella knew she overreacting a bit to the situation but she could not stop herself.

"I will make some tea." Jake walked into the kitchen giving them some privacy while he made some tea that he knew help soothe Bella.

Two hours later Charlie finished his own assessment of the situation and took a few pictures with his phone and wrote down a couple of notes before he finally agreed to spend the night.

Bella offered her bed since she swore she was not going back in there for quite sometime. Jake assured her she could sleep with him for as long as she needed.

Charlie wasn't a fool he saw the silent exchange between them and wondered if the two of them were starting to wake up and realized that they were far more than friends after all these years? Hell, he would be tickled pink if Bella confessed that she was madly in love with Jake. He would give his left nut to have Jake for a son in law someday, however, he did not particularly care for them living together. He feared Bella might get pregnant forcing them to get married before their relationship progressed the way it should, naturally.

Charlie agreed to sleep in her room because the couch was lumpy as hell in his opinion. Bella walked into her room to get something to sleep in while trying to pick it up as well. Jake offered to help her but she shoved him away saying she could manage it.

Both men watched as the stubborn streak finally made it's appearance for the night. A half an hour later she reappeared from the room looking less pale as she had when she first went inside of it.

"I will install new locks myself in the morning." Charlie informed the both of them.

"Okay." They said in union.

"I'm tired I'm going to bed." Bella kissed her father on the cheek and gave him a long hard hug before she slipped into Jake's room to change clothes.

Jake was suddenly feeling a bit awkward as Charlie stared hard at him.

"I am tired too. I'm going to give her a few minutes to change clothes." Jake explained as he sat on the sofa staring at his hands that were tapping nervously on his legs.

"Uh uh." Charlie continued to stare at him silently.

Five minutes went by with both men silently sitting there before Jake finally stood up.

"Night Charlie." Jake waved at him as he fled down the hall.

Charlie check the locks on the doors before strolling down the hall to Bella's room. Checking everything once more he finally managed to lay down and get some rest.

"I think your dad suspects something." Jake warned Bella as he curled up next to her.

"What? You're just freaking out." Bella giggled nervously.

"If you say so." Jake sighed heavily.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked as he kissed the side of her neck.

"I will be." Bella replied softly.

"I promise sweetie we will find this bastard and he will never get that close to you again." Jake vowed.

"I hope not." Bella shivered.

Turning her head back she puckered her lips inviting him to kiss her. A moment later his lips were pressed against her. The kiss began tender and sweet until both of them found themselves so consumed with passion that Bella somehow rolled on top of Jake with her legs spread, grinding her core against his harden pelvis.

"Mmmm….mmmmm" Bella moaned as the friction of their grinding made her wet.

"Yesss…." Jake grabbed her hips directing her to press harder and faster against him.

Jake was about to reach down into her boxers when he heard a loud snoring sound from across the hall.

His hands immediately flew off of her.

"What?" Bella gasped for air as she looked down at him.

"Ummmm…Charlie." Jake sucked in on his lower lip.

"So?" Bella giggled.

"So nothing! He will shoot me Bella." Jake warned her.

"No he won't. He loves you." Bella disagreed.

"I'm not taking any chances. Get on your side of the bed." Jake reluctantly pulled her off of top of him and rolled her back on her side where he could hold her against him.

She liked the way his arms kept her warm and they also made her feel safer.

"You're no fun, Jake." Bella yawned as she snuggled up.

"Yeah, well a dead Jake is definitely no fun." Jake snickered as he snuggled up against her.

"Night Jake." Bella mumbled as her eyes closed.

"Night Bella." Jake yawned loudly.

In seconds they were both fast asleep.

Bella walked into work looking like a zombie. Despite getting seven hours of sleep she was still feeling the aftereffects of the chaos that had happened in her apartment.

Leah had cornered her right away when she saw her lousy condition and before Bella knew it she was revealing every detail to her boss.

Leah seemed pretty interested in the story.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Bella ask curiously.

"I was just thinking how we can angle this story for our magazine. Seth has done a bit of research on these attacks at the clubs. Apparently it has just begun recently. The cops have no real motive for the attacks. They felt like it was just a random act of some desperate loser who couldn't get laid if he tried so he is forcing himself on women." Leah answered as she crossed her legs.

"So do you think that Charlie and Jake have valid reasons to believe that the intruder in our apartment was the same guy who attacked Alice?" Bella was still not one hundred percent on that train ride. She agreed it was odd but it didn't really prove anything.

"I don't know. What does your gut tell you? My mom use to say a woman's gut was usually ninety nine percent right every time. Of course the stuff that Alice spoke of makes me wonder if you might know the attacker after all. You should really go see her soon. If I am right that place they sent her to will have her so drugged up she won't know what year we are in." Leah trembled at the thought of being locked up while strangers hand fed you pills.

"Yeah but I don't have time today." Bella yawned. She had to go a tea party that the local library was throwing so she could do a write up on how tea parties were still popular and what drew women to have them. She knew it sounded lame but apparently a lot of the readers enjoyed that sort of stuff.

"Actually you do. I will get Shelly to cover your tea party. You and Seth should go visit Alice. See if you can get anything else from her. It's not only important to the story we are writing but to your safety as well. I mean hell, if she tells you who it is then you can have him locked up right away before he hurts anyone else or tries another attempt on you." Leah announced loudly.

Bella wanted to puke. Attempt again? She had not considered that. Now she would be constantly looking over her shoulder wherever she went. Charlie drove behind her to work this morning. Jake locked up after they left.

Her day was going from yucky to down right nasty.

"Thanks Leah." Bella growled as she closed her eyes trying to breathe through her nose.

"Sorry honey. I just figured a smart girl like you would have already considered that possibility." Leah winced.

She didn't mean to give more to worry about. The girl looked like left over food coming out of a microwave. She was down right sad looking. Her hair was frizzy and pulled back in a pony tail. She was wearing a simple wrinkled pair of grey slacks with a loose black sweater that did not make her waist look trim. In fact the sweater looked like it was a size too big for her. Other than chap stick she had no other make up on her face.

"Seth." Leah let out a long unladylike whistle across the busy room. Seth's head pop up from one of the cubicles like a train dog. Normally it would have amused Bella but today she had no sense or humor whatsoever. In fact she was starting to grow more aggravated with each minute that passed by.

It annoyed her that Leah would have her go speak to Alice for a damn article in the magazine. Alice was her friend. She wasn't about to go public with her name or her cruel predicament. It was just wrong. Couldn't Leah see that?

"Don't' give me that look." Leah chuckled bitterly as she picked up her water sipping on it while boldly glaring back at Bella over the bottle.

"Honey, we are not going to use her name. Nothing personal that can identify her. That would be just sick. No she will be anonymous. I swear it." Leah placed her hand up like she was vowing on a bible.

"You better not." Bella warned her with a stern voice and cold eyes.

"Damn. I like it when your mad Bella. Sexy." Leah pulled Bella up out of her seat and nudge her toward Seth.

"Seth you keep a close eye on our girl here. I mean it." Leah shot him a look that threaten him with his mere life if he did obey her.

Luckily for Seth he wasn't too scared by that look. After all Leah was his big sister. He knew if things got too bad all he had to do was pull out his hidden ace. Mom. Mom would set her straight real fast.

Alice sat in the wheelchair staring at the puzzle that had been emptied onto the table. Anyone who did know how outgoing she had once been would not recognize her now. Bella wondered just how many drugs she was on?

.

"Alice it's me Bella." Bella pulled a chair in front of her as she lifted her limp chin up so she could look into Bella's eyes.

All at once Bella felt her heart shatter. Alice looked so stoned. How could all these drugs be helping her speak out when it was obvious Bella that she was now more incapable of speaking than before.

"Alice look at me." Bella whispered as tears began to brim up in her eyes.

"Bella." Alice squinted her eyes as she tried to focus on the woman in front of her.

Alice had a feeling she knew her but she could not place from where. She hated feeling like this. She felt like she was in a fog. Everything seem so strange and far away.

The only thing that seem more real and stood out was when she went to sleep and had that horrible nightmare.

She hated when the nurses gave her shots to force her to fall asleep. She knew the nightmare would soon be upon her. She didn't like it.

The nightmare always made her relive a moment in her life that shattered her very soul.

She wanted so badly to tell someone, hell anyone what had happen but the fear always held her back.

It had happened so fast well at least the part where he captured her. After her gagging he had lifted her up and took her behind a building where he took his time touching her, forcing himself in her, slapping her when she cried.

Slap.

Punch.

Slap.

Each hit grew harder and harder. It was like he was warming up.

Closing her eyes and covering her ears she did not want to remember the sound that each strike to her body made. Or the sound of him grunting and panting over her backside when he flipped her over on her stomach. Her body sprawled out on top of the cold filthy pavement.

Tiny pieces of glass and trash scraping against her bare skin.

When he had finished raping her he pulled on her hair so hard she was almost positive he was putting locks of it to keep it somehow.

Once the rape was over she laid there weeping not daring to make a move. He flipped her back over and leaned over her body as he spoke to her. His voice was harsh. His voice was cold. His threat was crystal clear.

"Tell her about me and I will slit your throat while you sleep. I will have her next. You two bitches deserve this. You shouldn't dress up like whores. Whore. You hear me." His fist jabbed into her stomach causing her legs to flinch up. The pain was so intense she thought she was dying.

"You can't stop me Alice. No one can. I will have Bella next. " His laughter was cruel and bitter.

"Do you hear me?" His leg shot out kicking her in the hip. Alice thought she heard the bone crack underneath his shoes.

Alice nodded her head. She couldn't really respond with words. He kept her gagged.

"Good. Now remember say one word and I will kill you. I might just kill Bella first for the hell of it. After all the world has enough whores in it." He laughed loudly as he strolled out of the alley and into the darkness.

Alice stayed there for several minutes afraid he was still lurking close by to see if she would run straight to Bella. When she felt he was truly gone she manage to lift her hands up and release the cloth he used to gag her with. Crawling on her hands and knees she had manage to get to the parking lot where luckily a familiar face found her broken body.

"Yes Alice it's Bella." Bella smiled excitedly as she reached out and placed Alice's hands between hers.

"Run Bella. Run fast. He wants you next. He told me." Alice whispered frantically.

"Who? Help me Alice." Bella felt her entire body grow cold. Bella still had her doubts about Alice's warnings since she was completely out of her mind since the attack. Was she capable of knowing what was real and what was fantasy?

"Can't say his name. You know him. We know him." Alice cringed as she looked around the room. She feared he might have a spy in there. If he learned that she had mentioned anything to Bella about him she was sure he would kill them both.

"Who Alice? He can't hurt you here." Bella hoped she made sense to Alice.

Her eyes were staring around the room frantically.

"Can't say. He hates us…we are whores Bella." Alice whispered again before she caught something out of the corner of her eye move strangely that caused her to go into a rampage as she covered her mouth with her hands and closed her eyes tightly together.

"NOOOOO." She muffled underneath her own hand .

"Whores? We aren't whores!" Bella gasped. How could Alice possibly believe that about herself or her best friend.

"Yes we are. We dress like one so we must be one." Alice stated seriously as she uncovered her mouth.

"Is that what he told you?" Bella frowned trying to think of someone they both knew who was ever suggest such a horrible thing about them.

She came up blank.

"Go. Go now." Alice saw someone who look like him walking into the room. He was pretending to be a male nurse. She knew he wasn't a nurse. He was in disguise. He had come to check up on her just like he warned her.

"Gooooo!" Alice began to scream frantically as she threw Bella's hands away from her.

"Ms. Swan you need to leave." The nurse warned her as she nodded to the male nurse that had entered the room with several small cups of pills.

"But…." When Alice began to sob loudly Bella knew she was only causing her friend to feel panic and that was not good for her.

Bella gave Alice a quick hug before she rush off toward Seth at the door and left the building. She couldn't help but wonder if the person who attacked Alice lived in Forks? After all they didn't know many people in Port Angeles.

Bella wanted to weep once they were inside the company car.

"Are you okay?" Seth ask politely.

"Yeah. Someone is out to get me. I'm going to find them." Bella vowed to herself as she sat back and took a well needed power nap.

XXX


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from these wonderful characters.

Rating: This chapter is PG

Beta: None

Everything Goes: Chapter 13:

Charlie left a message for Bella when she returned home from a long and exhausting day at work. She was smiling tenderly as she listen to his message filled with concern and a few jabs at the local police. Apparently when he contacted them earlier today they had nothing solid, not even a fingerprint or any other evidence that might lead them to someone to question about the violation of her home.

Charlie also helped ease some of her fears by letting her know that the attacker most likely would not return to the scene of the crime. He would not risk it. They would be more prepared for him and he would consider that. So Bella wasn't too nervous about walking into the kitchen and pulling out some hamburger meat to thaw. She was in the mood for homemade enchiladas. She had a good recipe she liked to use and luckily everything she needed she had so she didn't have to make a quick trip to the store.

Feeling the urge to pee she found herself a bit scared to walk down the hallway that led to the bathroom. When the front door open she let out a loud breath of relief as Jake called out to her.

"Bella, I'm home." Jake called out as he walked in smelling the aroma of food coming on the stove.

"Thank God!" Bella exclaimed as she stood with her thighs pressed tightly together hoping from one foot to the other.

"What's wrong with you?" Jake chuckled staring at her with a comical expression on his face.

"I gotta pee." Bella squealed. "Can you take me?"

"Um…honey I thought you were potty trained by now." Jake replied with a low snickering sound.

"Shut up and take me to potty…bathroom." Bella growled as she yank his hand leading them down the hallway.

Jake was puzzled why she needed him to go to the bathroom with her? He was into some kinky stuff and all but watching her pee was not on his top ten list of things he wanted to see Bella do.

"Check the rooms while I go." Bella closed the door behind her leaving him still looking perplexed at the door.

Shaking his head he began to search around the rest of the apartment when he came back Bella walked out wiping her hands on the towel before she completely stepped out of the bathroom.

"Were you afraid to go to the bathroom?" Jake asked as it dawn on him that she was still nervous about being alone in the apartment. He didn't blame her. She had every reason to fear being alone in her own home. It sicken him and it pissed him off that this asshole had turned her once safe home into a place to fear.

"Not exactly. Just felt….you know…Okay…maybe a little." Bella wiped her forehead as she felt a potential headache approaching. Today had been an emotional one. Seeing Alice looking so frighten might have rubbed off on her. Alice was always stronger and courageous than Bella had ever been. If this guy could beat that out of Alice she was sure if he got a hold of her it would be far worse for her to handle.

"I'm sorry." Jacob pulled her into his arms as he held her against him. He inhaled smelling the coconut shampoo she used. It always reminded him of days on the beach when she would have him put lotion on her body. She always burnt so easily. Smiling as he remembered the last time he saw her in a cute black bikini and how even then he had been turned on but had push the thought out of his head as fast as it had pop in there.

Bella felt better with his strong warm arms holding her against his muscular chest. She knew he would never let anything happen to her at least not without one hell of a fight first. Leaning her head back she looked up into his eyes. She knew it was hurting him that she felt so scared. She didn't want him to think for a second she did not have faith in his ability to protect her. She knew how men were with their fragile egos. She wanted him to see that it was just because she was alone at the time.

"I'm glad your home. I missed you today. I missed you so much." Bella whispered tenderly.

"I know what you mean. I've missed you too." Jake agreed as he smiled at her. His eyes showed Bella just how deep his feelings truly were for her. She saw that his love had no end. There was nothing or no one that could change his feelings for her. It made her feel giddy with joy. He was all hers. She would always be his.

Unwrapping her arms around his waist she slipped them up around his neck as she pulled him lower so she could kiss his delicious soft lips.

The kiss was tender. She felt her heart pounding, her stomach fluttered, and her head was playing one of her favorite songs while she enjoyed this intimate moment with him. She felt so alive. She felt as if nothing bad had ever happened at all. Being held and kissed by Jake was the best cure.

"So what is that delicious smell? It smells Mexican?" Jake sniffed the air.

"It is. I'm making enchiladas." Bella announced proudly.

"Yes! Is it your homemade ones?" Jake looked hopeful.'

"Yep." Jake lifted her up off the floor twirling around before capturing her lips again for a more heated kiss. He was filled with an over abundance of joy having her in his arms. He loved her more than life itself. She was his girl. He would kill for her. He would definitely kill the bastard for putting his fear in her heart. Not to mention what he did to Alice. Everyday that Alice became more withdrawn he knew it was hurting Bella. She was watching her best friend slowly fade away to nothing. It was like a diseased eating away at Alice which made Bella watch and mourn the loss of her friend. She couldn't' stop it. She couldn't cure her friend. All she could do was hold her hand and be there with her until the end.

Jake got his guys today and told them what happened and they all agreed with him this guy that broke into the apartment had to be connected with the attack on Alice. They also agreed to start doing some of their own investigating. None of them wanted to see this asshole get near Bella again. They agreed he had to be stopped. One way or another.

"Do we have any beer?" Jake asked as he sat her down ending the kiss.

"Nope. I'm afraid we are out." Bella frowned.

"I need a beer with my enchiladas. I will go to the store." Jake offered as he walked back to the table where he had dropped off his keys.

"I will go. You watch the food." Bella asked eagerly as she grabbed his keys.

"Are you kidding me? Hello, I will burn them." Jake shook his head in agreement.

"Jake they have to be in for another forty-five minutes. Surely I will be back before that." Bella rolled her eyes at him as she picked up her purse.

"I'm going to take your truck." Bella warned him as she blew him a kiss then closed the door behind her.

Jake got a uneasy feeling. He didn't like her going out alone. He knew she was trying to prove to him that she felt safe again. He was not fooled. He knew it was just an act. He was not however going to argue with her over this time. Going to the store around the corner was safe enough. Anything further than that he would definitely put his foot down. He wasn't going to let her get herself hurt just to prove she was not scared of the attacker or anything else that might lurk outside the apartment.

Bella walked into the store feeling normal. She wanted to laugh at how nervous she had felt just driving around the corner to grab a six pack of beer for Jake. She was being ridiculous.

Walking down the aisle to make her way to the cold section she felt as if everyone in the store was watching her. Closing her eyes momentarily then opening them back she exhaled deeply as she stood in front of the doors that had his favorite beer inside of it. Opening the door she pulled out the beer and turned to go to the register when she ran into another customer. The beers nearly fell out of her hand. Luckily the customer caught it just in time.

"Oh no." Bella started to cry out until he stood up holding the beers in his hands with a smirk on his face.

"Thank you." Bella sighed with relief.

Then she noticed that she recognized the customer with good catching skills. It was Riley. She felt her heart race as she began to recall the things she experience with this stranger. His eyes still shined brightly like they had that night. He still had that boy next door charm about him. She couldn't help but smile at him although little alarm bells went off in her head.

What were the odds that she would run into him just around the corner from where she lived? Pretty slim.

"Bella. Wow. I didn't think I would see you so soon." Riley replied with a soft chuckle.

"Me either. I mean seeing you." Bella blushed.

"How are you? You look great." His eyes glanced over her from head to toe. She saw in his eyes that he was still attracted to her although she was not wearing the slutty outfit she wore that night at the club. She was wearing her clothes from work which was rather pretty sad today. She was not exactly wearing her finest outfit. J

"Thanks. You too." She gulped hard as she licked her dry lips. He did indeed looked good in his tight jeans and a casual button up shirt. She noticed he had a bit of muscles underneath the arms of the blue plaid shirt.

"I try my best." He smiled with a teasing tone.

"So do you live far from here?" Bella could not resist asking. After all it would make more sense to learn that he lived closed by and they just happen to bump into one another. If he lived far away then she would have be forced to suspect that he could be a potential suspect. After all he did meet Alice that night at the club. They were both dressed up that night looking a bit sluttier than normal for the both of them.

Alice did after all mention that the attacker thought they were both whores. She just never explained why the guy thought of them that way. Neither of them were remotely closed to that label. They had not slept around with guys. In fact she could think of at least ten other girls they went to school with that would have wore that label and no doubt proudly. Not them. They were good girls for the most part.

"Actually I live about five miles from here but I am on my way to a friends house who does live just a block from here. We are going to watch the Mariners play. I was in charge of snacks and nearly forgot until I saw the store here." Riley replied as he lifted up his basket that he had dropped on the ground in order to rescue her beer from crashing to the ground.

Bella looked down and noted he had put a couple of bags of pretzels, chips, and some candy bars in it.

"Oh." Bella felt slightly guilty for considering for even a second that a guy as nice as Riley could have ever hurt Alice that way and that he would have broken into her apartment.

"So how about you?" Riley asked casually.

"Yeah." That was all she was willing to give him.

"Cool. So beer uh?" He handed her the beer she had nearly dropped.

"My room mate wanted beer with our meal." She explained.

"Oh. Well, I guess I better get going." Riley smiled warmly at her.

"I really hope things don't work out for you and that guy." Riley suddenly said with a serious tone.

"Uh?" Bella nearly gasped at his rude comment.

"I would benefit from it, if it didn't work out." Riley pointed out she had given him her word that if it did not work out he would be the first guy she called.

"Oh." Bella smiled weakly at him. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she seriously doubted that anything would ever break up what she had with Jake. She was pretty confident he was the one that she would spend the rest of her life with .

"See ya around." Riley flashed her a sparkling smile before walking away.

It was too bad a nice guy like Riley was still single. He would have been perfect for her before she realized she was deeply and madly in love with her best friend. Shaking the crazy thoughts from her head, she continued her shopping and rush back home.

After dinner Bella and Jake snuggled on the couch talking about their day. When Bella told Jake how Leah persuaded her to go see Alice and try to get information for the article he grew pretty irritated.

"HOW dare her! Alice is your friend not just some random victim." Jake was outraged.

"She isn't going to use her real name Jake. I made her promise me." Bella had felt the same way when Leah first approached her about it.

"Oh. Still, it wasn't fair of her to use you to investigate a close friend for some stupid article." Jake growled as he sat his beer down on the table.

"I wouldn't have done it if I thought it might endanger Alice's safety and besides it's a story that needs to be told. If the cops ever catch the bastard it will help make the article a big success and help the magazine." Bella shrugged her shoulders feeling less guilty about her part in the investigation as she had when she first started on it.

"I know. I just worry about you. I know that Alice is safe as hell where she is now from the attacker and herself. However you my love seem to like to draw danger to you. What if that asshole had been somewhere near the facility that Alice is at? What if he retaliates against Alice by harming you if he thinks she might have given his name to you?" Jake knew he was overreacting about this but it scared him to think that she was out snooping around trying to locate the attacker. She should be trying to stay far away from the creep not chasing him down.

"Wouldn't he have already grabbed me by now if he thought I knew who he was? Which makes me wonder about something. If both Alice and I know him isn't possible that you know him too? I mean we all grew up together and hung out with pretty much the same people." Bella exhaled loudly as she ask the question that had nagged her while she drove home from the store.

"I never thought of that." Jake felt his heart racing as he allowed his mind to picture every male guy that had ever come in contact with them. Not one of them set off alarms except one. Mike Newton. Mike had crushed badly on Bella all throughout high school. She even went out with him once hoping it would convince him she was not the right girl for him. It only pissed him off more when she informed him that she tried it and pretty much still wasn't into him. Then he went after Alice for awhile until she made it abundantly clear that she just wasn't into him either. He cried for an entire week in Algebra. Alice, Mike and Jake had all unfortunately shared that period together.

He just couldn't imagine why Mike would suddenly now years later down the road attack Alice and go after Bella for some sort of sick revenge. Still, he would give Charlie a call later to throw the theory at him.

Bella's phone rang interrupting their conversation. Bella frowned as she saw Angela's name and picture appear on her phone.

"Hello." Bella smiled warmly as she answered the phone.

"Hey. Bella do you have a second." Angela's voice shook.

"Sure." Bella sat up straight on the couch taking her feet off of Jake's lap as she sat them down in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"It's Ben. He called me last night and he sounded so weird Bella. I asked him if he was drunk and he began to cuss me out." Angela sobbed.

Bella's eyes widen at this news. Ben was usually one of the calmest and sweetest guys she had ever known. However when Angela mentioned how he was staying in Seattle on the weekends she had a gut feeling he might be cheating on Angela.

"What did he say exactly?" Bella asked curiously as she grabbed Jake's beer and took a long swig of it.

Jake frowned at her.

"He said that he was tired of all the pressure I was putting on him. I told him I didn't want marriage if he didn't want it too. He said that I was only trying to keep up with you and Alice. I thought that since I didn't have a real career or living outside of Forks that I needed to do something better than you guys to keep up with you. Getting married first would make me better than you guys somehow." Angela explained as she sobbed louder.

"That's stupid. That is extremely stupid. Angela he is probably doing something bad and he is trying to cover up his own guilt by trying to make you feel bad. It's common for guys who cheat on their girlfriends to point out flaws in them to justify why they were weak and stupid." Bella's voice slightly as her anger began to grow with each second that went by.

"YOU think he is cheating on me?" Angela gasped and then began to cough.

Bella chewed on her lower lip nervously as she realized that while she was angry as hell with Ben she had slipped up and told Angela her theory. Bella knew that Angela would go down hill if she discovered that Ben was cheating on her. Angela was a very intelligent girl but when it came to guys she was seriously mentally challenged.

"Shit." Bella muttered as she pick up Jake's beer and took another long swig.

Jake gasped. He couldn't believe she was drinking his beer right in front of him. He suspected that Angela was pretty upset from the loud sobbing sound he could hear on his side of the couch. Getting up he went to the fridge to grab another beer since Bella looked like she might finish the beer off. Seeing that she would no doubt be on the phone for awhile he went to his room to call Charlie real quick.

Luckily Charlie was home already from his shift and had time to listen to him rationalize what Bella had gone off and done today as well as the theory they had drawn from her crazy adventure.

Twenty minutes later he had hung up with Charlie and was returning to the living room when he found that Bella had started on a second beer. He had a gut feeling that whatever happen was enormous. Normally Bella only had a few drinks and that was on the weekends. He saw the way her brows were pinched sharply together. Yeah, he knew he would have to definitely unwind her once she got off the phone. Feeling a bit frisky he decided to go take a quick shower so when she was done he could have some play time with her and hopefully she would relax and let whatever Angela was telling her drift out of her mind and allow them both to enjoy at least a few hours of Jake and Bella time before they went to bed for the night.

Bella hung up the phone and stared at the two empty beer bottles in front of her. The conversation she shared with Angela had been a rough one. It was odd how Ben suddenly look at her and Alice like they were bad guys somehow. They had never influenced Angela to make any decision on her and Ben's relationship in the past. In fact they had been big supporters of the couple. Neither of them wanted to see them break up.

Hell, when he asked Bella out back in her sophomore year she had declined because she knew that Angela was crazy as hell about him. Alice even pushed him toward her when he asked her to meet him for coffee after a football game one night. Alice and Ben both had shared a passion for old black and white movies. When she learned that Ben wanted to meet up with her she had Angela go in her place giving the excuse she wasn't feeling so well. As luck would have it they had hit it off that night. So she could not recall one moment where either or Alice had done anything to upset Ben before now.

Bella threw the empty bottles in the trash as she stepped into the bathroom. She was going to brush her teeth before she went to bed. She would take a shower in the morning to help rejuvenate her. She had a feeling she was going to need it. She was already feeling exhausted and it was only eight o'clock.

Stepping into the bathroom she spotted the foggy covered bathroom mirror. She realized that Jake had just stepped out of the shower and was in his room changing. An evil smile crossed her face as she imagined him naked laying across his bed waiting for her to slip inside and make love to him. Trembling with desire she picked up the toothbrush and toothpaste and began her nightly routine.

When she got to the bedroom door she hesitated for a moment wondering what she would actually do if her fantasy was real? Would she be able to refrain from having sex with Jake if he was truly naked laying on his bed? Was it possible for her to stop them from going too far when tonight she needed more than anything to be held and made love too?

Opening the door she closed her eyes as she took one steady foot inside. Slowly she peek open one eye to see candles were lit up in the room. Her stomach hit the floor. Oh yeah, there was no doubt in her mind that Jake was breaking the rules tonight. It was a weeknight and they both agreed that they would wait awhile before they went that far. So why tonight? Why did he suddenly want to throw out all caution to the wind? What made him suddenly realized that it was silly for them to both wait a little longer?

"Bells." Jake's voice was deep and sensual as he called out to her.

Bella heard the slow sensual music playing in the background of his candle lit romantic scene. Her heart was pounding unmercifully against her chest. Opening her other eye she saw what she feared and yet desired the most. Jake was indeed on top of his bed but he wore a towel around his waist as he smiled seductively at her with his hands above his head. He had such a smug look on his face that Bella could feel her body reacting from it.

"I really hate that that towel Jake." Bella whimpered softly as she closed the door behind her.

XXX


	14. Chapter 14

Rating: M-Lemon

Everything Goes Chapter 14:

Bella closed the door behind her wearing a lopsided grinned as she feasted on the sight before her. Jake laid there with only a mere towel covering his delicious body. Her heart was beating erratically as she just let the image soak into her brain. She wanted to remember this moment for the rest of her life. She sensed that they would no longer be waiting. Surely, the guy was not teasing her and not planning to please her? If that was the plan she might have to rape his gorgeous looking ass.

She giggled inwardly as she licked her lips taking a slow steady step toward him.

"You don't like this little old thing?" Jake ask continuing to wear the same smug smile when she first entered the room. He totally knew he was hot and on most people that would have turned her off but with Jake it was just part of his charm. He had insecurities and she knew most of them. Tonight however when it came to the bedroom she knew he had none here. He was definitely wise, experienced and damn proud of his mad skills as a lover.

Yep, she had no doubt she would not walk away from this experience lacking from anything. He would totally blow her mind away when it came to sex. The man knew no boundaries from what she had heard over the years and he was definitely not the type to just lay back and let the lady do all the work. It was apparently why so many women cried their eyes out when he broke off things. He was definitely a keeper in this area.

Crawling on the side of the bed staying on her knees she stared down at Jake. Her eyes told him that she was definitely pleased and ready to take their relationship to the next level even if it was far sooner than they originally planned.

"Trust me YOU make that towel look good." Bella whispered in a husky voice.

"REALLY?" Jake pretended to not believe her.

"I don't know." Jake shrugged his shoulders flashing her a doubtful look.

Bella's face glowed as she felt warm fuzzy feelings growing in the pit of her stomach. Her whole body was already burning from the inside out with just mere anticipation of making love to Jake.

"Trust me." Bella repeated as she gulped hard.

"Oh baby I trust you with all my heart." Jake replied with a deep voice that made Bella tremble.

Looking into his eyes she knew he was definitely ready to do this. Although she couldn't help but wonder why now, why tonight? She knew it was stupid to even be questioning it but it was how she was wired.

"I trust you too." Bella answered as she reached out cupping the side of his face with her hand.

She saw the desire and love combined in his dark dreamy eyes. She use to swear he had the most beautiful eyes. He would say they were ordinary but to her they represented masculinity, tenderness, and above all total and unconditional love when they were looking at her as they were now.

"I …well…I hope you don't mind…" Jake was trying to find the right words to tell Bella that he loved her and he wanted her to feel safe again in their home. He wanted to create a better memory of the place they shared together and to feel more secure than the one that she was left with from the break in.

Bella interrupted him by pressing her lips gently against his. The feel of her lips sent tingling sensations straight to his half erect cock making it stand straight up. He was slightly embarrassed by the tent he was sure he was displaying if she ever look down at the towel again.

Pressing her lips harder against his mouth she push his lips apart with her velvety tongue. Both moaned in unison as their mouths connected. Both enjoying the taste, texture, and the feelings that was swarming in their heads from just a mere kiss.

Bella's hands roamed up and down his smooth chiseled chest. Wrapping her hands up and around his neck, she leaned in closer to him as the kiss grew stronger and more passionate. Her heart was swimming in a sea of joy and pleasure. This was one of many reasons she knew that no other man would ever replace Jake in her heart or her life ever again. He was simply amazing. Everything about him completed her. Even their differences made them a great couple. There was not one flaw she could find in this relationship.

His hands reached out tugging at the bottom of her blouse as he pulled it up, breaking their kiss, while he slipped her shirt off and flung it to the floor. Their hands reaching out touching, grasping, and clawing at one another.

Bella felt her bra unsnapping and then moments later joining her shirt on the floor.

She was still sitting on her knees kissing Jake her chest exposed to his eyes and hands.

The kisses were making her head spin, her panties were already damp from the excitement of his kiss.

Feeling his hands cupping both of her breasts while his thumbs circled around the small pebbles she heard her moans vibrating deep within his throat as she felt the most sweetest and exciting climax building up in her core.

His mouth reluctantly released her mouth sliding down the side of her neck, down to the taut nipple that he suckled on. Bella's cries of pleasure slipped out between her lips as she felt her body shake with excitement.

"Yess….ohhhh…yessss…..Jakeeee…" Bella was nearly breathless.

He caressed the small of her smooth silky back. His heart pounded uncontrollably. He shook internally from the desire that she was creating with each whimper, each moan and each time her hand touch his flesh it burned in a pleasurable way.

His hands reached down unbuttoning her pants and pushing them down her hips. Her pants were at her knees when he swept her up placing her down on the bed on her back. His eyes took her in his. She was more than beautiful. There was not one word in the dictionary that could describe how his heart felt when he look upon her body. She was everything he could hope for and more. With urgency he pulled her pants and panties down to her ankles. Then with gentle ease he slipped both legs out and sat the last of her clothing on the floor.

Leaning over her he just stared at her for a few minutes. He couldn't explain it but he wanted to etch this memory in his mind. He wanted this first time for them to be more than just a sexual encounter between them. He already knew in his heart that he was deeply in love with his best friend. There was not one thing about her that did not inspire him to be a better man and a great friend to her. Her love for him shone through her eyes as she looked up at him with intense raw passion. He knew she was nervous. Hell, he was too but he knew that there was nothing that could ever come between them now. Not one damn thing or person would ever break this bond between them.

Looking at her body he noted how her breasts were full and round, her waist narrow, her hips lush and inviting. Yeah, she was definitely all he would ever desire in this world. She was the one woman who completed him.

Her ivory skin was aglow from the candle light and flushed with desire.

"If you're not sure about this Jake, now is the time …" Bella began to feel her heart fluttering with fear.

What if this was too soon? What if this ruined everything special they shared between them? Pushing the negative thoughts from her mind she tried to refrained from talking herself out of this. They had known one another for like forever. It wasn't really much of a surprise that they might end up like this someday.

"I think I have wanted you and this forever. I think we both know that this is right between us Bella. This makes more sense than either of us knew. You were made for me." Jake replied as his gut twisted with a thrilling knot.

Bella blinked as warm tears of happiness began to spring into her eyes.

His hand roamed over the flat of her stomach and drifted lower to caress the curve of her hips and her leg.

Wrapping her arms around him she pulled him closer to her. Bella leaned forward, trailing kisses along his jaw and neck. Her tongue tasted the base of his throat and once again her hands explored the planes of his chest. Lifting up she took his nipple between her teeth and flicked it with her tongue as he sucked in a sharp breathe.

She could feel his hard arousal nestled between her legs. Nibbling on his earlobe until she found herself wanting to taste his mouth again. She was lost in desire, in a dream, in everything that was Jake.

Heat pulsed in his veins. Her shaky hands reaching down to pull the towel away to expose his stiff manhood to her touch. Bella reach down, slowly, tenderly stroking him up and down. Up and down.

Jake feared he might spill his seed in her hand with the steady rhythm. Trying to take back control of the situation he pulled away from her touch as he positioned himself between her legs, and got to his knees. She stared up at him, her eyes were dark with passion. Leaning over he ran his tongue in a measured and teasing manner around one nipple and then the next. Her hands clutched at the bed sheets crying out a low deep moaned. It took everything he had not to just jump on her and take her at that exact moment.

Tracing slow lazy circles on her stomach with his tongue and feeling her muscles tighten beneath his touch he knew she was enjoying this as much as he was. Slipping his fingers down the dark curls at the meeting of her thighs his hand between her legs, he was aware of just how wet and slick she already was for him.

He knew he could take her now. She was more than ready but he wanted to give her so much more before he found his own release.

Lowering his head his tongue darted out stroking the heated folds of flesh and the pulse of her passion. Over and over in an ever increasing rhythm watching her response to the pleasure he provoked.

Her eyes were glazed, her skin flushed and her breathing coming in faster.

"OHHH…..yessSSSSSS…." Bella's moans grew from a low purring to a loud siren as she reached her orgasm from his magical tongue. She now had two things on her list of wonderful things that Jake could do with his tongue.

He enjoyed watching her body shake with pure pleasure. His own ache between his legs grew harder with each breath she took.

" .GOD." Bella pronounced loudly and singularly.

Jake smiled wholeheartedly. He was more than pleased that he had given her something special. He would never tell her this but he had a secret fear that he might not match up to the guys that Bella once shared her body with. Bella kept her sexual relationships quite private from him. They were best friends but they never in all the years they were friends discussed the intimate moments with their boyfriends or girlfriends.

He straddled her, bracing himself with one arm over her. Bella reached down stroking him for a few seconds before she guided him into her, he gasped for air at her unexpected aggressiveness.

"I want you. I want all of you." Bella pleaded as both of her cheeks suddenly became a shade of dark pink.

"You don't know how long I have waited to hear those words. I want you Bella. I want you forever."

His love for her spilled out of him with each word he spoke.

Slowly with a restraint he didn't know he even possessed, he slid into her tight, wet fire. His breath caught with the sheer sensation that swept from her body through his. Pushing deeply into her and then he paused. Smiling down at her he watched as her eyes widen with shock and pleasure. He knew he could go in further but he wanted to give her body some time to adjust to his size.

Wrapping her legs around him he thrusted deeply again and again until a primal urge took over him. He couldn't think, he couldn't hear anything over the pounding of his heart and the throbbing pleasure of being one with her.

Faster, harder, faster, harder he thrust into her. She met him stroke for stroke and arched against him.

"Ohhhh….Jakkeee…yes…..Jakkkee…" She moaned as she closed her eyes tightly allowing her body to take the pleasure Jake was showering her with and floating away on a river of pure bliss.

Blood pounded in his ears and he felt her convulsed around him in a long, explosive mind blowing climax that roared through his veins and seared into his soul. Bella cried out as her legs tightened around him. She never wanted this to end. Each stroke made her feel more and more like puddy beneath him. She had known great sex before but this, well, this was above and beyond anything she had ever been privy to.

His body shuddered hard with his own endless release and wondered if he wouldn't shattered from the splendor of it. And if he did die he would die a happy, happy man.

Together they collapsed, heaving long breathes their bodies still joined. Neither wanted him to pull out of her, neither wanted to end the way his body connected to her making them one instead of two.

At last he drew a deep long breath, bracing himself on his forearms he slowly lifted up to stared down at her.

Bella smiled a dreamy smile. He could see she was indeed a quite satisfied woman and it made his ego inflate. His smugness reappearing with a touch of tenderness in his eyes.

"I knew you were good at this but damn Jake you were better than good." Bella panted.

"I'm glad you were not disappointed." Jake replied as he placed several small tender kisses over her face.

"Never in a million years will I ever find disappointment in you, especially not in our bed." Bella spoke earnestly from the heart.

He noticed how she used the word "our" for the first time since they discovered how deep their feelings had grown for one another over the years.

His heart swelled with pride. He always wanted her to feel this way with him. He always wanted to belong to her. To be Bella's Jake. No one else would ever make him feel so complete and so perfect like she did.

"I'm glad you didn't mind me bending the rules." Jake chuckled softly.

"Bend? Hell honey we broke all the rules." Bella chuckled back.

"Was it worth it?" Jake asked her hoping she would not regret the special moment that they had just shared with one another. His heart was hers. He knew now if he ever had any doubts in the past about them as a couple he no longer had them. He could not see how anything or anyone could ever threaten their happiness.

"More than worth it. I must admit I was afraid for a second. I was curious why you suddenly wanted to give it a shot when you were so against it before." Bella licked her lips studying his face while he answered her.

"Honestly, after the other day I couldn't imagine NOT doing this a second longer. It was so easy with us. It felt so natural. So perfect. I couldn't find one plausible reason we should wait." Jake answered as he brushed his lips across hers.

"So where do we go now?" Bella asked as her heart pounded happily.

"We can go anywhere you want to baby." Jake whispered as his eyes glowed.

"I mean do we tell anyone about us?" Bella asked as she chewed on the corner of her lip while caressing his backside. His body was definitely a wonderland she thought to herself.

"Is that what you want to do?" Jake ask.

"Yes, I mean why not? I think if we continue to hide it then it would look like we were ashamed somehow. I'm not ashamed of loving you Jake." Bella answered with slow steady heart felt words.

"Nor am I. I love you Bella. I always have." Jake replied with a shaky voice.

"I love you too Jake." Bella cupped his face between her hands as she kissed him. The kiss was so deep and so fierce that Jake could feel the depth of her love for him through it. It shook his very soul. He knew in that moment that his soul mate had always been his best friend, his true love, Bella Swan.

Angela had tried to go to sleep but she couldn't seem to get the conversation she had shared with Ben last night out of her mind. Two weeks ago he had called her telling her he had to stay in Seattle for the weekend. However, Saturday evening he had suddenly appeared at her doorstep. She was so thrilled by his unexpected visit that she had not bothered to question why his weekend away had ended so abruptly. Besides she was just excited to spend some time with him.

They had gone out to dinner where he explained to her how he was up for a promotion soon and how thrilled he was about the possibility of making such a high position. He also informed Angela that Edward Cullen was helping him in the process. Edward was a very wealthy and brilliant businessman. Edward helped Ben get the job right before Ben and Angela had first split up.

Angela was very proud of Ben. He was a hard worker. He was also a very intelligent man. The only main issue she had with him lately was the lies. After her conversation with Bella earlier in the evening she began to look in her calendar and realized that Bella was onto something. Ben was starting to set a odd pattern about the nights and weekends he had to spend in Seattle. She wondered if he was even in Seattle at all?

Was it possible that he had a girlfriend in another town? Was he living two lives? She cringed as she thought of all the bizarre possibilities. When she hinted to Ben she feared that he might have lost interest in her he seemed a bit irritated with her. She couldn't understand why but lately if she showed any signs of insecurities he got cranky and even almost volatile with her.

Why couldn't he see that the time apart made her feel like that? Why couldn't he understand how lonely it was for her to be in Forks all the time without him?

She was starting to think that marriage with Ben wasn't the wonderful fantasy she once created in her mind. Nope, they had definitely grown in separate directions since they dated back in High School. In fact she was starting to consider her own career. Her own future. One where Ben was no longer a variable in it. She wasn't trying to be spiteful toward him but if she was truly honest with herself she would see that she was not in love with the Ben he was today but the Ben that he had once been when she first met him years and years ago.

Leah stared down at the empty wine glass by her bedside. How long had it been since she was in a healthy relationship she wondered? The last few years she had been so busy with her career that she had lost all track of any relationship with a man that lasted longer than a few months of good quick and easy sexual trysts. She knew she was going to suffer for her actions down the line if she did not get off of this track she was steadily walking down. Hell, who was she kidding she was jogging on this path. She was in such a hurry to prove to everyone that she could do the job and do better than her predecessor.

Still, reading over the facts that Bella and Seth had surfaced on the attacks at the club she had to wonder what drove a man to commit such heinous acts and how did he choose his victims? What was his motives? What made him tick? What made him feel like he had to empower a woman in order to feel superior?

Something told her that this guy was definitely a loser in the real world. He attack these women to feel stronger, important even if his victims were unaware of who he was exactly.

She read over the police reports of the other victims and discovered that unlike Alice none of them knew their attacker. In fact they told the police they had never met the man in their entire lives. He was just some random asshole who had raped and beat them. So why did this attacker suddenly change his pattern and attack someone he knew? Once again she was trying to figure out his motive, his fucked up way of thinking. She wondered if she had chosen the wrong career path. Maybe she should have been a detective instead of an editor she laughed to herself.

Putting her detective hat back on she considered why this guy would break into Bella's apartment? If he was the same guy they why did he changed his pattern. Why? Why did he just go through her belongings and randomly slicing through her clothes? This was a personal attack according to the police officer who was in charge of the case. The police officer agreed if this guy was somehow connected he was going outside of his boundaries and that made him reckless and more dangerous than before.

Was it possible that he had started out on these other girls like a test trial until he finally got the courage to go after the one girl he always intended too? Was Bella the true victim he had been pursuing all this time when he raped and beat each of the random women he had found in clubs? So many questions boggled her mind. Feeling her body starting to relax and her eyes growing weary. She sat the folder down on the table by her bed. She had a lot to consider about this story but before she did that she was definitely going to insist on hiring an investigator to look up Bella's past. Maybe something had happened that Bella did not recall. Maybe it was something insignificant to her but important to this guy?

Her gut was screaming that he had been there at the club that night to attack Bella but when Jake kept her under his protection, he took out his frustration on her best friend. It wasn't exactly Alice's fault she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Still, something just kept screaming at her that this was more about Bella than anyone could see.

Turning the lamp off she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Unaware that someone lurked outside her window, watching her and contemplating when or if they would attack Leah next.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from these characters**

Everything Goes: Chapter 15

Bella rolled over on her side enjoying the warmth of Jake's body spooning next to her. His arms held her tightly next to him. She felt snug as a bug. Enjoying the feelings of being loved and the warmth of his arms she hated the thought of having to get up and go to work.

After their first time to make love they had both been so content they had fallen asleep in each others arms. A few hours later Jake woke her up stroking her core while kissing the side of her neck. It did not take her long to get rev up for another round. A hour later they had finished round two and had gone back to sleep. Bella had to admit she was bit sore after round two. Jake had put her in quite a position and proved he had plenty of stamina.

She wondered how exactly they would reveal the change in their status with their friends and families. She wasn't scared of their reactions exactly. She knew they would be happy for them. She just wondered how long it would take them to start the teasing and the pressure of marriage. She knew her father would not be keen on them living together while Jake's father wouldn't like it much but he wouldn't exactly put pressure on them. After all Billy was a bit more laid back since Jake was a boy while Charlie would not be so relaxed about it with her being his little girl. She knew Charlie would be tickled at the thought of her with Jake. He had never hid his feelings about Jake. He cared very much for Jake.

She giggled softly thinking about how Angela would react to the news. It was funny how her friends already expected her to fall in love with Jake. She had never even considered it much before this past year. She was just happy with the way things were. She never dreamed or desired for more. Now she could never imagine them ever going back to being just friends.

Hell, she never wanted to see Jake with anyone but her for the rest of her life. She understood now why the girls of his past were so upset about the loss of Jake in their life. He was more than perfect in her eyes. He was was like her own personal oxygen tank and hell who didn't need oxygen to survive. She wanted to spend every moment of her life with him. She knew that with him by her side she could endure anything that came her way.

With that last thought she was slapped back into a wave of guilt slam into her heart. Here she was happy as all get out while Alice sat in a cold sterile room praying that she would remain safe from her attacker. It sadden her to realize she couldn't share her happiness with her other best friend.

If she was honest she was a tab scared of what she might learn if she talked to Alice again. What would happen once she learned who the real attacker was? It was obvious it was someone she knew. Knew well enough to trust. How horrible it would be to learn that someone you called a friend could be so cruel and horrible? It also scared her to think what Alice's dad might do to the guy as well. It was pretty clear he was going to expect the guy to be locked up for life. Then there was her own father. If he got a hold of him would he be able to remember he was the law first before her father?

Still, if she did not learn who it was soon then she could suffer far more than being deeply disappointed in that mystery person and their horrifying behavior. Yeah, she could be joining Alice in that padded room. Shivering she felt Jake pull her closer to him.

"Jake darling I got to get up." Bella tried to pull his arms away from her so she could slip out of the bed to take a quick shower before she went into work.

"Nope." Jake nuzzled into her neck.

Bella chuckled the way he held on tighter the more she pulled at his arms.

"Seriously honey I gotta go pee and get in the shower." Bella giggled as she finally manage to get one of his arms off of her as she struggle to sit up in bed.

"You're no fun in the morning." Jake muffled as he kept his eyes closed.

"No, I just want to smell clean before I go to work." Bella yawned loudly as she stretch her arms above her head.

"Whatever. No fun." Jake mumbled as he pulled her pillow into his arms snuggling next to it.

"You need to get up too. Go make us coffee." Bella ordered sweetly as she leaned over placing a tender kiss on the tip of his ear. She grinned when she saw his lips curl into a smile. He was awake but just like her he didn't want to get out of bed just yet.

Bella grabbed his robe off the back of his door as she stepped out into the hallway. She was still a bit scared as she raced to the bathroom. She knew it was silly but the house was pretty dark even at six o'clock in the morning. She quickly had her morning pee before starting her shower. Grabbing her toothpaste and brush she brushed her teeth hoping the shower was warm enough to take a shower. Letting the robe fall to the floor she stepped in and was pleased to feel the hot water splashing against her chilly body.

Lathering up soap on the rag she began to wash her face first and was slowly making her way down her body when she felt a whoosh of cool air. Turning swiftly to see what could have caused the sudden cold air in her hot shower she was torn between shock and pleasure as she stared at Jake completely nude and smiling with a smug look as he took the soapy rag from her shaking hands. He cocked an eyebrow as she smiled at him before turning back around so he could wash her backside.

It should have felt awkward sharing a shower with him but it didn't. It wasn't like he hadn't seen all her after last night. Smiling she allowed him to lather her up and ease the ache between her legs one more time before heading into work.

Bella stood at the counter at the diner where Leah had called in a lunch order for them. She was lost in her thoughts about her morning shower with Jake and how remarkable the boy, no man, was with sexual positions. She had a small amount of experience with sex but Jake was teaching her that there was far more to sex than she could have ever imagined.

"Excuse me." A rough voice spoke next to her as she felt a sharp poke in her rib. Frowning she turned to give the rude person a severe scolding look when she gasp for air.

It was Ben. What was Ben doing in Port Angeles? She knew that Angela said he worked in Seattle. So why was he here on a weekday? Did his job also bring him here? She could not explain it but looking at his rough features she sensed he was not happy and not sure if he even realized it was her he had shoved while trying to get up to the counter to order his lunch.

"Ben?" Bella spoke sternly as she glared at him.

"Bella?" Ben turned glaring at her with such a venomous look that let her know that he was quite aware of her presence and did not give a damn that he had just shoved her.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked with a softer tone.

She looked at him and noticed he look like hell. His tie was crooked and his shirt look like he had slept in it. She wondered if Angela had suddenly grown balls and dropped his cheating ass?

"Well, seeing on how it's a diner I think I am ordering food." Ben replied rudely as he picked up the menu sat on the emerald green countertop.

Bella noted that he also had dark circles under his eyes. He looked horrible. Nothing like the smiley and outgoing Ben she remembered in High School. He was such a sweet guy. What had happened to him? When did he become such a prick? Not to mention a cheating loser.

"Here you go." The waitress with a tag that informed the world her name was Tina brought the large bag filled with food to feed an army when in truth it was only feeding about five people.

"Thank you." Bella smiled at her before staring at Ben with an angry glare.

"Funny Ben. So what crawled up your ass?" Bella decided if he was going to act like a dick she could return the favor.

"Nothing Bella. Besides, why would you give a damn? You never cared about me before now." He gave her a challenging look as he turn toward the same waitress and ordered his food.

Bella was about to argue with him some more when she realized she had food to get back to several hungry people and he didn't look like he was in the mood to give a damn about her feelings. She couldn't imagine why he was pissed at her personally. Maybe he was just mad at the world and she just happened to be there the moment he grew fed up with it all. She told herself to calm down. Not to take his sour attitude so personally.

"Just so you know I did care about the "old" Ben. This one is not much worth caring about." Bella commented with an acidic tone before stomping off.

She wanted to leave while she had the last word. She wondered what happened to him. He looked like a man who no longer had any pride in himself. He came off bitter and frustrated. She was going to have to call Angela later in the evening and get an update on their relationship. Did Angela know he was here instead of Seattle?

She knew she was probably being paranoid but it suddenly occurred to her that Ben was a person that she and Alice had both trusted. Could he be a possible suspect?

She felt horrible as she drove up in the parking lot. How could she think such a thing of Ben? Sure he was a jerk now days but he had never done anything in the past to show that he hated her or Alice in such away that he would cause them physical harm.

Whatever was going on was no doubt from something that had occurred between him and Angela. Knowing that Bella was a close friend of Angela's he no doubt felt like she was his enemy now. She chuckled rudely as she walked into the building. It was so like High School. When a couple broke up the friends they shared had to be split up as well. Someone always had to choose a side. She felt slightly bad for Ben. She knew it was foolish of her. After all there was no doubt in her mind that if Ben was truly staying in Seattle all those weekends that he had skipped out on Angela that he was up to no good. What he had been doing was still a mystery to her.

Jake couldn't keep the smile off of his face all day. He tried to get Bella out of his mind but it was fruitless. No matter what he did he couldn't seem to get her naked image out of his head. All he could hear was her sexy moans when he shoved his big cock into her. She had this sound that made his blood boil. She also had a incredible way of shouting his name just as she orgasm.

"Boys, I believe our boy Jake here got him some good stuff last night." Collin commented with a envious grin on his face as he walked around the fifth vehicle that Jake had fixed with in a few hours. He was amazed at how fast Jake was working today. He wasn't stupid. The boy was working on a high.

Since he knew that Jake was not on any drugs the only other answer to his good mood today was sex. Not just any sort of sex but the really hot smoking, ego bursting kind of sex. Collin wondered who the lucky girl was? He also wondered if Jake had fallen in love with the girl. The boy was humming all day and no matter what they said he just kept working and smiling.

It was starting to bother Collin. It was just unnatural for Jake or hell any guy to smile that much.

"I'm saying. Damn the fool is working like a mad man. You need to stop it your making us look slow." Embry pouted as he sat down opening a can of soda while he took a short break.

"You are slow." Quil grunted under the car next to the one that Jake was working on.

"Shut up Quil. We aren't talking about you. We all know you didn't get some the other day." Embry laughed hysterically.

Quil pushed himself out from under the jacked up car flipping Embry off.

He was still pissed at how the guys had purposely walked in on him and Misty. He had told the guys that he was bringing Misty over for a little of private time. Her room mate was home and she was having some friends over. He wanted to do a little more than kissing with his new girlfriend. He also told the guys that he was going to put a tie on the door knob and if they saw it that meant he was still in the small apartment that they all shared with his girl.

He had only been with Misty for a hour when the guys came bursting in the door. They had a bunk bed and a futon to sleep on in the living area. So there was no real sense of privacy in the apartment except the bathroom.

Quil had just managed to get Misty's clothes off and was about to do the deed on the futon when they interrupted. Misty had been so embarrassed. Luckily Quil had covered her up from the guy's lustful eyes. They pretended they were unaware of his date with her and left the room. Quil had hoped to persuade Misty into staying a while longer that the guys would stay away now but she lost the mood. He had been so damn hard after she left. He suffered with blue balls that night.

"So who is she?" Embry asked as he stared down at Jake who was still humming a song while replacing a pair of brakes.

"She is none of your business." Quil barked. He wasn't sure why but he felt a need to protect Jake's private life from the rest of the guys. He figured he was doomed to not have any privacy while he lived with the jerks but Jake did not have to suffer the same fate.

"It's okay." Jake replied happily as he slipped out from underneath the car.

Pulling a oil rag out of his back pocket he wiped his hands clean before he looked up at his friends who were anxiously waiting to hear all the dirty details.

"Well?" Collin snorted.

"Well, first of all it's not like what you think. It was not some random new girl I met. Nope, this my friends is the real genuine thing. I'm officially in love and yes I did have sex. You will not however get any details." Jake stated as he stared back and forth between the three faces in front of him.

It was hilarious watching their expressions shifting from smug, to disappointed to truly disbelief.

"What the hell?" Collin shouted.

"Seriously Jake, you, in love?" Embry hackled.

"Damn, she must have been one hell of a lady to win your heart." Quil cried out in shock.

"That sounded so gay." Embry frowned at Quil before turning back to Jake.

"I think what he meant to say is she must have been one damn mighty fine looking woman with some serious moves to make you THINK your in love." Embry replied while rolling his eyes in disgust toward Quil.

Quil flipped him off again.

"Well who is it?" Collin exclaimed as he shoved Embry off the chair so he could sit in it.

"Damn Collin." Embry snapped as he leaned up against the wall.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you guys. You see she is very special to me. You guys will be jerks about it." Jake sighed heavily as he scratch the back of his head. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to share his good news with the guys just yet. They were apparently too immature to believe that it was possible to fall in love with a girl for more than one night.

"No we won't." Collin and Embry shouted at the same time.

Quil snorted with a disgusted frown on his face.

"Jake it's okay. I don't blame you if you don't want to tell Curly and Moe here." Quil replied.

"Hahah. You're the third stooge just remember that." Embry pointed out as he smiled sarcastically at Quil.

"Jake what is the big deal? Do we know her already?" Collin ask as sat looking quite serious.

"Yes." Jake sighed as he look between the three guys. He hoped they would just guess it so he didn't have to say it. He wasn't sure why but he feared they would be seriously upset about the change in his relationship with Bella. They were all close to her. Not to mention they had all tried to hit on her one time or another and she always shot them down.

"Do you live with her?" Embry's eyes grew as wide as saucers as it dawn on him who Jake was talking about. He only knew one girl that they all knew that Jake had been close to.

"Yes." Jake whispered.

"HOLY SHIT!" Collin roared loudly.

"Who?" Quil looked at Embry and Collin for some help.

"Damn Quil think about it. Who does Jake live with." Embry leaned over and smacked Quil across his forehead.

"Bella. Oh. OHHHHH!" Quil realized who they were talking about.

Collin started laughing while Embry looked upset and Quil well he was still puzzled.

"So you see now why I didn't want to share my happiness with you guys." Jake sighed heavily as he leaned back and was about to push himself back under the car. He was not sure if he was happy or disappointed in the guys for not acting like they were remotely happy for him.

"That is incredible." Quil spoke up as he looked at the other two with a serious face.

"It is?" Embry frowned harder.

"Yeah, Bella is Jake's best friend, well girl best friend, so it makes sense that he would fall in love with her eventually." Quil shrugged his shoulders.

"He got to have sex with her." Collin smiled smugly. It was apparent to everyone he was having dirty thoughts as he spoke.

"Shut up." Embry growled at Collin.

"What? I mean seriously we all have wondered what it would be like." Collin was only stating what he knew was true. All of them had lusted after Bella at one point or another.

"Seriously Collin." Quil warned him.

"Look Collin you never had a shot with her. Bella is a lady. Not a two bit whore. She has taste. Something you don't have." Jake was up in Collin's face within seconds. Quil was holding him back.

"Hey I'm not trying to be ugly about this. I'm just saying your one lucky ass guy. So I guess it was as good as we ALL had imagined." Collin replied with a sneer.

"Don't imagine it in front of me." Jake gave him a warning look before stepping back.

"Fine. Damn." Collin rolled his eyes as he walked away.

"Your in love with her." Embry stated rather than asked.

"Yes. I think I have been for some time now but ignored it. We have been friends for so long that I just got comfortable labeling my feelings for her under friendship category." Jake answered.

"So now what?" Embry asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Jake was confused by the way Embry was acting as if he just informed them the world was about to end.

"I'm just saying you two are grown adults who live together and are now lovers so what comes next. Do you plan on asking her to marry you?" Embry replied with a pale face.

"Uh no! Not now. We just realized our feelings for one another changed. I'm not in any rush to get married." Jake cried out.

"It will happen. You guys can only move forward from this point. The next level will be marriage." Embry commented as he shook his head in disbelief.

"What? Damn Embry stop acting like I just confessed to murdering someone instead of confessing that I am officially in love with Bella." Jake was growing uncomfortable with the direction that Embry was taking this conversation. He would rather sit and listen to Collin discuss how he imagine sleeping with Bella than this serious shit.

"I'm just saying if you guys don't get married then you will break up and then not only will you loose your girlfriend but your best friend. Are you sure you are ready for that?" Embry questioned.

Quil was dumbfounded by the direction that Embry's thoughts were taking him. He wondered why Embry even gave a damn about Bella and Jake's future? It wasn't like Embry to talk about something so serious.

"Are you feeling okay?" Quil asked before Jake could reply.

"Yeah." Embry crushed his soda can and walked away silently.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Jake asked Quil.

"I don't know."

"I thought he would react much like Collin had."

"Me too."

"Then why did he act like I just told him I killed his dog or something?"

"I'm as clueless as you are." Quil stated with a heavy sigh.

"This is weird." Jake chuckled softly.

"Yep." Quil agreed as he patted Jake on the back.

"Oh and congratulations Jake. I always knew you two might hook up someday." Quil smiled proudly at his friend.

"Thanks." Jake was relieved that at least one of his friends was acting happy and normal for a change.


	16. Chapter 16

****

Chapter 16:

Bella walked up the stairs to her apartment when she saw something stuck to the front door. Frowning as she drew closer to the door she saw a dark colored napkin stuck with a piece of tape on her door.

You think you know everything. You and your friends will not be safe from me. I will have you Bella. Just wait and see. Jake won't be able to stop me.

Bella nearly dropped the small simple napkin when she let out a soft gasp. Whoever had left this was no doubt the guy who had broken into her apartment. She glanced around nervously. Grabbing her purse she called Jake right away.

"Hey beautiful." His voice was warm and filled with honey. She wished she could enjoy it but right now her heart was pounding so hard with fear. She pushed her back in the corner of the door and apartment as she stared around the semi full parking lot. She wasn't sure why but she suspected he was in one of the park cars watching her reaction to his note.

"Jake where are you?" Bella fought back the sob that was stuck in the back of her throat.

"I'm like five minutes from the house, why?" His voice was filled with alarm.

"He left me a note on the front door." Bella answered as she clung to her purse staring around frantically.

"Who? Oh, shit. Where are you now?" Jake ask with a worried frown on his face.

"I'm outside the apartment." Bella replied swiftly.

"Get in your car and lock all the doors until I get there." Jake ordered.

"Okay." Bella didn't hesitate to do what he ordered. She ran to her car and locked up while slipping down low in her seat. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She hoped the guy that broke into their apartment had been random and not a stalker after all. It was apparent now that this was the same guy who attacked Alice and was after her now. She rubbed her hands together trying to calm herself down. Covering her face with her hands she tried to relax and take in steady breathes. Her freaking out wouldn't help keep Jake calm about the matter.

When she heard a soft tap on the window she let out a loud scream but stop when she saw it was Jake standing by her door.

Bella open the door and flew into Jake's arms. Releasing her earlier fears she cried hysterically.

"Shhhh…it's okay baby I got you." Jake's voice soothe her fears as she claw into his back not wanting to let go of him.

"Jake I think he is here." Bella whimpered as she held onto him as tight as she could. She didn't care if she was leaving claw marks on his back she just could not let him go.

"Honey, if he is here trust me he isn't stupid to try anything while I'm here." Jake replied as he kissed the top of her head and slowly scanned the parking lot. He didn't see anything that struck him as suspicious.

"Come on let's go inside. We can talk inside." Jake pulled her up against him as they walked to the apartment. Unlocking the door he step inside first. He doubted the attacker would be brave enough to be inside but he wasn't taking any chances with her safety.

"Stay right here baby." Jake push her against the closed door as he scanned around the small apartment for any signs that the jerk was inside. When he came back a few minutes later he wore a relaxed smile on his face. He wanted her to know that they were safe now.

"So what happen exactly?" Jake asked as he pulled her into the living room and sat her on top of his lap.

"I walked up and I noticed something on the door. So I pulled this off of it." Bella pulled out the napkin she had shoved in her purse when she ran to her car.

Jake read the note twice. He could not say that he recognized the handwriting and the napkin was just a plain colored napkin. It could have come from anywhere. He wished the asshole would make a mistake giving them some clue, no matter how small, that would point them in his direction. He was too damn clever. Jake wanted to kill this guy with his bare hands. He hated how the bastard had caused Bella to be so upset and so frighten . There was no way he could let her out his sight for too long. From now on he decided he would take and pick her up from work. It was the only way he could assure her safety now. The guy was making it clear that he was challenging Jake to stop him from hurting Bella.

"He is just trying to scare you that's all. You noticed that he did not get in the apartment this time. So the alarm and the new locks your dad had installed are working. We are safe in here." Jake hoped he sounded as convincing as he was trying to act.

He did not want to mention that once they left the apartment that there was no real safe place. He did not want her to live in fear every time they left their home. It was ridiculous but in away the attacker had won this battle. Even Jake was a bit afraid of what might happen if Bella ever left his sight now.

"Why is he doing this to me? What did I do to deserve this?" Bella sobbed as Jake caressed the small of her back trying to help ease her fears.

"You didn't do anything Bella to deserve this. Nor did Alice. This guy is just sick. We will figure it out I promise. I won't let him hurt you like he hurt Alice." Jake vowed as he covered her mouth with his. The kiss was raw and passionate. He wanted her to feel his touch, to feel his love for her and to assure her that no matter what he would always be there for her. She was his life now. She was his lover, his friend, and someday maybe far down the road the mother of his unborn children.

"Mmmm…Jake…." Bella moaned into his mouth as her hands slid into his hair. Jake felt himself hardening from the sounds of her moans and the way she was pressing her chest up against his. She was intoxicating. She was sweet and yet held a hint of seductiveness that drove his senses crazy.

"My Bells. My sweet Bells." Jake whispered in between kisses. His hands roamed up and down her backside until they found their way around the front where he unbutton her top and slid his warm strong hands underneath the material to stroke her. He enjoyed feeling her bare skin. She was soft and silky and smelled like heaven. There was not one thing about her that he did not find enjoyable to his senses.

"Yes, yours….just yours….." Bella moaned in agreement as she reached down and pulled his shirt over his head. Running her fingers up and down his muscular chest while her lips tasted his mouth. She found it ironic that when they made love she forgot all about her fears. She forgot all about the attacker and could only think about Jake. Jake made her body tingle, her heart race, her skin burn and her mind lost all the worries. All she could see, feel, and think about was Jake. Her Jake.

The sound of Bella's phone ringing however interrupted their pleasurable moment. Bella struggled to forget the fact that it was ringing but she could not stop herself from fearing that it might be a friend who was in distress. She wondered if she would always feel like this. Guilty. What if Alice had tried to call her the night she was attacked would she have been able to stop it? Of course Alice had not called her but Bella still could not resist knowing who was calling her in case they needed her. Pulling away from Jake's arms she leaned down and search her purse to locate the phone. When she found it she quickly open it up.

"Hello." She whispered. She was still a bit short of breathe from the wild kissing session with Jake.

"Bella?" Angela asked softly.

"Yeah, it's me. What's up?" Bella could feel Jake's body tensing up.

She gave him a look of apology before she return her attention to her friend on the phone.

"Hey, is this a bad time?" Angela asked nervously.

"No, not at all. Is everything okay?" Bella felt Jake picking her up and sitting her on the couch as he strolled into the kitchen. She hoped he was not disappointed in her for taking the call while they were in the middle of a make out session. She recalled a few times in the past when Edward would give her annoying looks when she would stop whatever they were doing to take calls.

"Sorta. I broke up with Ben this morning. He was pretty furious with me. I tried to explain to him that I just felt like we wanted two different things but he kept saying how you no doubt were the one who talked me into breaking up with him. Why would he think that?" Angela asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I don't know. I saw him today. He was at a diner where I picked up our lunch." Bella answered.

"He was in Port Angeles?"

"Yeah." Bella replied casually as she look toward the kitchen where Jake was making noise.

"Oh. He did not tell me he was there." Angela replied sadly.

"What happen exactly?" Bella ran her hand through her hair nervously. She was now starting to think that Ben had intentionally hit her in the side today at the diner. Maybe he saw her and for whatever reason assume she had convinced Angela to dump him earlier in the day.

"I called him and he was on his way to work or at least that is what he told me. I told him that I thought we should break things off. That he was right that I was not ready for a commitment like marriage and that I wanted to try and do something with my life before I settled down." Angela paused as she let out a long breathe.

"He then began to demand to know who had put these thoughts in my head. I told him no one. That I was always alone and had perhaps had too much time on my hands to think about stuff. He then said that he knew I was not talking to Alice because she was locked up but you were not. That he was sure you were the one who put these thoughts in my head about wanting to explore the world. He said it sounded just like you." Angela finished with another long breath of air.

"That is weird. He shoved me today at the diner and although I thought it might have been accidental at first he made no move ot apologize to me. He looked horrible Angela. I mean like he had not been sleeping for days." Bella stated with a sad frown on her face.

Was it possible that she was to blame for putting these thoughts unintentionally in Angela's head? She had slipped up and mentioned how she believed that Ben might be cheating on Angela. She also had no regrets about moving from Forks and was constantly telling Angela all the neat things she had done and seen since moving into town. Was it possible that Angela had grown envious of her life?

"He shoved you? Damn, I'm sorry Bella. Ben can have a temper when he is seriously upset but he rarely shows it. I mean well…once…no I shouldn't say anything about him. I mean he has been good to me. He has always been there for me." Angela sighed sadly.

"What is it your not telling me Angela?" Bella demanded.

"It's nothing." Angela cried out defensively.

"Look, some sicko is stalking me. Jake believes the guy who broke into my apartment and today left me a threatening note on my apartment door is the same guy who attacked Alice. We also believed it is someone we all know. Alice kept warning me we knew him but she was too afraid of his threats to tell me who it was. I think he has threaten to hurt me if she tells me who he is. She isn't thinking clearly or she would realize that by not telling me I am in great danger." Bella explained with fear in her voice.

"You don't think it is Ben do you? Come on Bella! Ben might be a cheater and a disappointment in the boyfriend category but he has never done anything to ever physically threaten either of you in fact he once had a big crush on the both of you. Don't you remember he wanted you guys before he settled for me." Angela was steaming hot by the time she finished. She couldn't believe that Bella would ever consider Ben capable of beating and raping Alice like that. It was absurd. It was just insulting to not only Ben but to her as well. She would know if Ben was even remotely capable of such a horrid thing.

"Angela he did not settle for you. We were not his type. Once he realized that you were the girl for him he worshipped the ground you walked on as I recall it and at this point Angela I am not overlooking anyone as a potential suspect. Jake is even having my dad check out Mike too." Bella hated letting that last bit of information slip out. She knew that neither of them wanted her to reveal to anyone who they suspected in case one of them turn out to be the attacker and fled before they could get a chance to catch him.

"Oh my God! Mike couldn't even kill a fly much less rape someone." Angela rolled her eyes in disgust. She was starting to wonder if Bella had suddenly began to suspect every guy that had ever had a crush on her or Alice as a suspect. It was stupid to her. It had to be a stranger as far as Angela was concerned. None of the friends they shared was capable of hurting the girls like that. She had faith in her friends and could not plausibly understand why Bella no longer had the same faith in them.

"Angela I love you. I truly do. Once upon a time I would have agreed with you but you haven't gone to see Alice. You have not watched her slowly deteriorate before your eyes out of fear. She knew him. She knew our attacker. The only people we both knew were from Forks. WE did not share any other mutual friends here." Bella hoped that Angela could see where she was coming from. She loved all of her friends but she could no longer be as naïve as Angela was being. People all over the world were known to suddenly turn on those they loved the most. So why was it so hard for her consider the possibility that someone they knew might suddenly carry hatred for her and Alice?

"I don't know Bella. It just seems weird that one of our friends would suddenly change in character and have this urgency to harm you and Alice. What about me? Should I be worried next?" Angela snorted slightly out of fear.

"I didn't consider that."

Was it possible that Angela was also in danger? Was this some guy who was out to beat and rape girls he knew from Forks?

"Bella, do you want tuna or ham sandwiches?" Jake whispered as he stuck his head around the edge of the kitchen.

"Tuna." Bella mouthed the word as she sat there contemplating Angela's theory.

"So anyways, I just thought I would let you know about Ben and I breaking up." Angela sighed sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry Angela. I really had hopes you guys would work it out and get married soon." Bella was being truthful. She did have hopes that Angela would get her dream come true wedding with Ben the only guy that Bella had ever seen her so madly in love with.

"Other than someone stalking you how have you been?" Bella felt her stomach do flip flops as she began to discuss with Angela how she had fallen in love with Jake and they were now at last a couple. Angela was of course thrilled beyond reasoning about them hooking up. Bella knew she would be.

"So when will I hear church bells ringing for you two guys?" Angela exclaimed happily.

"Marriage. No. Not yet. We are just now a couple. We need time to get to know each other as a couple." Bella chuckled but in her heart she had to admit the thought of marriage to Jake did sound exciting.

"Whatever! You guys have known each other for sometime now. It's not like you don't know everything about one another by now." Angela laughed.

"That's not true. Jake and I have done lots of things apart. In fact we never truly discussed our relationships with one another. So I have no clue what to expect from him." Bella replied with a smirk.

"Uh, I think you guys will discover you are pretty much the same in a intimate relationship as you have been in a friendship." Angela replied.

"I hope so. Everything just seems so natural with us." I sighed happily.

"Well, it should be like that. It just feel natural and as easy as breathing. I am so excited for you guys." Angela replied.

"Me too. But I have to end on this note Jake just finished making us something to eat." Bella felt her stomach heating up as she watched Jake placed their plates and glasses on the table. He was still shirtless. She felt her heart skipping erratically at the sight he made. She chewed on the corner of her lip wondering if sex on a table would worth trying?

"He cooks too! Damn you!" Angela giggled.

"Bye hon." Bella hung up. Putting the phone back into her purse she bounced off of the couch making her way to the kitchen.

"Okay I hope you like my recipe for tuna fish." Jake gave her a warning look followed by a kiss on the lips.

"I would like it more on you." Bella dip her finger into the bowl where he had mixed the tuna with a few items and slid it over each of his nipples.

Jake's eyes widen with surprise. He had ate plenty of things off of a girl and had even had a few sucked off of him.

"Mmmm…yummy…yep definitely the right ingredients." Bella murmured as she began to feast on his other nipple.

"Jesus Bella." Jake groaned as he sat the bowl down on the table.

"You want me to stop?" She ask with a fake pout.

His eyes showed her that he was far from ready for her to stop.

"Oh honey don't stop now." Jake growled as he ripped her blouse further open. The buttons flew around the room. Bella almost protested because the shirt was one of her favorites but when she felt him taking her bra off and throwing it up on the cheap light fixture she didn't dare speak a word.

His mouth suck hungrily on her nipple. Wrapping her hands around his neck she pull him closer to her. Her body was on an uber tingle session and she was enjoying every spark he created in her.

His hands gripped around her waist as he pulled her up onto his lap, pulling her legs around him. For a second she was sitting on him before he pushed the plates aside and sat her bottom on the table in its place.

"Uh…move food." Bella warned him not wanting to clean up tuna from the kitchen floor later.

Jake rolled his eyes as he grabbed the bowl and nearly slung it on the kitchen counter behind him.

Bella began to laugh as he raced back to her and spread her legs apart while rubbing his pelvis against her. His lips ravished her. She felt incredibly hot. Her body was filled with a lava like heat.

"God, I want you now." Jake growled into her neck as he suck hard. Bella prayed there was no enormous hickey from it but on the other hand she hoped there was. She wanted to show the world she was marked by him but she also knew that professionally it would be frown on.

"Take me Jake. Take me right here." Bella pleaded as her hands reach down and unbutton his pants. She shoved hard against the material trying to frantically get them off of his body. Her body was aching for release.

"I will take you wherever you are willing to go." Jake hissed as her hands wrapped around him, slowly stroking it.

"Anywhere you go I go." Bella promised him as she slipped off the table and shoved him on it. Bending down she placed her soft lips around the wide shaft. She could hear him panting and moaning as she suck playfully on just the tip before she felt ready to take more of him in her mouth. She knew that this bad boy was far too big for her to deepthroat. So using her hands and her mouth she began to make love to his cock. She hoped he could feel her desire for him thru her technique. She wanted him to know how wonderful he made her feel. She wanted to share with him just how incredibly sexy he made her feel.

Sucking, licking, and moaning as she stroked him with her mouth up and down. Up and down. She felt his body starting to shake and his hardness twitch in her mouth. He was close to cumming and she was excited as hell to know she had created this outcome with her mouth and hands but before she could be rewarded with his sweet seed in her mouth he pulled her away from him.

With lightning speed he had her pants and panties down to her knees and had her bent over the table. She felt him pushing himself into her dripping wet opening. With one fast hard thrust he was buried in her. She let out a loud gasp as the sensation of being full with him wash over her like a tidal wave. It was incredible how he made her feel. The feel of him pushing and stretching her inner walls created a massive orgasm.

"Yessss…ohhhh…..yesss….." Bella cried out.

Jake wrapped her hair around his hand as he began to thrust back and forth in her. He was so swept up in the pleasure she had created in him that he had completely lost all control of his body. He needed to find release. He knew he was not hurting her. Although he was slamming it in her hard and fast. He could not stop himself.

With each thrust he felt his cock twitching and the tingling was growing unbearable. Slapping her hard on the ass he let out a loud moan as he reached his much needed climax.

"Yesss…..shit…..Bellllla…..yessss…" Jake shouted at the top of his lungs as he jerked around inside of her.

Bella laid her head against the cool wood of the tabletop feeling as if she had just been rode hard and left wet. She was shocked. He had been rougher than before but she enjoyed every second of it. The last minute slap to the ass had sent her over the top as she climaxed all over his thick cock. She could literally feel her inner walls clasping around him. It had been amazing and once again unexpected.

Jake panted for air while Bella fought to control her breathing.

"So would you like your tuna on white or wheat?" Jake asked sheepishly as he pulled her hair away from the back of her neck and placed tender kisses on it.

"Ummm….I will take whatever you choose." Bella whispered with a low giggle.

Jake hated to pull out of her. He felt at home buried in her tight walls but he knew that they couldn't exactly eat dinner like this. So with gentle ease he pulled out of her when he saw the red hand imprint left on her bare white ass. He felt a moment of guilt. Until he saw her expression on her face when she turn toward him.

"Remind me to ask you to spank me more often." Bella's eyes glowed with contentment that made Jake's head grow big and his heart to burst with love.

**** 


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from these characters just the plot is mine to play with as I desire!**

Everything Goes: Chapter 17

Bella was growing accustomed to Jake driving her around. She was even starting to feel less scare each time they left her apartment. Jake dropped off the napkin to the police station the following day after it was left stuck to her door. They informed them they got a partial thumbprint but nothing showed a match within their system.

Bella was hoping he had changed his mind about targeting her for some weird revenge vendetta. For the entire week she heard nothing, saw nothing, and felt nothing out of place. Leah was the only one who seemed disappointed by the lack of the attackers attention on her. Of course Leah wanted to be the first to nail the guy and print the story. Bella tried to be patient with Leah when she would check on her like three to four times a day for any sort of update about the matter.

"Okay here is the deal sweetie since we have got nothing still on the attacker I need you to do a job for me. It's a simple one for me. I was suppose to go but honestly I can't do it not tonight. My back is killing me and I need to go home and soak in a hot tub." Leah rubbed her lower back while wincing. Bella could see she was truly in a lot of pain. Leah never showed any signs of weakness before now.

"What is it?" Bella looked up curiously. Honestly she was glad to get out of the office for a change. She also missed writing her own articles. The past week if she was not researching something pertaining to the attacker then Leah had her checking the work of the other writers. She was glad to get back into her game.

"An art showing on the square. You know that cute little place called "La Angels" well they have a new artist there who is suppose to be as hot as his work. I need you to go and write up an article about him. If you get a chance try to interview him,it would make the piece better." Leah suggested as she popped two pills in her mouth followed by a drink of water behind it.

"Okay. Uh, should I dress up?" Bella wasn't sure if Port Angeles art gallery was an upper class sort of thing or just a simple get together.

"I will send you a dress and shoes." Leah looked her over.

"Why?" Bella looked a bit upset as she stared bravely back at Leah.

"Because this is a black tie attire and I honestly don't think you are the type to own more than one dress for such an occasion." Leah smiled lazily as she stared back at Bella.

Bella hated it but she had to admit Leah was right. She didn't think her Senior prom dress would be suitable for such an event.

"So what time is the event?" Bella asked as she looked down at the silver watch on her arm.

" I have a hair appointment for myself but since I'm not going you can go in my place. Don't say a word. It's on the company credit card. So is the outfit so please don't act so self righteous and try to offer to pay for it." Leah sighed heavily knowing how Bella was already after just working with her for a month. If Leah tried to buy the girl a hamburger she was always trying to repay her somehow. She had never known someone who did not appreciate gifts no matter how small or insignificant.

"Crap. Jake has the car." Bella remembered as she reached down to grab her purse.

"Oh yeah what am I going to do about him?" Bella cringed as she considered how Jake would feel about wearing a suit and wondered if there was enough time to rent him one.

"Uh, Jake isn't invited to this honey. Seth is going with you. He already has a suit and all. In fact he can pick you up and bring you home from the event so Jake won't worry." Leah patted her on the head like she was a good dog.

Bella suddenly felt unsure about this job tonight. She had been so excited at the thought of working on a real article until she discovered Jake would not be joining her. With Jake she always felt safe. She wondered if she could survive an evening with out him by her side. She was awkward around socialites. Jake was the charming one, not her.

When Seth walked around the cubicle with a set of keys in his hand and a wide grin she realized she might be alright after all. Seth was a sweet talker and his dimples made the ladies swoon whenever he was near them.

"Let's go my lady." Seth smiled warmly at her.

"Are you going to take me to get my hair done?" Bella giggled.

"You know it. I might get a cut myself." Seth wiggled his eyebrows.

Bella exhaled long and loud. She was going to be okay. Seth would be just as good as Jake at watching over her. She made a quick call to Jake in the car while they drove over to the hair saloon. By the time she had arrived Jake went from being annoyed by her assignment to understanding and gave her a curfew. He understood how important it was for her to write again. She had done nothing but complain all week about it. He also knew that she was starting to grow a bit restless staying in the apartment all the time. He hated to give this guy any sort of chance to get to her but he also knew if he did not let her do something with out him glue to her side she would eventually grow sick of him.

He was not about to lose her now that he had finally found the best thing that had ever happened to him.

*******************************************************************************

Seth made his appearance at her apartment door at precisely seven o'clock. Bella was pleasantly surprised at Jake's reaction when she slipped into the strapless blue silky cocktail dress that Leah sent over with a pair of cute black heels. She decided not to wear any jewelry. It looked nicer with her neck bare she noted as well as Jake when he kissed it for several moments.

"Jake honey, don't mess up my hair." Bella moaned as his lips delicately slid up and down the side of her neck to the nape of her shoulder. She felt butterflies swirling around in the pit of her stomach.

"Baby, you look too good to go without me. How can I possibly believe that Seth can fight off the men tonight?" Jake pouted.

"Honey, you know you're the only man I desire." Bella pushed his legs apart as she scooted up in between them trying not to wrinkle the dress. Her hands caressed his chest, slowly sliding up until they were wrap around his neck. Leaning in she kissed him. She hoped that the desire she felt for him was felt through her kiss. She loved Jake. She could not imagine any other man stirring up any feelings even the slightest stirrings the way he did. She also knew in her heart that there was no way in hell she would do anything to harm their relationship. She had too much at stake with him. They were not casual lovers or possible soul mates. He was her best friend and he was one hundred percent her soul mate.

"I hope so." Jake sighed heavily. He hated feeling so insecure but looking at Bella dressed like this he couldn't imagine any man not staring at her. She was breathtaking. Her hair was pin up on top of her head. Her lips were painted a light pink that just screamed for you to kiss them. Her eyes were painted a soft blue that really made the blue dress pop. He was fascinated with how damn feminine she looked. Not that she wasn't pretty to him even without the makeup and a fancy dress but tonight she just looked more girly than he had seen her in quite sometime.

He also noted she looked more fragile. He saw her as a tiny little thing that any man could crush with one blow. His gut burned with rage at the thought of anyone causing harm to her.

"Seth you better take care of my girl tonight. Do not let her leave with anyone." Jake ordered as he stood over Seth who was just smiling like an idiot at Jake.

Bella was amazed at how relaxed Seth seem to be.

"Dude, she is a grown woman. Besides you shouldn't show how insecure you are or she might have to find a man with a bit more confidence in himself." Seth replied cockily as he winked at Bella.

"I ought to…" Jake went to reach for Seth when Bella shoved Seth out of Jake's reach.

"Go to the car." Bella demanded as she cupped Jake's face between her hands and placed a slow tender kiss.

"Stop it. Seth is a kid. Come on be reasonable. I promise to stay by his side all night. I will be home as soon as I get the scoop on this new artist. I will call you when we leave. Love ya." Bella's voice was soft and tender.

"Okay. Just be careful Bella. You're my life." Jake warned her as he caressed her cheek lovingly.

"I will." Bella promised before walking to the town car where Seth sat smiling like the cat who ate the canary. Bella wanted to smack him. He had no idea just how scared Jake was about the attacker using this opportunity of getting his hands on her. It wasn't as much about him being jealous as it was about his fear of letting her go without his protection.

She told herself she could do this and as soon as she got the interview she was going to grab Seth and race home to Jake and his strong but gentle arms.

***************************************************************

Bella and Seth walked in together and right away Bella could feel eyes on her. She hated these fancy parties. It was mainly for the upper class people to snub their own peers. She had been to plenty of these while she dated Edward to know they were not her cup of tea. Sure the dressing up part was fun but the actual event was only fun if you were with someone you enjoyed spending time with.

Seth stepped away from her side to grab them both a drink while she stared at some of the pictures. She was quite impressed. She had taken a few art classes while she attended college. She even dabbled a bit but never got serious about it. She was quite impressed with the artists depth of colors. He seem to make you feel the mood of the picture with how heavy or light the coloring was.

Seth popped back on her side handing her a drink.

"So what do you think? Is this guy good?" Seth frowned as he turn his head left and then right. Bella snorted. She could see that Seth had no clue at what he was looking at.

"He is very good. You can feel his emotions in each painting." Bella explained as she sipped on the champagne.

"So what is his name?" Bella thought out loud as it occurred to her that Leah had never given her the name of the artist she was suppose to interview tonight.

"Jasper Whitlock." Came a familiar voice making her jump slightly.

"Edward!" Bella nearly squealed in delight to see a familiar face among the crowded room.

"Bella you look smashing." Edward pulled her into his arms as he gave her a friendly hug.

Bella felt her cheeks blush as his eyes openly appreciated the view before him.

"Thanks. I'm here for work." Bella announced.

"Well work definitely looks good on you." Edward smiled his famous lop sided grin.

Seth coughed looking between the two of them.

"Oh, Seth Clearwater this is Edward Cullen my …well…my friend." Bella felt her cheeks burn brighter as she felt the awkwardness of trying to explain how Edward fit in her life now.

"A very close friend I hope." Edward teased her.

"Yes," Bella shook her head in agreement.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked curiously.

"I'm happen to know the artist. He was my college room mate." Edward explained.

"Wow, that is fascinating." Bella smiled warmly at him as she sipped nervously on her drink. She was feeling a bit more confident about obtaining a quick interview with the artist now.

"So you're here to write a article on tonight's showing?" Edward observed.

"Yeah." Bella nodded her head again.

"Well, come on I will introduce you personally." Edward gave her his arm. Bella took it and glanced back at Seth letting him know it was okay she was with Edward. Although Seth cock an eyebrow warning her that Jake would not be happy to know that he let her leave his side even if it was with a friend like Edward.

"Be back in ten." Bella called out as she strolled happily with Edward.

"Isn't Seth a bit young for you." Edward teased as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Seth is a co worker." Bella giggled.

"Oh, I'm surprised you don't have a date with you." Edward was digging for information on her status and they both knew it.

"Jake couldn't make it. It was a last minute deal with my boss. She wasn't feeling well so I came in her place." Bella explained not knowing why she felt suddenly nervous about telling Edward the change in her relationship with Jake. With anyone else she was proud and excited to reveal the news but with her ex boyfriend she felt somehow strange. Not embarrassed but almost guilty.

After all how many times in the past had she told Edward that Jake was only a friend and nothing more?

"So I hear that Alice is still not well and she fears for your safety. Aunt Esme tells me that someone is possibly stalking you now. Is that true?" Edward ask with genuine concern on his face.

"Yes. I'm okay. Jake is with me and it killed him not to be here tonight with me." Bella replied honestly.

"No leads on this bastard?" Edward frowned angrily.

"None. The scary part is that my dad and Jake both believe I know him. Alice would only reveal to me that I was in danger and that I knew him. We both know him. I can't think of one mutual friend that Alice and I could share that would be this horrible." Bella sighed sadly.

"Me either but people often surprise us Bella. I mean look at you. You hated these sort of events but you were willing to go for your job." Edward reminded her of the many events he had to drag her to go on with him.

"Yes, but the difference is I get paid for this and I got a free dress in the process." Bella chuckled lightly.

"Oh so if I had paid you and bought you a dress you would have complained less?" Edward laughed.

"Maybe." Bella shrugged her shoulders.

Edward's eye sparkle with joy as he stopped in front of a guy who screamed "artist". He was dressed completely in black. His hair reach his shoulders with a slight wavy texture. She also noted the soft shade of brown eyes that stared up at her with a curious smile on his face.

"Whom have you found for us tonight?" Jasper asked with a soft whispery voice as he took Bella's hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it before looking into her eyes.

Bella felt like he had just stared into the very depths of her soul.

"Jasper Whitlock I would like you to meet an old friend of mine, Bella Swan. She is a magazine writer. She hopes to get a few minutes of your time to interview you for her article." Edward stated in his most professional tone.

Jasper's eyes sparkled as Edward's had earlier.

"I would be delighted. Come let's walk and talk." Jasper gave her his arm as he led her around the showing. Bella ask her questions while listening closely to every soft word spoken from the artist's voice. He was quite a guy Bella noted. She couldn't help but find herself thinking how Alice would have enjoyed being in his presence. He had such a gentle nature to him. He could talk for hours and you would be mesmerized by the tone of his voice. It was almost magical.

"Thank you so much Mr. Whitlock for the interview. I see there are several people starving for your attention. " Bella thanked him politely for his time.

"Please call me Jasper. Any friend of Edward's is a friend of mine." Jasper kissed her hand once again before releasing it and strolling away to a woman who was fanning her hand above her head. Bella suspected she was his agent.

Smiling and feeling quite relaxed she began to scan the room for Seth. She knew he had to be quite upset with her for being gone so long. She had left his side for over a hour now. She began to circle around the larger room and then began into the smaller rooms when she felt a warm hand reach out and gripping her upper arm.

"Where are you off too now? I've been trying to get your attention the moment you stepped into the door." Bella jumped and the relaxing mood evaporated.

"Riley?" Bella was shocked to see Riley at the gallery. She was also a bit unnerved the way he mentioned that he had spotted her from the time she stepped in the door as if he was waiting on her to arrive.

"Bella. I'm sorry if I scared you. I saw you and I wasn't sure if it was you. Every time I turned around you were with a different guy and I was not quite sure if it was appropriate to approach you during those times." Riley replied nervously as he stared down at his feet while talking to her before he lifted his head and his eyes reached hers.

"Oh I'm sorry too. I just…well…it's been a long week." Bella chuckled came out rough and uneasy despite her trying to sound casual.

"I see. So are you here for pleasure or work?" He ask curiously.

"Work actually. But it has been such a pleasure to look at these paintings." Bella replied.

"I see. So who here is the lucky guy that won you away from me?" Riley scanned the room in search of the men he had seen her with tonight.

"Um…none of them actually. I came with a co-worker. Jake is home." Bella replied as she picked up a glass of champagne from a waiter standing close to them.

"Ah…so Jake is the name of the bad sport who stole my girl. Wait a minute, isn't that the name of the guy who was at the club with you?" Riley looked startled as he stared hard at her.

"Yeah. Jake is my roommate and boyfriend now. We weren't that night I was at the club. It just sorta happen afterwards." Bella explained as she sipped on the drink.

"I see. So you guys were close friends who turn into lovers. How romantic." Riley sighed heavily.

Bella sensed that he was not sincere about his last statement.

"Yes that about sums it up." Bella smiled nervously as she scanned the room for Seth or Edward.

"It's too bad I didn't get you out of that club that night. I might have won you first." Riley smiled warmly at her.

Bella felt small butterflies twittering in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't that she was turn on by him she was more embarrassed by her behavior that night with a total stranger. Riley, being that stranger stood before her giving her a look that said each time he saw her he replayed their moment in the bathroom together in his mind. Bella blushed as she looked away.

"So why are you here?" Bella decided to turn the tables on him. He seem so interested in her, she figured it was fair to question why a single guy like himself was at a art gallery.

"I happen to know the artist." Riley admitted.

Bella blinked a few times. What were the odds that Edward and Riley both knew the artist?

"You know Jasper?" Bella was stunned.

"Yes, apparently you do too?" Riley replied with a equal look of surprise.

"Well, no, not until tonight. Edward introduced us. I interviewed him for the magazine." Bella explained.

"Oh, Edward? I thought he looked familiar." Riley chuckled as he shook his head.

Bella was now truly amazed and intrigued. Riley knew Edward too? The world was becoming such a small place after all.

"You know Edward Cullen?" Bella finished off the drink while she watched his face intently.

"Yeah, I went to college with them. We were in the same fraternity." Riley replied sheepishly.

"Oh. So you guys were like brothers in college." Bella could see how Riley would fit in with Edward and the few other friends she had met of his.

"Yeah." Riley replied with a sad smile.

"So how do you know Edward?" Riley's sad smile faded as he stared curiously at her.

"I …well…we use to date. He is also the cousin of my best friend." Bella replied as she pressed her lips firmly together.

"Small world. " Riley chuckled but the tone made Bella's skin crawl. She suspected that he and Edward shared some soft of history. Something bad had perhaps occurred between them. When Riley's eyes landed on Edward who was talking to Seth she saw the way his face froze momentarily when he saw Riley by her side. She knew that look all too well. Edward was not pleased. When she looked up at Riley he seem to wear a similar look on his face.

Bella's gut instincts were warning her that there was definitely some bad blood between these two frat brothers.

"I probably should go. Edward tends to get a bit pissy when I am near his girls." Riley spoke softly but his tone was rather harsh.

Bella also noted how he use the term "girls" as if he was referring to Edward as a player. Bella knew that he had no trouble finding women but she had never seen him as the playboy type. Yet when she saw a flicker of pain in Riley's eyes she suspected that the rivalry was due to a mutual girl they both shared in their past.

"It was good to see you again." Riley reach over and hugged Bella. Bella was shocked by his sudden closeness to her body.

"You too." Bella mumbled nervously as he flashed her a warm sincere smile before strolling away as Edward made his way to her side.

"You know Riley Biers?" Edward ask with a fierce demanding tone. Bella was thrown by his harshness with her. Edward had never shown her anything but kindness and respect. This was a side of him she had never known until tonight.

"Barely. I met him at a club." Bella replied embarrassed by the stupefied look that Edward was giving her. She knew he did not think decent women should partake in club like activities. He always said it was nothing but trouble waiting to happen to any decent woman. Now that his cousin had been brutally beaten and rape due to being at one she understood why he had truly loathe the club scenes.

"You need to be careful Bella. Riley isn't the most reliable or trustworthy of guys." Edward replied coldly as he continued to stare at Riley's backside as he made his way toward the other side of the gallery to speak to Jasper.

"I'm beginning to wonder who I can trust at all." Bella replied sadly as she found herself adding Riley Biers to her list of potential suspects. He did speak to her and Alice that night.

Alice's statement about him calling them both whores rang in her head. It was definitely possible that Riley Biers had attacked Alice and was now stalking her.

"I want to go home." Bella stared up at Edward with large frighten eyes.

"Let's go." Edward led her over to Seth who was looking anxiously at her.

"I'm ready to go now." Bella announced nervously as she gulped hard.

"Finally." Seth let out a sound of relief as he reached down to take her hand in his.

Edward stepped in between them.

"I will take her home." Edward announced unexpectedly to the both of them.

Seth looked at Bella with a worried smile. Seth knew that Jake and Leah would be expressly upset with him if he let her go with this guy and something happen to her due to that.

"I don't know Edward. I promised Jake to bring her straight home." Seth adjusted his tie nervously as he looked at Bella for some assistance.

"He is right. I need to let him take me home." Bella agreed with Seth. Although being with Edward had made her feel safer than when she was with Seth. Still, she knew how bad it would look if Jake saw her walking up to the apartment with her ex boyfriend by her side. He would have some serious trust issues the next time she ask to leave the house without him.

"Are you sure Bella?" Edward's expression showed Bella just how far his feelings still went toward her. Although she was deeply flattered and yes perhaps a bit happy to know that he cared about her she couldn't let him do it. It wasn't fair to him or to Jake. She would be absolutely fine. What could possibly go wrong between the gallery and her home?

"Yes. Thank you Edward but Seth is capable of driving me home safely." She smiled proudly at Seth who looked extremely relieved to hear her agreeing.

"Okay. It was good seeing you again." Edward leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Likewise." Bella agreed as she smiled tenderly at him before walking away with Seth by her side.

**************************************************************

Walking across the parking lot Bella felt her stomach muscles clenching up. She couldn't explain it but tonight had been extremely confusing for her. Emotionally mainly. It was odd to come across your ex boyfriend who also happen to know the guy you spontaneously made out with one night and to discover that neither of them were too keen about the other.

Then there was the way that Edward warned her of Riley. What was it about Riley that made Edward look so frighten when he saw her talking to him? What was their shared history? Was it really any of her business to ask him about it? What if it had nothing to do with what was going on around her?

So many questions were running through her mind that she had not noticed that Seth had disappeared around a row of cars with out her. Bella stopped in her tracks when she heard a strange sound up ahead of her. The parking lot had plenty of lights but the funny thing was where there car was parked the light seem to be out. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

"Seth? Seth?" Bella called out. She turned around making a small circle to see if she could make out anyone else in the parking lot. She saw a few people several feet away from where she stood. But no Seth? She heard another strange sound like someone hitting someone in the face.

"SETH!" Bella shouted frantically.

Her phone began to ring in her purse. Pulling it out she answered it.

"Jake! Oh my god I can't find Seth. I am in the parking lot and he has disappeared." Bella began to scream rapidly.

"Go back inside the gallery Bella. Run." Jake shouted.

"Okay." Bella began to run in her high heels across the smooth pavement. She could hear the clinking noise her heels made as she stared straight ahead.

"Bella." Seth called out in pain.

Bella stopped in her tracks. She turn slowly to look behind her.

She knew it had been Seth's voice but she could not make out his figure in the dark.

"Bella I am on my way. Get inside the gallery." Bella heard Jake shouting from her phone that was in the palm of her hand by her side.

"Jake! I hear Seth. He is in pain." Bella answered as she sobbed loudly into the phone.

"Don't stop Bella. Go inside and get help." Jake continued to shout furiously at her.

"Okay." Bella began to run again toward the lit up building when she felt her body being pulled backwards. Her body hit the cold pavement with a loud smacking sound. Her head hit so hard she was sure there was a goose size egg already forming. Opening her eyes she cried out from the pain.

"Bella….Bellla….are you inside yet?" Jake continue to cry out from her phone while he drove frantically to the gallery.

"Bella isn't safe. I warned you Jake." A deep male voice spoke into Bella's phone.

Jake felt his entire body freeze up as he heard the sound of a crashing sound and Bella's voice crying out in pain. Then the phone call ended. He looked down at the phone. The call was lost. He tried redialing it over and over as he made his way to the gallery. Each time it went straight to voicemail.

His heart was racing. His head was aching. His entire body was screaming in fear. He couldn't believe the attacker had manage to get her after all they had done to protect her. The bastard had obviously been following her all week. He found an opportunity to hurt her at last. The one time Jake was not around to save her.

"God NOOOO!" Jake shouted as he imagined the evil bastard harming Bella the way he had hurt Alice. Jake felt like his soul was being ripped from his body as the anger, fear, and heart break shook him from the inside out.

***************************************************************

So what do you think happened? Where is Seth? What happened between Edward and Riley? Why does neither of the men seem to trust the other? What happened to Bella's phone and did the attacker finally get her this time? 


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my twisted plot**

Everything Goes: Chapter 18:

Bella felt herself being lifted up and dragged over to a corner where a slender rope was wrapped around her neck. Bella reached down trying to yank on the material. It was strangling her. She couldn't breathe. She tried to remember what had happen to her. How did she get here? Where was here exactly? Who was trying to kill her. She could hear her sobs as she choked for air. The rope was yanked harder. She felt warm tears spring to her eyes and slowly trickle down her face as the darkness began to engulf her.

She knew that she was going to die. The attacker had found her. She would never see Jake again. She would never see her parents. Her friends. Bella scratch at the rope. She could not leave Jake like this. She could not lose him now. She knew that they belonged together. Someday he would be her husband and the father of her unborn children. It was not her time to die. Tears gushed out of her eyes.

Everything she had ever dreamed of or wanted was fading away. More tears gushed out as she felt the last bit of air slip out of her lungs as her body grew limp as she felt herself slipping down to the ground and the life she once had or could have had was gone forever.

"Stupid girl. I watched you tonight. Playing each man who looked at you. You are no better than her." A deep hoarse male voice muttered as he heard the sound of a truck blaring up in the parking lot along with the sirens of a cop car. Dropping her lifeless body to the ground he gave her one final look before he walked away from the crime scene. He knew she would probably be saved. He was okay with that. He would get her next time. Next time he would take her far away so he could do all the terrible things he sat and thought of all day while he pretended to be just a normal average guy.

This time had been far too easy. He hoped they made it harder. He enjoyed a challenge. He knew his point was made clear. He could get his hands on her whenever he wanted too. He was a patient man. He was going to kill her next time. There was no doubts in his mind that the next time he would end her worthless life. She had proven tonight at the art gallery she was just the sort of slut he had already suspected her to me. Girls like her deserved to die a horrible death. Alice had been lucky. He had not been in the mood to kill just torture. He was amazed that she had kept her mouth shut about his identity all this time. Was it possible that she now hated Bella as much as he did? Either way he proved to Alice that he was in charge and that he would not let anything or anyone get in his way ever again. He was not the type of guy to be pushed around or ignored. He was a man. A real man.

*************************************************************

Jake pulled into the parking lot. Jumping out of his truck he began to race around the cars calling out Bella's name.

"Bella! Bella! Baby where are you?" Jake shouted frantically as he continued running around like a lunatic.

The cop pulled up and stepped out of his vehicle staring at Jake like a potential suspect.

"Sir! You need to calm down. I need to talk to you." The police officer shouted firmly.

"My girlfriend was attacked. She called me when the guy got her. I called you guys." Jake shouted back as he kept his back turned toward the officer.

"Sir please calm down and talk to me. We will get this all work out but I need you to cooperate with me." The police officer sighed loudly as he pulled out his flashlight shining his light around the darker area.

"I can't calm down. She might be here still." Jake's voice was raspy.

"Bella! BellLLLLLaaaaa!" Jake shouted again. His heart was pounding like a jackhammer against his rib cage. He feared he would not find her at all. He was dying slowly with each second that went by that he could not locate her.

A few seconds later the parking lot was being filled with guests from the art gallery as they were making their way to their cars.

Edward stepped out from the gallery when he saw Jake shouting crazily and running about. Edward wondered what in the world he was doing? Was it possible that he was looking for Bella? Edward knew she had left several minutes before.

"Jake, Bella is gone already." Edward called out as he began to approach the parking lot.

The police officer flashed his light straight in Edward's face. Edward covered his eyes as the light nearly blinded him.

"Sir, please step toward me." The police officer ordered.

Edward snorted as he continued to cover his eyes walking toward the officer who continued to keep the light in his face.

"Ouch. I can't see." Edward scolded the officer.

"Sir, do you know this man?" The officer asked.

"Yeah, he is Jacob Black." Edward replied.

"He just called in that his girlfriend was attacked out here. We are looking for her." The officer informed Edward.

Edward felt his heart break when he realized they were talking about Bella.

"Jake." Seth's voice came from a few feet away from the police officer.

The police officer and Edward made their way toward the voice.

When they found Seth he had blood gushing out of the top of his head. Someone had smacked him a few times with something hard. Edward dropped to his knees as he recognized the young man as the co-worker who escorted Bella to the event. Edward felt his body grow rigid at the thought of someone hurting Bella like this.

He jumped back up and began to run around the parking lot as Jake had been doing.

"Jake! Did you find her yet?" Edward shouted as he sprinted across the parking lot.

"NO! Fuck!" Jake ran his hands through his hair nervously as tears streamed down his face.

"I can't find her. I promise to protect her." Jake sobbed as he continued to scan the parking area.

A second later several more police cars showed up with their lights flashing. The first police officer began to inform the others of what they were searching for. The ambulance arrived after them. Seth was placed in it right away.

Jake looked up and saw a dark shadow slump up against a parked car at the far corner of the lot. Racing as fast as his feet could take him he made it to the other side in lightning speed.

Edward followed behind him. Jake fell to his knees as he lifted her body up into his arms.

"OH MY GOD!" Edward shouted madly as he saw the rope around Bella's lifeless body.

"NO! NO!" Jake kept chanting like a crazed man as he yanked the rope off of her neck. Her head fell backwards. Jake checked her pulse. He hoped that was indeed a light pulse he felt.

"GET THE PARAMEDICS NOW!" Jake growled at Edward.

Edward raced back across the parking lot to the paramedics and cops. A couple of minutes later they were by his side as he held Bella's limp body in his arms.

"Please baby wake up. You can't die on me. I need you. I love you. You're my life Bella. I can't live without you." Jake whispered into her ear as tears streamed down his face.

The paramedic tried to get Jake to release her so they could work on her.

"Sir, please let go. We can not help her like this." The paramedic pleaded with Jake as he held on tightly to her.

"Let her go Jake." Edward pleaded.

Jake looked up at Edward with so much pain and anguish on his face that Edward understood his sorrow. He too loved Bella. It hit Edward hard. This was the reason that Bella had pushed his advances away the last time he had visited her. She was in love with her best friend and he was in love with her too. He had lost her to Jake.

The paramedics began to work on Bella with much speed. Jake slid down on the ground with his back against the car, covering his face with both of his hands as he sobbed loudly. Edward bent down in front of Jake.

"They are going to save her. I just know it." Edward's voice was low as he hoped for his sake and Jake's that he was right. He could not stand the thought of losing Bella to death. It was one thing to lose her to another man. He could live with that. He could even respect that but death was final. Neither man would be the same if they lost her tonight.

"How can you be so sure? I am….so stupid. I knew it. I knew somehow he would get her if I let her out of my sight." Jake threw his head back and forth against the car as hard as he could. He ignored the pain that it caused to his head.

"Jake you couldn't have known that someone would attack her out in the parking lot." Edward cried out furiously.

"YOU don't get it. Someone….the same asshole that hurt Alice….he has been stalking Bella too." Jake cried out as he stood up abruptly and began to pound unmercifully on the top of the car.

Neither of them spoke another word. Edward covered his face with his hands as he let all of this information absorb into his mind. He was stunned. Bella had mentioned earlier tonight about a possible mutual connection with the stalker and a prior friend. He had blew it off. He had not considered the severity of her statement earlier that night. Now he really felt like a dumbass. Like Jake he now felt responsible for the possible death of Bella.

"Sir. We got a pulse and she is breathing on her own." The paramedic called out to Jake as they began to roll her into the ambulance.

Jake's head flew up as he raced to the ambulance. Edward followed right behind him.

"Can I ride with her? Please." Jake's face was swollen along with his fists. The paramedic look at him with a weak smile.

"Sure." He nodded his head to the driver to let him know he could close the doors behind him.

Edward stood there feeling such a tremendous amount of relief. Jasper silently approached him.

"What the hell happened?" He asked softly as he looked around at all the cop cars still in the lot.

"Someone attacked Bella out here. They nearly killed her." Edward replied ominously.

"Damn. So is that what happen to my car?" Jasper looked at the bang up dents on the top and on the side of his parked sedan.

"Not exactly." Edward chuckled bitterly.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, but guess what. She knows Riley." Edward looked at Jasper with a dark expression.

"Really? How?" Jasper was thrown by that statement.

"Apparently they met at the club where my cousin was brutally beaten and raped." Edward answered with a deep husky voice.

"What are you thinking?" Jasper gulped hard as he watched Edward's eyes glow with hatred.

"I'm thinking it sure is odd that he was here tonight when Bella got attacked. He was also at the club the VERY night that Alice was attacked. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see the connection. He did it again Jasper." Edward's hands were curled into fists by his side.

"WAIT a minute Edward. It was never proven that he did that. You know as well as I do that happen six years ago and although the evidence laid heavy against him the District Attorney's office did not have enough to prove a case against him. So what makes you think you can make one this time?" Jasper felt the pit of his stomach drop as he watched Edward's mind working over time.

Six years ago he had barely kept Edward from going to prison when he attacked Riley then. Riley had been stupid enough to date Edward's ex-girlfriend Rosalie Harris. Jasper had not cared too much for the girl because she always flaunted herself in front of the guys. She knew she was beautiful. She also knew how to work a room full of men. The biggest problem men found when they dated Rosalie was that Rosalie was only in love with herself. She couldn't give a rats ass about anyone else. She was vain, selfish, and downright cruel.

Edward had found out quickly enough, He had ended their relationship. Rosalie had not taken it too well. She was not used to being dumped. She was the one who broke off the relationship not the other way around. A few months later when Edward remained single and refused to have anything to do with her she started dating Riley.

Riley however had spoke to Edward about it beforehand. Edward warned him he could date her but she was truly not the most beautiful sort of person she appeared to be. Six months later Rosalie Harris was found murdered. Someone had beaten her face so badly that they had to use her dental records to identify her.

She was also raped before she was strangled with a rope. Edward suspected Riley had done it. Riley swore up and down he had not. The two of them had argued for months about it and Riley was nearly thrown out of college. Edward had been dating a cute little freshman girl named Tonya at this time. He was crazy about her. A few nights after Riley and Edward had thrown fists at one another Tonya was also attacked but luckily for her she survived. She was beaten and raped like Rosalie but she was never the same girl again. Edward had pleaded with her to tell him or anyone who had done this to her but she remained silent. She swore to Edward and the cops she did not know who it was.

Edward to this day always feared that it had been Riley who had damaged Tonya and murdered Rosalie. Although he hated Rosalie he never wanted her to die such a brutal death. Riley graduated early and left the fraternity house immediately. He had not been seen or heard from since. The only reason Jasper had invited him was because he had ran into him in town. When they started talking he felt that it was only polite to invite his former fraternity brother to his showing. He had forgot to warn Edward about a possible appearance of Riley.

"He knew I knew her. He also knew I cared about her." Edward replied coldly.

"Maybe he did but why would he be stupid enough to attack her outside here with you and me inside knowing that we both knew of his history? It doesn't make sense to me. If, and I'm saying IF he was that guy who did all those terrible things back then he would not tried to kill her right under our noses. He would know we would lead the cops to him. No, I think this was someone else entirely." Jasper shook his head.

"Either way I am going to find him and smash his head in." Edward growled.

"No your not. You're going to calm down. If you use that pretty little head of yours then you should hire a private investigator. Find out what he has been up too for the past six years. See if he has been around any other victims before you accuse an innocent man of a crime he did not commit. Please Edward think on this." Jasper sighed exasperated.

"Fine! I will do that but if I prove that he did this I will kill him this time Jasper." Edward warned as he stormed off to his own car.

Jasper looked back at his damaged vehicle.

He hoped he was able to convince Edward not to do anything stupid. After all he knew how Riley would react if he was cornered and how lethal Edward would become when he thought someone he loved was in danger.  
************************************************************************ 


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters just the story itself.  
Rating: No lemons today….coming soon**

Everything Goes: Chapter 19:

Jake held onto Bella's hand while he called Charlie and informed him about tonight's event. Charlie was in an uproar. Jake tried to assure him that Bella was only being kept overnight for observation but Charlie wouldn't listen to reason. He threatened Jake he was going to come to the hospital and bring his daughter home where he could keep her safe. Eventually he got Charlie to calm down slightly

Jake held onto Bella's hand while he made the call to Charlie. Charlie had been so upset that Jake heard Charlie say words that even made him blush. After he hung up with Charlie he continued to stay by Bella's side. The doctors had assured him that she was going to be fine. They just wanted to keep her overnight for observation. Her head was hit pretty hard and she might suffer from a concussion.

Leah had made an appearance in Bella's room after she checked on her brother.

"Oh my God Jake I swear I never thought anything remotely like this could happen." Leah cried out as she entered the room. Her hands were clutch together as she stared at Bella with her eyes brimming with tears.

"How is Seth?" Jake ask trying to remain calm. He knew that Leah had not intended on any of this to happen but it had been her idea to send Bella on this story. Although no one could have imagine going to a art gallery event could end up so deadly. So he was trying not to blame her personally. After all he could have gone and stayed in the car outside. He had been trying so hard to give her some space that he had put her in the line of fire for the attacker.

"He is okay. His head is harder than even I imagined. He has a few stitches. The son of a bitch hit him pretty hard." Leah replied with a shaky smile.

Jake could tell that Leah was truly upset but she was struggling to look brave about it all. He could see through her act. She was definitely a lot softer than anyone would have guessed. He found for the first time since he met her a side that he actually admired.

"I am sorry about that." Jake answered with a softer tone.

"So when will our girl go home?" Leah scooted closer to Bella has she stared down at Bella's sleeping form.

"Tomorrow. Her dad is on his way. He is pretty pissed. I'm sure he will blame me for this." Jake explained.

"How could he? It was more my fault than yours Jake. I should have know the jerk would possibly follow her. I was stupid. I was so damn stupid." Leah inhaled deeply as she licked her lips nervously.

Jake noted how she fought back the tears that still shined from her dark brown eyes.

"No you weren't. I hate to say this but truthfully Bella was growing weary of being by my side nonstop. So like you I figured he had given up on her and letting her go out was what she needed." Jake hoped he was assuring her enough so she didn't go home later and beat herself up for all of this.

"Well, I want her to stay home a couple of days at least to rest up. Don't let her worry about work. I will send her some stuff to do from home so she won't go completely stir crazy." Leah chuckled knowing how stubborn Bella was.

"Thanks." Jake smiled warmly at her.

Leah slipped out feeling slightly better while Jake wished he could feel less pain in his heart but there was nothing no one could say to him that would ease the guilt he felt about tonight's fiasco.

*******************************************************************

Charlie spoke to the police officers while Bella continue to sleep. The doctors had given her a sedative shortly after she arrived. They explained she would no doubt not be able to speak for a few days due to the strangulation. It had bruised her vocal chords.

Charlie warned the police officer if they did not discover something soon he would personally take on this investigation himself. They argued with him it was out of his jurisdiction and he was personally involved with the case. Once again he warned the young man that he was willing to put a boot up his tight little ass if they did not push this case up on the list of high priority. His daughter nearly died tonight because they felt that she was in no real danger. Just some stupid ass guy harassing her nothing more than that. Now he had literally put his hands on his daughter and that warranted the case to be taken seriously.

Jake feared for a moment or two he might have to bail Charlie out when his fierce his temper had grew when the police who came by to question him about the phone conversation acted like he was a possible suspect or in some way connected to the attacker since he located her body. Charlie made it clear they were simpletons if they thought that Jake would dare let anyone harm his daughter. He vouched for Jake's innocence and then reminded them he would give them one week no more before he went straight over their heads. When they left Jake was sure that they were as frighten of Charlie has he had always been.

"Now your going to tell me why the hell you were not with her tonight." Charlie demanded as he leaned up against the closed door and stared coldly at Jake.

Jake gulped hard. When Charlie wrapped his arms around his chest Jake knew he was in some serious trouble with Charlie. He wasn't sure how much he should tell Charlie about his relationship with Bella. He wasn't quite ready or perhaps prepared to tell Charlie that he loved his daughter more than his own life. That he was so scared that that he might push her away that he had foolishly let her walk out of the apartment with out him glued to her side.

Somehow he didn't think that Charlie would give a damn about Jake's personal feelings. In fact he was sure that Charlie would be immensely furious to discover that not only did Jake, the best friend, let Bella leave but her new found boyfriend and recent lover had also let her walk into danger.

"Bella had been in the apartment for over a week every night with me, Charlie. She was going crazy. Leah needed her to do a job. Bella wanted to go. Unfortunately I was not invited to go to this event due to my lack of proper apparel and the fact that Leah had her brother who works for the magazine already planned to escort Bella in Leah's place." Jake chose his words wisely as he tried to be as honest as possible with Charlie.

He had known Charlie long enough to know that Charlie could smell a lie a mile away. So there was no way he was about to even try to attempt to lie or fabricate any portion of his statement.

"So you willingly let her go. By herself." Charlie stated with an accusing tone that made Jake feel far worse than he had already

"You make it sound like I just shoved her out the door and straight into his hands." Jake stood up as his anger began to rise. He did not appreciate the way that Charlie was accusing him. In fact it seem down right wrong of him. So wrong that Jake wanted to hit Charlie for the first time in his life How dare he act like it was only his place to protect Bella. Not to mention that Charlie knew damn well how stubborn his own daughter could be. Why was Charlie acting like he was somehow her personal superman. He was just a man. A simple man. He had no super powers that could have predicted the attackers where abouts or motives. He had no idea who the bastard was. Charlie was no closer to knowing either. So how he could stand there and act as if he just sat back all week and watched Bella walk straight into a trap?

"Don't you think you did?" Charlie snorted.

"Screw you Charlie." Jake's bruised hands curled up by his side.

"Excuse me, boy." Charlie stood up straighter as his chest began to heave heavily.

"I love your daughter Charlie. I love her more than my own life. I would have gladly taken her place. I am doing the best I can under the circumstances." Jake fought to hold back some of the anger that was about to boil over. He knew that Bella would hate it if he and her father had got into a brawl while she was too drugged up to prevent it.

"I know you are Jake. I really do. I'm just frustrated. If she was at home with me, well, I can't say it would not have happened but I could have a little more control over it." Charlie exhaled loudly as he realized that he was really mad at himself and the facts.

Bella no longer lived under his roof. She no longer obeyed his commands. She was a grown woman who had to be free to make her own decisions. He could not help himself when he looked at her he still saw the little girl who discovered there was no Santa Claus and who refused to come down one Christmas morning until she could face the idea. Her presents had sat under the tree until nearly six o'clock that Christmas day. She had been so furious, sadden and most of all felt betrayed by her parents. She could not believe that they had lied to her and most of all it had hurt to think there really wasn't someone out there that was as special as the myth she had grown to love and appreciate.

"I know it sucks Charlie that she is not at home with you. I get that. I know it is hard to let go of her. Trust me when she left all I could do was pace the floors. I was going out of my mind. When I could not take it any longer I called her and luckily I did. It was then that he attacked her. He warned me that he would get her." Jake cried out as he fought back the tears that were starting to burn the back of his eye lids.

"I know you care about her Jake. I get that. You have been her closest friend for as long as I can remember. I just have to know what your intentions for my daughter are now." Charlie cocked an eyebrow as he stared straight into Jake's eyes.

"Excuse me?" Jake frowned.

"You heard me. I know you two are no longer simply friends. I could see it in your eyes the second I walked into this room. I could see it in the way you held onto her. I could hear it in your voice. It's clear as day to me that you more than love my daughter. You're IN love with her." Charlie gulped hard as he let this sink into his head and into his heart.

Sure, he liked Jake. Always had and always would. However knowing that Jake and Bella lived under the same roof and were much more than mere friends made him a feel a tinge of fear for Bella. He knew how deep Bella loved when she truly fell in love. She was a lot like himself in that area. If Bella and Jake did not work for some reason she would not be the same. He wondered where they planned on taking this new found relationship between them. He truly did not like the idea of them sharing a bed before marriage. He knew it was old fashion on his side but hey what father really enjoyed the thought of his daughter laying with a man who might not marry her down the road? None.

"So?" Charlie continued to stare boldly at Jake his eyes never wavered.

"I don't know Charlie. We just found ourselves having these feelings for one another. WE didn't plan on this happening. In fact I have to admit that I never saw us going in this direction but we have. I love her. You're right I am in love with her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Jake answered as he sat back down in the chair feeling an abundance of relief spill out of his weary soul.

Charlie knew now. Jake was super glad that his new relationship with Bella was finally exposed by her father. He had been considering for days now how he would tell Charlie that he was in love with his daughter. He also worried how Charlie would feel about him dating his daughter. It was one thing to be her friend but to be her lover, well he knew that was an entirely new area.

"So you two considering marriage?" Charlie coughed nervously.

"Why does everyone jump to that conclusion?" Jake cried out with a outrageous expression.

"I guess it goes back to the fact that you guys have been in each others lives for so long that it just seems reasonable you would take the next step toward marriage. Eventually." Charlie's lips curled up as he finally relaxed and allowed himself to smile for the first time this evening.

"I get that but we are like any other couple. We are discovering us as a couple. I won't lie and say that I can't see myself not marrying her someday." Jake flashed him a crooked smile as the image of her wearing a long white gown carrying a bouquet of white lilies popped into his head. His heart swelled with joy as he savored the image. It was a hell a lot better to dream of a future with her then to consider a life with her dead and gone like he had nearly faced tonight.

"Good. That will work for me. Just know that Jake if you hurt her I will personally kick your ass all over the state." Charlie's smile faded instantly and was replaced with such a cold stern look that made Jake's stomach instantly knot up like a pretzel. He had no doubts that Charlie would indeed do as he promised.

"Fair enough." Jake replied nervously.

"Now I am going to go get us something to drink." Charlie exhaled deep and loud as he strolled out of the room.

Jake leaned over and placed a tender kiss on Bella's cheek as a soft smile slipped onto his face. He knew how pleased she would be to learn that Charlie was aware of their status and that he had accepted it with less ruckus than she had been preparing herself for.

Yeah, he was definitely relieved to be here tonight holding her hand and dreaming of all the possibilities their future held for them. He pushed the nagging fear from the back of his head that warned him until they found the bastard responsible for tonight there was still a slim chance that the future he longed for might not come true.

*****************************************************************

Edward had been sitting in the waiting room making several calls hoping to hire someone right away to do a background check on Riley Biers. He was ready to take the bastard down this time. He refused to believe that he was not responsible for tonight. Every fiber in his body screamed that Riley not only harmed Bella but he had harmed the other women back in college.

Riley had been the quiet guy in their house. He had always seem to be watching everyone. He rarely joined in their festivities but was more than willingly to help put the events together. He still wasn't sure how he even got into the fraternity at all. He was not quite like his fellow brothers. However his fraternity had prided themselves on being different.

Edward understood how Jasper had got to the theory that Riley would have been stupid to harm Bella immediately after she left the building where he and Jasper still remained. He would normally agree with Jasper's logic but something kept screaming that maybe that was part of the plan. He would argue that point if they called him out on it and then he would hope they would realize that it sounded stupid even to their own ears.

He could not sit by idly and wait to see if anything else happen to Bella. She might not be his girl any longer but she was still an amazing woman who he respected and cared for.

"Edward?" Charlie stepped up with a soda in one hand and a hot coffee in the other.

"Hi." Edward sat his lap top down as he stood up. He had always been slightly frighten of Bella's dad. He had always made his view of Edward clear. He liked him well enough but he just didn't see much in common with the young man. Edward could not dislike him for that.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked curiously as he scanned the crowded waiting room.

"I was at the art gallery tonight. I helped Jake search for Bella." Edward replied.

"Oh. So did you see anything odd tonight?" Edward sat the soda down as he sipped on his coffee and stared intensely at Edward.

"Not exactly. She was with an old acquaintance of mine and Jasper's, the artist." Edward paused as Charlie's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"This guy, Riley Biers, was a possible suspect of one murder and another attempt on another girl that survived the attack. The district attorney could not prove he was the one responsible so he was able to walk away. I just find it odd that Bella happen to meet him at the club the night that Alice was attacked." Edward gulp hard. He was praying that he was not the reason that Riley had hurt his cousin and was now stalking his ex girlfriend. If it had anything to do with his shared past with Riley he wasn't sure if he could live with himself.

"So your gut tells you that he is somehow a possible suspect." Charlie licked his lips as he stared off for a few moments before his eyes lock with Edwards.

"I will have him check out." Charlie stated firmly.

"I just hired an investigator to do a background on him." Edward replied .

"Good. But I am still doing my own." Charlie said.

"Good." Edward agreed.

"So why are you still here?" Charlie noticed that Edward looked like he had been camped out in the waiting room since Jake arrived with Bella.

"I..well…I wanted to make sure she was going to be okay." Edward rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away sheepishly. He could not afford to let Charlie see that he still cared very much for Bella. He was sure that Charlie was more than happy about Jake being Bella's new love interest at the moment.

"She is. Go home. Get some sleep." Charlie ordered as he patted Edward on the shoulder. Leaning down he pick up the soda and return to the room where Jake remained glued to Bella's side.

*******************************************************************

"I'm sorry Alice if this bothers you but you should know what happened." Esme spoke gently and very slowly as she began to inform her daughter of the attack that had occurred last night.  
The doctors and even Edward hoped that this would be such a shock to her that she might reveal the true identity of her attacker. Alice held an important key to this case. No one could understand how she would protect the bastard who hurt her and was now hurting her best friend. It was not like Alice. Normally Alice was the one who stood up for anyone who was being abused in any fashion. Instead she was protecting the bully in this case.

"Is she okay?" Alice's voice was calm although her eyes were wide with fear.

"Barely. She nearly died." Esme stated in the same tone that the doctor coached her to speak when he finally agreed to this intervention.

"But she is alive." Alice gulped hard as tears brimmed up in her eyes.

"Yes." Esme nodded her head.

"Good." Alice sighed loudly.

"Alice he is still out there. He has already warned Jake that he will kill Bella now. Why do you think he wants to hurt her?" Esme asked.

Alice sat on the soft cream colored sofa with her legs curled up under her. She stared off into space for several minutes before she turn her attention back to her mother.

"Because we are naughty girls. We like to get guys attention. We hurt them with our selfishness." Alice replied in a eerie voice.

"No you don't. You and Bella are good girls. You always have been." Esme looked up at the mirror above Alice's head. She was shocked and deeply disgusted by how Alice viewed herself and Bella. She knew these were not her words. These were the words of her attacker.

"It's true Mom. We went to that club to tease men. We wanted to prove to Embry that we were just pieces of meat to men. He was right. We were very wrong to tease them." Alice's lower lip quivered.

"How did you tease them?" Esme sucked in a deep breathe as she fought to remain calm and focused.

"We dressed up like sluts. If you act and look like them then you will get treated like one." Alice replied in the same tone as before.

"Is that why he hurt you?" Esme reached out hand held her daughters frail hands between hers.

"Yes. He hates us. He says we are not good influences on good girls. We put thoughts in their minds. We deserved to be punished." Alice shook her head as a single tear trickled down her face.

"Do you believe that Alice? Do you honestly believe you are a bad influence?" Esme bit down on the corner of her lip.

"No. Yes. I don't know. I was the one who dressed up Bella that night. Perhaps I was being selfish. I knew that dress would get guys attention. I knew that neither of us were there to find love exactly." Alice gulped hard as a couple more tears slipped out of her eyes.

"Why are you protecting him instead of Bella? Do you not care about her?" Esme caressed her daughter's hand with a comforting smile on her face.

"Of course I care about her. He told me he would kill her if I revealed who he was. I promised not to tell and that is why I am alive." Alice cried out with a deep anguish sob.

"What if he kills Bella? How will you feel then?" Esme asked as she felt her hands trembling. She knew she was pushing Alice with this final question but Edward had insisted that if they did not do something quick that they would all be just as responsible for the death of Bella.

"I won't let him. I will kill him first.' Alice's calm face corrupted into a ugly glare as she jump up abruptly from the couch and walked to the mirror. She stared into it. She saw her own reflection. She looked horrible. She knew that this was what he wanted her to see. Without her makeup and her fancy clothes she was nothing. She was a ordinary girl.

"How can you kill him if your lock up in here?" Esme ask as she stood up staring at her daughter's reflection.

"I don't know." Alice frowned.

"Then help us get him before he gets her. Please Alice we will protect you and her. I swear it." Esme's calming tone broke into a painful cry as she strolled over to the daughter and wrapped her arms around her. Laying her head on her shoulder she held her tightly against her.

"Please Alice. I need you. I need you to help us. I don't want Bella to die." Esme whispered as tears began to leak from her eyes.

"I will tell you this. The man your looking for is….." Alice whispered into Esme's ear.

Edward and the doctor stood on the double sided mirror watching as Alice hopefully revealed the identity of the attacker.

*****************************************************

Embry walked into the apartment expecting to find Quil and Collin fast asleep. Instead all he found was Quil crashed on the futon. It was only ten o'clock in the morning and normally Collin and Quil slept in til noon on their days off. Embry had gone out on a double date with Quil and Misty. He had met Misty's friend, Melissa. She was a nice girl. In fact she was even pretty. The only thing that Embry had found a little off was how quiet she had been during most of the meal.

When they had gone to the movies afterwards she had allowed him to hold her hand but when the foursome split up and Embry offered to take her home he discovered that the quiet little mouse was a vixen in disguise. She had asked if he wanted a soda or some coffee before he headed home. He had agreed that a drink would be nice and had hoped for maybe a few kisses but what he got instead was a full night of some serious kinky sex. The girl had a fetish for handcuffs and cool whip.

At one point during their sexual encounter he feared she might have been more than he could handle. The girl had some serious stamina for such a tiny little mousy thing. Then he remembered that Collin had always said it was the quiet ones you had to watch your back with.

Collin always knew so much about girls. Although Embry had not seen him with many of them he knew there were many nights that Collin did not come home until the wee hours of the morning. He assumed that Collin was with one of his lady friends. The women always took a hankering for him. He was a attractive enough guy and had some decent size biceps.

Collin was always in first place when he hung out with Embry and Quil but when Jake was around the ladies went for him first and Collin second. Embry suspected that this secretly bothered Collin although he had never spoke of it out loud.

Collin had been quite the man when he went to college for a year. He had been one of the lucky few to get a scholarship to attend the state university. He had been a damn good baseball player. His luck ran out though when he was sliding into home plate and smashed his knee to hell. He had several operations performed on it but the doctors all said the same thing. His knee would never survive in the big leagues. He lost his scholarship shortly after that. Collin had hated that he had lost his one chance at the pros as well as obtaining a college degree.

He was the one who often griped about having to be a worthless mechanic for the rest of his life. Jake would always get aggravated with him for having a pity party that no one else wanted to be invited to. Jake would remind him that he had more potential than he knew. Collin would laugh it off but Embry knew that it still bothered him even though he didn't complain about it as much.

He also noted a few changes in his behavior recently. He seem to be withdrawing from the guys. He would go off on his own and do whatever it was he did without them. Embry had ask a few times if there was some deep dark secret in his closet that he was holding back from his best friends. He would of course laugh at Embry and tell him he sounded so like a pansy ass girl.

Embry dropped it and stopped asking all together. He didn't like Collin when he showed his arrogant side. The only person who ever dared to stand up to Collin when he acted like that was Jake. Jake didn't gives a rats ass if he upset Collin in the least. Jake was the sort of guy who would call you out when he saw you acting like a dumbass. He did not tolerate anyone picking on anyone no matter what their size.

Embry went to the bathroom to take a quick shower before he would try to get a little rest. He needed to clean off all the sticky residue from the whip cream and the honey she had pulled out during their last session before he had slipped out this morning.

When he open the bathroom door he saw something unusual. The bathroom was always a mess but what he saw hanging out from underneath the bathroom sink made his gut twist up. A photo of Bella had fallen out between pages of a sports magazine that Collin had a subscription to.

Why would anyone in this apartment have a picture of Bella? Somehow he knew that this was a bad sign. Taking the picture he folded it up and sat it in his back pocket before he took them off and carefully laid them away from the dirty clothes pile. Turning the hot water on he wondered which one of his two friends had been harboring a secret crush on Jake's girl. Collin or Quil?

He was not about to face his own feelings that he had started to experience toward Bella before Jake revealed their change in status. Truthfully he had liked Bella for quite sometime now. However it was too late for him to ever open up and reveal those feelings for her. If he was being truthful he always knew Bella was too good for him. He hoped things worked out the way Bella and Jake hoped for.  
The question remained in his head as he showered was it possible that Collin or Quil had also shared secret feelings for Bella? If so how long had this been going on? The truly most intriguing question of all was how long had they been hiding these feelings for Bella and how would Jake react when he showed him the picture?

**************************************************************************

Ben woke up with a massive hangover. He hated when he went out and drank all night. He had been finding himself blacking out lately. It scared him to think what he might have done while he was smashed to pieces on a substance that made him feel courageous.

He started up the coffee pot and sat at the kitchen table considering what he was going to do today when he noticed his cell phone's little red light was flashing informing him he had a message.

Opening the phone he saw he had missed a text message sometime late in the night.

You missed out on a great night dude. Wish you could have seen her face.

Ben frowned at the strange message. The number was blocked. What the hell had happened? Whose face was this person speaking of? Standing up he poured himself a fresh hot cup of coffee. He was too tired to even attempt at sugar and cream. It would take too much energy to try and open the fridge and then the cupboards.

Sipping on the coffee and praying that his headache would just fade away with each sip he took he stared at the message as he tried to recall what he had done last night and who he had been with. He continued to come up blank.

Smashing his fist on the tabletop he blew out a long and deep breathe.

He missed Angela he thought to himself. He missed her so much it broke his heart. He would never understand women. He had finally settled down and was looking forward to a future with her when she suddenly decided to accuse him of cheating on her and had a newfound desire for a little of adventure in her life.

He thought back to his earlier college days when they were apart. They had both survived the distance between them and in fact he felt like it was the reason today that he loved her so much. He knew what life was like without her in it. He cherished the time they spent together. Now she suddenly did not find him as desirable as she once had.

He wasn't fooled. He knew that Alice and Bella had been the reason she suddenly changed her views of her future, of their future. He hated them both. He hated how they had rejected him. Sure, they had been nice about it and even remained close friends of his but deep in his heart it still hurt his ego regardless of how polite they had been about it.

He thought about a conversation he had shared a few weeks ago with Collin. Collin and Ben had shared a dorm together until Collin's baseball career had ended. Collin had reminded him of how much fun they use to have going out clubbing together.

At first he had been okay with a casual drink or two while Collin flirted with the ladies but he never dared to make a move on any of them. He had been completely head over heels in love with Angela. Then when the fighting begun and shortly afterwards the break up he had caved into Collin's suggestions. He had gone out several times with him since the break up. Funny, how each time he had he could not tell you much about what they did together. He always woke up the next day with a hangover.

He made a mental note not to go out with the guy for awhile. He needed to figure out some things. He knew that Collin would not understand and probably be disappointed in him but he didn't care about all that. He had to figure out where he was heading in life and why the hell he kept having blackouts.

Looking at the message for the third time he decided he should probably get a check up with one of the doctors he was always selling new pharmaceuticals to and then he might discover what was behind the darkness and the forgotten moments of his life.

**********************************************

You guys are so awesome! Thanks for the wonderful reviews and sorry for the delay on the update. Xoxo A


	20. Chapter 20

****

Everything Goes Chapter 20:

The room was partially lighted. The heavy scent of flowers filled the room. Opening her eyes wider she heard a light snore close to her hand. Turning her head to the side she saw that Jake was asleep with his head lying uncomfortably on the her bed.

Bella smiled weakly. It was obvious he'd spent the night with her.

Bella reached out and caressed the top of his head. Running her fingers through the soft, thick locks of his hair. Swallowing she felt instant pain. Tears filled her eyes as the pain took her by surprise. She gulp slowly. Her throat felt horrible and her mouth was dry. She needed a drink but she feared it would be too painful to attempt. Wiping away the tears that were starting to leak from her eyes. She let out a long deep breath trying to fight back the pain.

She knew that if Jake saw she was in any pain it would only cause him more grief. She was sure he had been up all night filled with guilt. She knew him too well. It was her fault. She should have been firm with Leah about having Jake escort her. Instead she had been so excited about getting a chance to get out of the apartment and feeling human again that she had let it go too easily. She just wanted some time to be herself without everyone watching her every move.

Bella allowed herself to replay the scene of last night in her head. It had happened so fast. One second she was running about in search of Seth, talking to Jake on the phone, and then running toward the lights of the building when she felt someone grab her and throw her down on her back. Landing hard on the ground she lost her breath. Her head hit the ground so hard that she had nearly fainted from the severity of the pain it caused her.

The next thing she remembered was a tall figure with his back to her as he spoke on her phone and then she watched as he chunk it to the ground and then smashed it under his large feet. He wore a pair of dark black boots that almost look familiar to her. Then before she could get a glimpse of her attacker she felt his hands in her hair as he pulled on it dragging her body away.

When she woke up she felt the rope wrapped firmly around her throat. She had tried to fight against it but the darkness swallowed her. Closing her eyes tightly she tried hard to remember any clue that might help them in their search of her attacker. How in the hell had he blocked her view from him?  
Closing her eyes even tighter she struggled with her memories hoping for any significant clue.

Feeling lost and confused she inhaled sharply and regretted it instantly. The pain grew more intense. Perhaps later she might remember something more significant that might help her discover the attackers true identity.

"Bella." Jake whispered as he sat up rubbing his neck.

Bella glanced up at him trying to put a casual smile on her face. Her body ached and most of all her heart ached.

"Jake." Bella whispered. Saying just his name had caused intense pain in her throat.

"It hurts doesn't it." Jake frowned as he watched her face scrunch up in pain.

Bella nodded her head.

"Let me get the nurse. She said that when you woke up you would need something for the pain." Jake stood up stretching his arms above his head like a cat that had just woke up from a long nap. She smiled at the lazy smile on his face.

Jake placed a tender kiss on her forehead before he slipped out of the room. He was grateful that Bella's room was close to the nurses station. He could wave one of them down. He was not about to go more than two steps away from her room. He did not trust anyone to be near her anymore. He wasn't about to let anything else happen to her while she was under his care. He had already been ripped a new one by Charlie and never wanted to experience that again.

Pinching his nose he yawned loudly as he waited for a nurse to look up. When the tall blonde finally saw him he wave at her. She smiled from ear to ear as she practically skipped to his side.

"Yes." The nurse with cooed.

"Bella just woke up and she is in pain. The nurse from last night said that this would be normal and to inform the nurse on duty to give her something for the pain." He replied as he continued to yawn softly.

"Yes, it is. Give me one second." She beamed up at him as she turned on her heels and skipped back to the station to obtain some medicine for her patient.

Jake stepped back in the room and watched Bella's face as he approached her.

"You okay? I mean besides the pain." Jake asked with a gentle look.

Bella nodded her head "yes".

Jake hated that she could not speak to him. He hated that some bastard had nearly taken her life. His life. Bella was his world now. He could not imagine how he would have gone on with his life without her in it.

"Here we go." The nurse stepped into the room with a syringe.

Bella rolled her eyes as she watched as the nurse continued to stare at Jake while she slip the medicine into her IV.

Bella wanted to smack Jake as he just stood by her side and smile happily between Bella and the nurse. She suspected that Jake was totally unaware of the effect he was having on the nurse. Bella adored that about him. The man was oblivious to just how attractive he was to the female species.

"She should be out soon. The medicine takes away the pain but it also makes the patient a bit drowsy. You should go get something to eat and drink while she sleeps." The nurse suggested with a sweet tone.

"I'm fine. I will wait until her father arrives." Jake replied as he sat back down in the chair next to Bella.

"Okay." The nurse continued to smile at him as she walked past him and out of the room.

Bella rolled her eyes when Jake's eyes locked with her.

"What?" Jake frowned.

"You." Bella mumbled then winced from the pain.

"Don't talk. You make a horrible face when you speak. Plus you sound like a toad." Jake chuckled lightly as he lifted her hand, kissing first the palm and then turning it over he pressed several small kisses on her knuckles while he stared into her eyes.

Bella felt her stomach flutter. The man truly had the most gorgeous eyes she thought to herself as her own eyes rolled back into her head and once again she was swept away into a heavily induced sleep.

Jake held her hand in his as he smiled sadly at her pale face. He could not take his eyes off the rope bruise around her neck. She would be able to talk again he told himself. She would be whole again. Unlike Alice she had not been raped. The doctors had done a thorough examination to help ease everyone's mind. It still ate at his soul the thought that it had nearly happened.

Why would anyone hurt her like this? Why would anyone want to kill Bella? It made no damn sense to him. Rubbing his tired eyes he leaned back in the chair and tried to consider every possibility and every clue. He couldn't help but wonder if the attacker was someone he personally knew. How else would they have known his name or known it was him she was speaking too? Yeah, he definitely knew someone in his life was responsible for the near death of Alice and Bella. He was going to solve this case and if it was indeed someone he personally knew he prayed that God showed them mercy after he killed them with his bare hands.

***********************************************************

Esme sat in front of the car with Edward as they drove to Port Angeles together. She wasn't sure why she was going exactly. She knew that if she caught sight of the bastard who had hurt her daughter she might lose it on him. Clutching her purse she felt the hard small pistol she had bought several years ago for protection after her car had been broken into at the mall. She was never going to be a victim to some worthless loser.

She glanced over at Edward whose hands were clenching the steering wheel so hard she feared he might actually bend it. He was as pissed off as she was. She smiled sadly as she wondered what was going through his mind about the person Alice had accused? She did not know this person personally but she sensed that Edward knew of him somehow and was totally shocked by the name when she informed him.

"Why did you not call Charlie Swan and tell him what Alice told us?" Esme decided to ask the question that was heavy on her mind.

"He is on his way to the hospital to check on Bella. I want to see him in person when I mention this name. I don't want him to mention it to Jake just yet. This guy might run if he learns that Jake and Charlie suspect him." Edward replied roughly.

"So you know him?" Esme asked curiously.

"I went to college with him." Edward replied with a snort.

"So why do you think he attacked Bella and Alice?" Esme couldn't fathom why anyone would randomly chose her daughter and her best friend to stalk and rape? It made no sense to her. She knew that most insane murderers had no real reason for what they did. They were lost in a reality they created for themselves to justified their inhumane actions.

"I'm not sure honestly. I just wonder if he was the one who killed Rosalie and attacked Tonya? I just…well…I always knew I was somehow connected to those attacks but it just doesn't make any sense." Edward cried out as he cleared his throat. Tears were stinging the back of his eyes as he remembered how broken Tonya had looked when he saw her last. She kept insisting to Edward that she did not know her attacker. Perhaps she had been telling him the truth the entire time.

"Well, when we get the bastard if no one kills him first maybe you will get a chance to ask him yourself." Esme stated firmly as she rubbed the top of her purse where the gun sat safely for the moment.

*********************************************************************

Ben arrived just in time for his doctor appointment. He had been so swamped with his last few appointments that he feared he would not make it to the one doctor office he needed to be at the most. His head was still killing him. He still could not recall certain events over the past few weeks. He was sure he had some sort of tumor and was dying. He couldn't figure out any other reasonable explanation for his blackouts.

The only thing that irked him more than the lost of memory was the fact that he had experienced these blackouts back in college for a short while. Several times he had woke up in his room with no recollection how he had even gotten there. Each time it had happened he had just chalked it up to college induced stress. He was struggling with several classes. He did not want to return to Forks a loser, a drop out. He wanted so badly to impress his peers that he worked as hard as possible. He had done decent enough in High School. Sure, he had not been some great jock or some popular guy that the girls all dreamed about but he had been a good decent guy.

The nurse called out his name. Standing up he felt a strange tremor flow through his body as he made his way behind the door. The nurse was talking to him but he could not hear the words. He felt a sudden fear. What if something else was wrong with him? What if these blackouts were the cause of something far more than he would wish for? What if he had done horrible things that had provoke him to black it all out so that his brain could rationalized it all. Was it possible that he had been a horrible person moments before he had these blackouts? He said a silent prayer as he sat on the small bed where the nurse began to take his blood pressure. He tried to focused on what she was asking him but his head was still foggy from the intensity of his fears.

**************************************************************

Riley sat in front of Jasper at the small café where he had agreed to meet him. He was still not sure why Jasper was being so decent toward him. He knew how close Jasper and Edward had been in college. He also knew that Edward still held the same mistrust of him as he did back then. He saw the cold ruthless look that Edward had challenged him with across the room last night.

"It seems that Bella Swan was attacked and nearly murdered last night after the showing ." Jasper decided to be blunt about it, he wanted to see Riley's genuine reaction to this news.

Riley sucked in his breathe as he stared speechless at Jasper.

"Is she okay?" Riley asked with a deep sincerity that Jasper wondered if it was possible if Riley was capable of being such a brilliant actor? His face and his voice had been never more clear to Jasper of that of a man who was not guilty. His instincts had told him years ago that it had not been Riley who had attacked the girls. It had been too easy to assume it was him. He was the easiest suspect to point a finger at.

"Yes. She had been strangled with a rope. Luckily, Jake found her in time to get her help." Jasper answered.

"Thank God." Riley rubbed his forehead with an irritated frown.

"Wait a minute. You both think I did it." Riley's face exposed the outrage that struck him swiftly as he looked into Jaspers sober face.

It made sense to him why Jasper had invited him out of the blue for a friendly get together. He had wanted to see how he would respond to the news of Bella's attack. No doubt, Edward had put him up to it. Riley's hands curled up into fists as he pounded the top of the table.

"When will you guys stop this? Damn it. I swear I will never be cleared of this. I can't move forward with my life without my past being thrown into my face." Riley cried out angrily as he glared disappointed at Jasper.

"I'm sorry Riley. I truly am. I believe you. I believed you then." Jasper answered honestly.

"Really? Cause as I recall no one actually stood up for me when my brothers all looked away when I walked by." Riley snarled.

"I know. We were not the most supporting types of fellows. But I promise you when we catch this bastard and we will, we will see if he is somehow connected to the attacks. I swear it." Jasper vowed.

"I hope in a way he is. I am tired of always lowering my head when I come across someone that knew me from college. The whispers. The damn whispers drive me crazy." Riley whimpered.

"I will stand by you this time as long as you are truly innocent." Jasper promised as he shook Riley's hands over the table.

**************************************************************

Alice stared the doctor down as she informed him that she was an adult who was not legally declared insane and she knew her rights as a patient so he better move out of her way and let her go. She was not about to sit by a moment more and let her attacker get away so easily.

She was tired of hiding. She was tired of being the victim. After she revealed the truth to her mother she had felt such an abundance of emotions. She was terrified, then relieved, then excited, and most of all free. Free to leave. Free to move forward with her life. She knew he could not hurt her anymore. She knew it was only a matter of time before Edward informed Charlie about who had hurt his daughter. She was not going to let him get the chance of a fair trial. No damn way in hell.

She was not about to let the damn bastard get away with what he did to her and to Bella. She had never been a coward before and she was going to stop being one now. She was a fighter. She was a survivor. She was also probably going to go to prison for what she was about to do but it would be worth it.

She was going to take the bastard down piece by piece. She felt exhilarated as she signed her own release papers and slowly walked out the front doors of her once safe haven. She was more powerful than she had ever considered before this day. She had the power to take him down. She also had the power to be free from the darkness that she had allowed him to imprison her in all these weeks. No more. No longer would she allow it. She was Alice Cullen and she took no shit from no one. Especially not a loser like him. He would die a painful death.

She was going to be the judge and jury when she located him. She was going to find him guilty and give him the punishment she felt he deserved. She would be the lethal injection that took his last breathe of his miserable life.


End file.
